Simplesmente te amando!
by Kind Angel BR
Summary: Continuação da fanfic "De repente, amor!", o casal Naruto e Sakura continuam sua busca por Sasuke, dessa vez seguindo o rastro de Itachi na Vila dos Cataventos. O amor deles será posto em prova. Será que, apesar de tudo, eles ainda ficarão juntos?
1. Capa

**Classificação:** Livre

**Novos capítulos:** Todo sábado a partir das 20hs.

**Aviso: Contém Spoiller**

**Considerações iniciais:**

Bem, está será minha segunda fanfic, estou ansiosa para começar a postar! Agradeço todo carinho recebido pelos leitores da fanfic anterior, espero contar com sua presença nesta fanfic também!!

A temática não fugirá muito da anterior, contando com algumas "reviravoltas", mas será necessário alguns **pré-requisitos** para total entendimento da história. Primeiro, ela se passa na saga "Naruto Shippuuden", seria interessante ter assistido todos os episódios. E também, a leitura da minha fanfic anterior "De repente, amor!" pois esta será uma "continuação" dela (você pode encontrá-la clicando no meu perfil ^.^).

Hmm... peço desculpas aos leitores mas, infelizmente, só poderei postar capítulos novos uma vez por semana, pois me sobra pouco tempo disponível. Eu estou estudando bastante todos os dias, porque no fim do ano pretendo prestar vestibular para uma faculdade federal e para que eu seja aprovada, requer bastante empenho e tempo. Mas fiquem tranqüilos que já reservei um tempinho toda semana para escrever e postar os capítulos, pois adoro fazer isso!!

Espero que todos continuem gostando do que eu escrevo, é importantíssimo pra mim a aprovação de vocês. Não esqueçam de postar seus comentários, críticas e sugestões, ficarei muito contente em lê-los e respondê-los.

Bom, chega de blá blá blá, desejo uma boa leitura para todos! Vou apenas postar o prólogo, o primeiro capítulo vem nesta sexta-feira.

**Enjoy it!**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**S**entei-me à beira da janela, como fazia algumas noites para conseguir dormir. Olhei para o céu, as estrelas o cobriam até onde minha visão conseguia alcançar, a brisa gelada de inverno tocava minha pele, fazendo-me sentir arrepios. O dia que se seguiria a esta noite repleta de detalhes, típicas da estação mais rigorosa do ano, era o principal motivo que não deixava o sono levar-me para o mundo dos sonhos.

Desde que protegemos a vila contra a destruição completa, derrotando o mentor dos planos contra Konoha mais repletos de crueldade, muitas coisas mudaram. Mais uma vez, a pessoa que eu considerava mais importante, até mesmo que minha própria vida, corria perigo. Dessa vez, não só Konoha, mas todo o mundo ninja sofreria as conseqüências se algo desse errado.


	3. Capítulo I: As más novas

**Capítulo I : As más novas**

**U**m aperto sem igual começava a sufocar meu coração. Levantei-me assustada, o suor havia tomado conta do meu corpo; e a palidez, do meu rosto. Numa tentativa de me tranqüilizar, olhei para minha mão direita, o presente que eu recebera ainda estava ali, intacto. Ele refletia a luz vinda das estrelas, fazendo com que me lembrasse de que ainda estávamos juntos, apesar de todos os perigos que enfrentamos. O pequeno anel feito de prata, colocado com o mais puro e inesgotável amor, simbolizava o que nutríamos insistentemente um pelo o outro, haja o que houvesse.

Abri a janela, numa tentativa de me refrescar. A brisa de outono tocou minha pele, fazendo com que o suor não mais me importasse, somente as lembranças do recente pesadelo que eu tivera me atormentavam.

No sonho, via-me entre dois caminhos, mas apenas uma escolha. Duas pessoas importantes pra mim, mas só uma podendo sobreviver. O homem com um longo casaco, com nuvens vermelhas bordadas por todo seu extenso comprimento, dava risadas do meu dilema. Eu, não podendo responder àquela simples pergunta: "_Qual deles você quer salvar?"_, ofereci minha vida em troca das duas. O homem mais uma vez deu risada e, em seguida, sacrificou-as na minha frente, fazendo com que eu acordasse totalmente apavorada.

- O que faz acordada tão tarde, aconteceu alguma coisa? – uma voz resgatava-me de meus devaneios.

- Quem está aí? – perguntei surpresa.

Olhei por toda a extensão do meu humilde quarto, apenas iluminado pela luz do mar de estrelas, procurando o intruso.

- Aqui fora, Sakura-chan.

Virei meu rosto, estava novamente olhando para fora de minha janela, desta vez prestando atenção no teto do vizinho. Percebi que havia alguém sobre ele, acenando para mim, sustentando um sorriso mais perfeito do que aquele que eu guardava em minha mente.

- Você ficou louco? Vai pegar um resfriado se continuar aí fora! – eu o repreendia.

- Isso significa que está me convidando para entrar? – ele dizia esboçando uma expressão inocente.

Eu o olhei, vencida. Ele entrou pela janela antes que eu o mandasse de volta pra casa à força. Ele retirou seus sapatos e foi pendurar seu casaco na cadeira que se encontrava perto da porta.

- Já sabe o que vai acontecer se minha mãe te pegar aqui. – eu o alertava.

- Claro que sei. Se a filha é tão calma assim, a mãe então... – ele debochava, sem medo de se arrepender num futuro não muito distante.

- Continue assim que não precisará que minha mãe venha aqui o colocar pra correr... _eu_ mesma farei isso. – eu o ameaçava. Apenas ouvi suas risadas, meio abafadas pelo medo de eu me enfurecer ainda mais.

Levantei-me, ficando de joelhos na cama, de costas para ele. Fechei a janela antes que ele viesse se deitar ao meu lado. Enquanto eu terminava de arrumar as cortinas, ele pôs suas mãos em volta da minha cintura, me abraçando. Em seguida, levou seus lábios de encontro ao meu pescoço, beijando-o. Meu corpo respondeu imediatamente, o arrepio que se formara, percorreu toda sua extensão em questão de segundos.

Virei-me para ver seu rosto, ele aproximou-se mais um pouco, roubando um beijo de meus lábios desprevenidos. Não tive outra escolha se não correspondê-lo com toda a minha vontade. Antes que perdêssemos o controle, a falta de ar nos forçou a separação.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, quer fazer com que minha mãe apareça aqui de qualquer jeito! – briguei, entre risadas, enquanto me deitava de baixo do cobertor.

- A culpa não é só minha... – ele se defendia, deitando-se ao meu lado.

Sem perceber, me senti envolvida por seus braços, quentes e acolhedores. Uma sensação de paz e segurança invadiu meu coração. Quando eu ficava assim, junto dele, os problemas que antes habitavam minha mente acabam por desaparecer, restando apenas a sensação de estar satisfeita.

- Sakura-chan, como sabia que eu vinha hoje? – ele disse me puxando mais pra perto dele.

- Eu não sabia.

- Então por que estava na janela? Está um vento danado lá fora, você podia ter ficado doente. Por acaso estava sem sono de novo? – ele me olhava desconfiado.

Droga. Não adiantava tentar esconder algo do Naruto, ele sempre sabia o que se passava comigo. É como se ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos, isso me irritava.

- Sakura-chan... ultimamente você tem andado cansada, ainda está sem dormir por causa dos pesadelos?

Desviei meu olhar, não queria contar para ele sobre as minhas constantes preocupações. Desde que Azuma morrera por conta daqueles dois akatsukis malditos, eu venho me preocupando com a segurança da pessoa que mais amo. Ainda mais quando vi de perto os ferimentos que o golpe novo de Naruto, o _Fuuton: Rasenshuriken_ causara em seu corpo, nem meu ninjutsu de cura pôde tratá-los.

- Sakura-chan... – ele insistia, virando meu rosto para que eu olhasse em seus olhos.

Seus olhos, azuis como o oceano mais longínquo, penetravam nos meus, verdes como esmeraldas, exigindo respostas. A única opção que restara era responder àquele teimoso o que ele queria saber.

- Você já sabe o que me faz perder o sono. O simples fato de que não consigo viver sem você.

- Mas eu estou aqui, Sakura-chan. Nada vai acontecer comigo.

- Você sabe que não é tão simples assim. Amanhã, a Tsunade-sama irá nos dar uma nova missão e eu já imagino o que seja.

Naruto respirou fundo, me abraçando bem forte.

- Não vou deixar que nada nos separe, muito menos a morte. Eu vou derrotar todos que se colocarem em nosso caminho, pode ter certeza. Eu vou te proteger, Sakura-chan. – ele me tranqüilizava. – Por favor durma, amanhã temos um longo dia e você precisa descansar.

Eu o olhei ainda um pouco aflita mas resolvi atender ao seu pedido. Pousei meu rosto sobre seu peitoral, envolvendo meus braços em seu corpo. Fechei vagarosamente minhas pálpebras enquanto sentia o Naruto brincando com meus cabelos.

Os primeiros raios de sol não tiveram muita dificuldade em despertar-me do sono: com as cortinas totalmente abertas, só precisavam ultrapassar o vidro da janela fechada para atingirem meu rosto. Sentei-me na cama, bocejando com total preguiça, elevando meus braços o mais alto que pude. Olhei para o criado mudo, havia um bilhetinho com os garranchos do Naruto:

"_Bom dia amor. Espero que tenha dormido bem._

_Saí mais cedo para poder tomar banho e comer um bom prato de lámen antes de nos apresentarmos a vejo lá no escritório dela. _

_Eu te amo._

_Ass.: Uzumaki Naruto"_

Sem perceber, um sorriso bobo brotara em meu rosto. Mesmo sendo um bilhete, pelo fato dele ter lembrado de um simples carinho como esse já me deixava feliz. Nos últimos dias, desde que contei sobre meus pesadelos a ele, venho recebendo "visitas inesperadas" como essa. Naruto aparece repentinamente pela minha janela, geralmente eu estou acordada sem sono, ele entra e deita-se ao meu lado. Quando acordo, recebo um bilhete como este. Pra falar a verdade, acho que ele tem vindo aqui todos os dias certificar-se de que estou dormindo e, quando não estou, ele fica comigo até o sono chegar. Confesso que quando durmo em seus braços, fico mais tranqüila. Mas não posso ficar dependendo dele pra dormir, preciso parar com essas preocupações bobas... no fim, ele tem razão, nada vai acontecer conosco, eu tenho que confiar mais em seu potencial.

- Sakura!! Desça ou você vai se atrasar!! – minha mãe quase arrombava a porta me chamando.

Após tomar apressadamente o café da manhã, saí correndo em direção ao escritório de Tsunade-sama, não poderia me dar ao luxo de chegar atrasada, pois ela se alterava "um pouco" quando isso acontecia. Pelo caminho, reparei que mesmo sendo outono, ainda havia algumas folhas verdes no alto das árvores, esperando o tempo esfriar um pouco mais para amarelarem e, em seguida, caírem.

Não demorou muito e já conseguia enxergar, de longe, as escadarias do prédio do Hokage. Percebi que Shino, até então meu melhor amigo, subia calmamente as escadas, conversando com Hinata. Ela parecia estar se recuperando bem depois de tudo que aconteceu. Ainda portava algumas faixas enroladas por seu corpo, cicatrizando os ferimentos que eu mesma causara nela, mas o jutsu que a manipulava fora, com muito esforço, removido.

Após eu conseguir subir aqueles infinitos degraus, cheguei ao andar do escritório. Ao lado da porta, Naruto e Sai conversavam. Ao me vir chegar, Naruto abriu um longo sorriso, me seguindo com o olhar até o término da minha aproximação. Inconscientemente, também abri um tímido sorriso, em resposta.

- Bom dia Sakura-chan.

- Bom dia Sai.

Caminhei mais um pouco até poder abraçar o Naruto, o cumprimentando com um selinho.

- Mande-os entrar! – ouvir a voz de Tsunade-sama, abafada pela porta fechada.

- Por favor entrem. – Chizune dizia, abrindo a porta.

Afastei-me dos braços de Naruto e, em seguida, entrei pela porta. Naruto e Sai vieram atrás de mim. Nos posicionamos de frente para a mesa onde Tsunade-sama apoiava seus pés. Ao lado dela, Jiraya-sama encontrava-se de braços cruzados, parecendo estar impaciente.

Tsunade-sama retirou seus pés da mesa, ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira. Ela segurou seu pequeno copo e o levantou para que Chizune trouxesse o saquê. Em menos de dez segundos, seu copo já encontrava-se cheio para que iniciássemos essa importante reunião.

- Eu os chamei aqui pois temos novidades sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke. – Tsunade-sama dizia, sustentando uma expressão nem um pouco agradável.

Ao ouvir o que seria o assunto da conversa, senti uma leve pontada em meu estômago. A idéia de poder achar Sasuke-kun e trazê-lo de volta pra casa ainda estava vívida em meus pensamentos, ele ainda me fazia bastante falta.

- A última vez que ele tinha sido visto fora na batalha contra Orochimaru, que vocês participaram. – Tsunade-sama deu uma pausa, tomando um gole de saquê. - Bem, Jiraya, continue daqui.

Jiraya-sama finalmente descruzou os braços, iniciando seu discurso.

- Bom, após aquele incidente, Orochimaru conseguiu escapar por muito pouco. – Jiraya-sama disse, virando seu rosto para olhar nos olhos de Naruto. - Como seu golpe ainda não estava completo Naruto, ele não foi o bastante para derrotá-lo.

- Como assim ele não morreu!? Tenho certeza que acertei em cheio meu golpe nele... as cicatrizes em meu braço são prova disso. – Naruto replicava, inconformado.

- Seu golpe pode ter funcionado para derrotar Kakuzu, mas Orochimaru é um ser imprevisível, ele conhece inúmeras formas de fugir. Mas não se preocupe, desta vez ele morreu mesmo.

- Como assim Jiraya-sama? – perguntei.

- Quando Sasuke fugiu da vila novamente, ele sabia que aquele golpe não tinha sido o bastante para banir aquele verme da face da terra. Ele foi em busca de Orochimaru, e minhas fontes mais confiáveis, confirmaram que ele, definitivamente, o derrotou.

Fiquei sem ar. Olhei para o lado, a feição de Naruto mostrava-se no mesmo espanto que o meu. Se mesmo o novo e incrível golpe de Naruto, agora banido pois causa danos irreversíveis nele também, não adiantara, com esse feito Sasuke se mostrava incrivelmente superior.

- Descobri, por meio de minhas fontes, que ele está a procura de algumas pessoas para formar um time. – Jiraya continuava, ignorando o susto que eu e Naruto levamos.

- Mas por que ele faria isso? – perguntei, ainda abismada.

- Ele ainda quer vingança, Sakura. – Tsunade-sama respondia.

- Então, para chegarmos até ele... nós precisamos capturar Uchiha Itachi. – Naruto concluía.

- Exatamente. E eu já tenho tudo pronto para que comecemos nossa busca. – Kakashi-sensei dizia, entrando.

- O que você pretende fazer, Kakashi? - Jiraya indagava.

- Pretendo chamar um time que tem bastante experiência junto do time Kakashi para fazer a busca. – ele explicava.

- Mas vocês precisarão manter contato uns com os outros, e se caso um de vocês o encontrar, o que acontece? – Tsunade-sama perguntava.

- Bem, como vamos buscar um membro da akatsuki, eles geralmente andam sozinhos ou em duplas. Meu plano inicial é de separarmos nossos dois times em duplas e quando localizarmos Uchiha Itachi, faremos uma emboscada. Para isso, utilizarei meus cães de busca para auxiliar na procura e na comunicação.

- Hmm... parece um bom plano. E qual seria o outro time?

- O Time Kurenai seria perfeito para esta missão. Além de ser bastante familiarizado com o Time Kakashi, eles possuem uma das melhores habilidades para busca de Konoha. – Kakashi-sensei dizia, muito confiante.

Tsunade-sama respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Ela possuía esse costume quando se tratava de decisões muito sérias. Ela sussurrou algo para Jiraya-sama, ele a respondeu, em seguida ela abriu seus olhos, dizendo seu veredicto.

- Certo, pode chamá-los. Iniciaremos esta missão assim que todos estiverem prontos.

- Então... nos encontramos daqui uma hora na entrada da vila para acertar os detalhes, vejo vocês três lá.

Assim que terminou de dizer, Kakashi-sensei desapareceu, restando apenas uma fumaça branca de seu jutsu de fuga.

- Vocês três ouviram, estão dispensados. – Tsunade-sama finalizava nossa reunião, tomando o último gole de saquê de seu pequeno copo.

Nos dirigimos para a saída, Sai foi na frente pois precisava buscar seus materiais de pintura. Quando fechei a porta do escritório, vi Naruto com os braços apoiados sobre a sacada, fitando as nuvens, pensativo. Caminhei até ele, abraçando-o por trás.

- Não fique assim, nós vamos achá-lo. – eu dizia, apoiando meu queixo sobre seu ombro direito. Eu estava tentando olhar na mesma direção que ele para tentar decifrar melhor seus pensamentos.

- Por que ele tem que ser cabeça dura desse jeito!? Esse ódio que ele sustenta, só trás coisas ruins. Foi por causa dele que nós estamos separados por tanto tempo. – Naruto desabafava.

- Eu também sinto muito sua falta... nós temos que encontrá-lo e fazê-lo entender que não adianta se vingar pois, no fim disso, só resta o vazio. – eu tentava consolá-lo.

- Preciso ficar mais forte. Meu golpe não foi o bastante para derrotar Orochimaru e trazer Sasuke de volta... mais uma vez eu falhei, Sakura-chan.

Percebi que ele olhava para os ferimentos em seu braço direito, inconformado com a situação. Eu o apertei mais forte, tentando dividir com ele a dor que permanecia em seu coração. Palavras não iam deixá-lo em paz, então resolvi ficar em silêncio.

- Vamos, esta espera está me matando. Quero saber logo o que Kakashi-sensei pretende fazer. – Naruto finalmente disse.


	4. Capítulo II: A Vila dos Cataventos

**Capítulo II: A Vila dos Cataventos**

**N**aruto, Sai e eu chegamos na entrada da vila, como combinado. Estavam presentes no local todos os integrantes do Time Kurenai, Capitão Yamato e todo o canil do Kakashi-sensei. Ao ver Shino, meio oculto na sombra de uma das árvores, não me contive e fui logo cumprimentá-lo, estava morrendo de saudades do meu melhor amigo.

- Oi Shino!! Que saudade de você!! – eu o cumprimentei, abraçando-o de surpresa.

Suas bochechas se avermelharam, ele me afastou timidamente, ajeitando seus óculos escuros.

- Olá, Sakura-san. Faz tempo que não nos vemos, já tinha me esquecido desse seu jeito tão... _caloroso_. – ele ironizava.

Dei algumas risadas, completando sua fala logo a seguir.

- Sim, você tem estado muito ocupado com as missões fora da vila não é? Nós temos que marcar outra tarde como aquela em que conversamos muito enquanto comíamos seu famoso bolo... era de quê mesmo? – eu não me recordava bem.

- Você gostou tanto que esqueceu. – ele soltou um suspiro carregado de descrença. – Era de Merengue... Bolo de Merengue. – ele dizia o nome, parecendo que era a milésima vez que ele o pronunciava.

- Isso!! Eu preciso que você me ensine a fazer, comilão do jeito que o Naruto é, ele vai adorar. Mas, deixando de lado os assuntos que devem ser colocados em dia, você sabe o que Kakashi-sensei pretende fazer nos chamando aqui? – eu indagava, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Bem, eu também não sei direito, mas parece que ele encontrou algumas pistas que nos leva ao rastro de Itachi. Ele deixou seus cães aqui e foi buscar algo em sua casa.

- Você tem idéia do que seja? Eu e Naruto queremos muito resgatar Sasuke-kun, ele não pode fechar esse ciclo de ódio tendo sua vingança concretizada.

- Eu sei disso, fique tranqüila que nós o impediremos, eu farei de tudo para que isso não aconteça, mas temos que esperar o Kakashi-sensei voltar para nos explicar como iremos proceder nesta missão. Também não faço a mínima idéia do plano dele. – ele dizia, encerrando o assunto.

Olhei de volta para o Naruto, ele sorria, meio sem jeito, enquanto conversava com Hinata. Parece que a amizade que eles firmaram na missão passada era verdadeira, apesar do jutsu de Orochimaru.

- Shino, e a Hinata, como ela está? – eu perguntei baixinho.

- Ela está bem melhor agora. Desde o início do tratamento, ela vem se esforçando muito para sarar todos os ferimentos, tanto é que ela quase não possui mais nenhum. – Shino dizia, alegre. - Mas se não fossem as visitas do Naruto, ela não teria forças para superar essa barra.

- _Visitas do Naruto?_ – meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Sim, ele ia ao hospital umas duas vezes por semana fazer companhia pra ela... você não sabia?

- Não... mas que bom que isso a ajudou a melhorar. – sorri, tentando disfarçar esse sentimento de ciúme momentâneo.

- Não adianta tentar me enganar, Sakura-san. Eu te conheço muito bem para saber que você está com ciúmes. – ele dava tímidas risadas. – Fique tranqüila, o Naruto te ama mais do que você imagina.

- Eu sei disso. – disse, olhando para outro lado, fazendo birra.

Nesse momento, Kakashi-sensei surgiu no alto da árvore em que eu e Shino conversávamos, carregando um pergaminho. Por um momento, achei que ele estava ali fazia algum tempo, apenas ouvindo minha conversa.

- Certo, o recreio acabou. – ele disse, abrindo o pergaminho no chão.

- O que é isso Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto perguntava.

- É um mapa. Para explicar melhor o que vamos fazer, eu precisava mostrá-los graficamente nossas ações. – ele disse, terminando de ajeitar o pergaminho aberto.

- Certo. Eu recebi uma mensagem de um velho amigo meu, ele me disse que chegou a ver, nos arredores mais distantes da sua vila, dois peregrinos vestindo capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas rodeando o local, à procura de algo. De acordo com a descrição que ele me passou, "_um deles possuía uma espada muito grande, toda coberta por um tipo de esparadrapo"_.

- Parece ser a espada do Kisame. – eu disse.

- Exatamente, e como sabemos, a dupla dele até o momento, é Uchiha Itachi.

Meu coração acelerou. Estávamos no rastro de uma pista quente, já podia me imaginar frente a frente àqueles olhos vermelhos, possuidores do Mangekyou Sharingan, prontos para me matarem sem o mínimo aviso.

- A vila dele fica aqui.

Kakashi-sensei apontou para um grupo de colinas desenhadas no mapa, perto do litoral. Elas ficavam bem próximas de Konoha, fiz uma conta rápida utilizando a escala do mapa, eram em torno de 10 horas de caminhada. Voltei a olhar as colinas, consegui enxergar com muita dificuldade o nome do local, estava escrito "Vila dos Cataventos".

- Vila dos Cataventos? – perguntei. Nunca tinha ouvido falar desta vila, nem nos livros da biblioteca particular de Tsunade-sama lembro de ter lido algo parecido.

- A Vila dos Cataventos foi fundada a pouco tempo, foi a junção de três "mini vilas" que resolveram se unir por conta de ideais políticos parecidos. Eles não possuem um Kage como líder, mas sim um "Senhor Feudal" que detém monopólio político-econômico da região. A segurança da vila é feita a partir de ninjas contratados de vilas vizinhas, inclusive ninjas de Konoha, que residem lá permanentemente. Por isso houve a necessidade de eu buscar o mapa em minha casa, eu tracei as coordenadas da localização desta nova vila a partir das informações cedidas por este meu amigo.

- Humm... então quer dizer que este seu amigo também é daqui de Konoha, mas mora lá por conta da contratação?

- Exatamente. Nós participamos de algumas missões pela Anbu juntos e, assim que viu o que poderiam ser akatsukis, ele imediatamente me contatou.

- Entendi. Mas então, o que nós vamos fazer?

- Como eu disse anteriormente, vamos nos dividir em duplas para ver se encontramos mais rapidamente Itachi, antes que Sasuke o faça.

Mais uma vez meu coração disparou. Eu ainda não tinha percebido o fato de que Sasuke-kun também poderia ter recebido a mesma informação e tido a mesma iniciativa de procurar Itachi nos arredores daquela nova vila. De duas uma: ou nós topávamos com Itachi, ou iríamos direto de encontro ao Sasuke-kun.

- Quais serão as duplas, Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto perguntava, ele parecia estar no mesmo sentimento de adrenalina que o meu.

- Bem, pensei em colocar um rastreador com cada um de vocês do time Kakashi. Assim sendo, as duplas ficaram: Sakura e Shino, Naruto e Hinata, Sai e Kiba e Yamato e eu. Cada dupla vai receber um dos meus cães para mantermos o contato e potencializarmos o poder de rastreamento. Ao chegarmos à vila, eu terminarei de explicar os detalhes. Agora precisamos partir, vamos. – Kakashi-sensei finalizava as explicações, dando início à caminhada.

Mantivemos a mesma formação que costumávamos usar, Hinata ia na dianteira para poder enxergar todo o trajeto há quilômetros de distância, em seguida Kiba e Akamaru, para poderem detectar possíveis inimigos escondidos nas laterais e nas proximidades, e por fim, todos os outros atrás para darem suporte caso algo acontecesse.

Olhei para o lado, em busca do rosto de Naruto, ele sustentava um olhar distante, a adrenalina inicial havia passado, deixando novamente o vazio que Sasuke-kun nos fazia sentir com sua falta. Ao perceber que eu o encarava, ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, me olhando docemente. Como que num movimento involuntário, desviei meu olhar rapidamente, minhas bochechas ficando avermelhadas. Ouvi suas risadas por conta deste movimento, fazendo com que um sorriso brotasse em meu rosto também. Apesar de tudo, termos um ao outro é o que nos fazia persistir na busca pelo Sasuke-kun, nos fazia também querermos permanecer vivos, para que um pudesse proteger o outro.

Após muito tempo viajando, era possível perceber que o Sol começava a se esconder atrás das colinas, ainda um pouco distantes do local onde nos encontrávamos. Passamos o dia inteiro caminhando, trocando apenas algumas palavras, o clima de tensão era evidente. Kakashi-sensei de tempos em tempos consultava o mapa para confirmar nossa localização, para que não houvesse nenhum desvio, já que estávamos andando numa rota até então desconhecida, apenas alguns ninjas de Konoha haviam passado por ela.

Como estávamos muito perto do oceano, eu conseguia ouvir bem baixinho o som das ondas se chocando contra a areia, o cheiro de água salgada que pairava no ar também era perceptível. Desde Konoha, a paisagem havia mudado completamente: antes viajávamos pulando de árvore em árvore, agora caminhávamos pelos campos abertos, vastos, apenas cobertos com gramíneas e árvores de pequeno porte. Num local tão desprotegido, era quase impossível não ser visto andando por aí. Mesmo assim, Itachi e Kisame pareceram ignorar esse fato ao pisar nestas terras. Fico me perguntando qual o motivo de se exporem tanto ao virem aqui, ou eles estão querendo ser vistos de propósito ou devem estar procurando algo muito importante para correrem tal risco.

- Pessoal já chega por hoje. – Kakashi-sensei disse, parando de caminhar. – Falta pouco para chegarmos, mas como já está escurecendo, devemos descansar para chegarmos com total potencial para o verdadeiro início da missão. Podem montar suas barracas.

- Deixa comigo Kakashi, eu cuido disso. – Capitão Yamato dizia muito empolgado, esfregando as mãos.

- Espere aí. Receio que desta vez teremos que recusar sua hospitalidade.

- O que houve? – a empolgação sumira ao ouvir as palavras de Kakashi-sensei.

- Como aqui é desprotegido, sem muitas árvores para nos escondermos, sua casa chamaria mais atenção ainda, viraríamos presas fáceis...

Capitão Yamato ficou muito triste quando se deu conta da recusa, mas entendeu os motivos. Kakashi-sensei estava certo, não podíamos nos expor mais do que já estávamos.

Rapidamente montamos as barracas, comemos alguns lanches de fácil preparação que foram encontrados nas mochilas de Naruto e Kiba e logo fomos dormir. Bem, todos foram dormir, exceto eu.

Tentei de diversas maneiras pegar no sono, mas minha cabeça não conseguia relaxar com tantos pensamentos surgindo. Depois de uma hora tentando sem sucesso, resolvi sair da barraca para tomar um ar. Tomei bastante cuidado para não fazer barulho, não queria atrapalhar o sono de ninguém, também me preocupei em não me afastar muito do acampamento improvisado, para não correr o risco de ser morta por algum eventual encontro com Itachi. Enquanto caminhava, percebi que começavam a surgir pequenas porções de areia pelo caminho, até que me deparei com algo inacreditável: uma praia completamente deserta e incrivelmente linda. As luzes da lua e das estrelas eram refletidas na água do mar, ele se encontrava calmo e quase silencioso, perfeito para espairecer a mente de uma pessoa com problemas de insônia. Sentei-me sobre a areia branca e fofa, fiquei contemplando a beleza do céu naquela noite. Quando me dei conta, uma pessoa sentara-se ao meu lado, sem que eu percebesse.

- Sem sono de novo.

- Sim.

Ele soltou um leve suspiro, me irritando levemente.

- Por que não me deixa ficar acordada em paz?

- Porque eu me preocupo com você.

- Já basta você ir na minha casa quase todos os dias verificar se estou dormindo... estou cansada de ter alguém me vigiando.

Ele ficou calado por uns instantes. Sua expressão mudou completamente, não tinha me dado conta do que eu havia dito, só fui perceber minutos depois.

- Me desculpa, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – suspirei.

- Eu entendi, Sakura-chan. Quer que eu vá embora? Só vim aqui porque também estou sem sono. – ele dizia se levantando, desanimado.

- Não! – eu o impedi. – Já que estamos acordados...

Naruto não resistiu ao meu pedido e cedeu.

- Venha, deite-se aqui. – eu sinalizei dando leves batidas no meu colo.

Naruto deitou-se na areia, deixando seu rosto sobre meu colo. Ele olhava para o céu enquanto eu alisava seus cabelos, também devia estar admirando as estrelas como eu fizera há pouco. Apesar de estarmos no litoral, o frio que vinha chegando com o outono exigia um pouco mais de proteção, eu vestia uma blusa de frio e uma calça, ambas rosas-claras, eram quase o mesmo estilo do pijama do Naruto, que era azul bebê.

- Está tão linda esta noite. – ele comentava.

- Sim, ainda mais a luz dela refletida na água do mar, parece que fica mais linda ainda. – concordei.

- Não, eu não estava falando da lua, eu estava falando de você.

Fiquei surpresa ao ouvir as palavras dele, fiquei paralisada por uns instantes, sem ação. Minhas bochechas devem ter ficado completamente vermelhas, eu estava totalmente sem jeito. Naruto assistiu com muita atenção cada movimento meu, abrindo um longo sorriso e dando leves risadas.

- Do que está rindo!? – eu perguntei de olhos fechados, com medo de ficar mais envergonhada ainda.

- Você fica mais linda ainda com vergonha. – ele provocava.

- Seu idiota! Pare de falar assim se não eu não vou conseguir olhar pra você nunca mais!

Naruto estava apenas se divertindo às minhas custas, mesmo com aquelas frases possuindo um tom de verdade.

- Nem sei como tive a sorte de ter meu amor correspondido, mesmo tendo demorado um pouco...

- Eu só demorei pra te corresponder porque eu não tinha percebido ainda que eu gostava daquele trapalhão que só se metia em encrenca. – eu resmungava.

- Era assim que você me via Sakura-chan?

- Eu ainda te vejo assim.

Abri meus olhos, via uma expressão neutra no rosto de Naruto.

- A única diferença é que agora eu sei que eu não consigo viver sem estar junto desse idiota. – completei, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

Ele me olhou com ternura, levantando-se para alcançar os meus lábios, eu o ajudei me inclinando pra frente. Seu beijo doce e apaixonado, eu adorava sentir sua respiração, seus lábios, sua boca junto da minha. Enquanto nos beijávamos, Naruto ia levantando-se pouco a pouco. Quando me dei conta, eu estava deitada na areia e ele de joelhos sobre mim, eu segurava seu rosto em minhas mãos e ele apoiava-se com uma mão na areia e a outra se ocupava em brincar com meus cabelos. Sem largar o beijo, ele desceu suas mãos até minha cintura, levantando um pouco minha blusa, até a altura do umbigo. Ficou acariciando minha barriga, suas mãos frias passeavam, como se quisessem ir além, mas mantinham-se na área delimitada. Eu não resisti, comecei a morder seus lábios inferiores cada vez que Naruto se detinha, provocando-o, eu sabia que ele não iria agüentar por muito tempo, esse era seu ponto fraco. De uma forma defensiva, ele foi desacelerando o beijo, até que nós nos afastamos. Ficamos nos olhando, ele fazia carinho com as costas dos dedos em minha bochecha, eu apenas o encarava com uma expressão amena, de felicidade. Após longos minutos nos olhando, Naruto finalmente disse.

- Sakura-chan, não tem idéia de como eu amo você.

- Humm... e como seria esse amor? – eu continuava a provocá-lo. Ele deu uma pequena risada, me respondendo.

- Sua felicidade, é a minha felicidade, sua tristeza, é a minha também. Sua vida, é a minha vida.

Suas palavras eram profundas, mas eu já sabia disso. Afinal, eu também me sentia assim.

- Pois saiba que eu também te amo incondicionalmente da mesma forma.

- Fico muito feliz por ouvir essas palavras, Sakura-chan.

Naruto sorriu, ficando de pé. Também me levantei, mas não entendi nada. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, ele me pegou de surpresa em seu colo, me levando de volta até o acampamento. Só pude descer quando ele me colocou dentro da barraca.

- Boa noite Sakura-chan. – ele se despediu, fechando o zíper da minha barraca.

- Boa noite... – eu respondi, ainda confusa.

Fiquei prestando atenção, ouvi o barulho do zíper da barraca dele se fechando, era sinal de que a conversa tinha terminado. Cobri-me com o cobertor, fechei os olhos e fiquei pensando, qual seria o significado daquelas últimas palavras. Cheguei a conclusão de que Naruto devia estar inseguro quanto aos acontecimentos do dia seguinte, talvez aquelas palavras fossem as últimas trocadas entre nós até que tudo terminasse.

Partimos logo cedo, deveríamos chegar o quanto antes à Vila dos Cataventos, Kakashi-sensei ficou no nosso pé para que nos apressássemos. Naruto e eu trocamos apenas um "bom dia", não tive a chance de perguntar o que fora aquilo noite passada.

Não faltava muito para chegarmos, fomos subindo as colinas, a vila ficava no ponto mais alto delas. Quanto mais me aproximava, mais eu me encantava com o cenário do lugar, o céu completamente azul-claro com poucas nuvens, ao redor, quilômetros e quilômetros de grama, no horizonte o mar calmo e tranqüilizante e, pra completar, o som das garças voando na direção do oceano. Me senti bem estando naquele lugar, era bem relaxante.

- Aqui é bem bonito, não acha, Sakura-chan? – Naruto cochichava.

- Sim! Eu estava reparando também, eu adorei a calma que esse lugar passa. – comentei.

- O que acha de virmos passar alguns dias aqui, _só eu e você...?_

Naruto falara tão baixo que eu mal consegui escutar, ele definitivamente estava com muita vergonha, não precisava nem olhar para seu rosto, que estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate. Meu coração palpitou quando ouvi a parte de "só eu e você", fiquei sem ação por alguns segundos, envergonhada.

- Ah, não precisa fazer essa cara, vamos combinar isso depois que as coisas se acalmarem. – Naruto sorria, deixando as bochechas rosadas mais visíveis.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça, sorrindo em seguida.

- O que são essas coisas, Kakashi-sensei? – Sai perguntou, apontando para uma das laterais.

"Que coisas?" pensei. Olhei em volta, já estávamos no topo das colinas, só precisávamos caminhar um pouco mais a frente para chegarmos à entrada da vila. Quando percebi do que Sai estava falando, meus olhos se arregalaram, fiquei boquiaberta.

- São os cataventos. – Kakashi-sensei respondeu.

Como assim, cataventos!? Eles eram incrivelmente gigantes, maiores até que o prédio do Hokage. E tinham vários deles, todos enfileirados, girando apenas com a força do vento. Aliás, ventava bastante aqui em cima, não tinha me dado conta até topar com essas construções malucas.

- Agora eu sei o por quê do nome da vila. – comentei. – Mas pra quê tantos? Um só já faria jus ao nome.

- Esse meu amigo chegou a comentar sobre essa peculiaridade da vila. Eles fazem energia elétrica através do movimento dos cataventos, gerado pelas correntes de vento que passam aqui.

- Incrível! – eu e Sai falamos.

Eu realmente estava muito encantada com o lugar. Primeiro a atmosfera relaxante e agora isso. Definitivamente essa era uma vila muito diferente das que eu conhecia, era bem avançada, tanto tecnologicamente quanto socialmente. Sem sombras de dúvida que eu voltaria aqui com o Naruto, à passeio.

- Bem como podem ver, a entrada da vila fica logo ali. – Kakashi-sensei apontava. – Vamos rever alguns detalhes do plano. Façam as duplas, invocarei um cachorro para cada dupla, serão os mesmos que decidimos em Konoha.

Caminhei para o lado de Shino, Kakashi-sensei chamou seus cães. Minha dupla ficou com o Bisuke, o menor dos cães, de cor alaranjada e olhos arregalados.

- O plano é o seguinte: a dupla de Sakura ficará responsável pela parte Norte da cidade, a de Naruto pela Sul, a de Sai pela parte Oeste e a minha pela parte Leste. Procurem em lojas, hotéis, mercados, todos os locais por onde Itachi e Kisame podem ter passado, buscando informações. No final do dia, nos reuniremos aqui para discutirmos as informações obtidas, para decidirmos qual será o próximo passo. Se acontecer de se encontrarem com os akatsukis, comuniquem imediatamente através dos cães e não façam nada de perigoso até que todos cheguem, fui claro?

- Sim. – respondemos todos em coro.

- Certo. Podem ir. – Kakashi-sensei nos dispensou, sumindo junto com Capitão Yamato e Pakkun.

- Sakura-chan. – Naruto me puxou pelo braço, antes que eu saísse com o meu mini-time.

- O que houve?

Naruto respirou fundo, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

- Eu não estarei ao seu lado para te proteger então... por favor eu lhe imploro... tome bastante cuidado enquanto estivermos nessa missão, se acontecer alguma coisa com você eu...

Naruto transbordava preocupação. Eu precisava acalmá-lo antes que eu também começasse a ficar neurótica.

- Pode deixar, estarei de olhos abertos o tempo inteiro. – eu o tranqüilizava. – Mas preste atenção, se você quer que eu cumpra com o que me pede, espero que você também o faça... estou lhe pedindo para tomar cuidado também, não vá agir pelo impulso se você topar com Itachi ou com Sasuke-kun. – eu o olhei desconfiada, ele desviou seu olhar.

– Certo? – insisti.

- Tudo bem, vou fazer o que me pede.

- Vamos Naruto-kun. – Hinata o chamava.

Naruto aproximou-se, me deu um beijo rápido, com gosto de despedida, virando-se para partir.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei.

Fui até onde Shino e Bisuke me esperavam.

- Tudo bem, Sakura-san?

- Sim, não se preocupe Shino, vai dar tudo certo, tenho fé nisso. – disse, sorrindo.

Shino ficou quieto por uns instantes, me analisando. Eu dei o primeiro passo, indicando que não devíamos mais tocar naquele assunto. Bisuke tomou a dianteira, farejando, à procura de cheiros familiares, Shino veio logo em seguida, desistindo de perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Andamos por horas, fomos em vários comércios, perguntando sobre dois homens vestindo capas pretas e nenhum sinal deles. Bisuke também não captou nenhum cheiro que nos desse pista de sua localização.

- Mas que droga, andamos pra caramba e não conseguimos nenhuma informação. – falei, indignada.

- Realmente, mas fique calma, esta missão exige bastante paciência, Sakura-san.

- Você tem razão. Espero que os outros estejam com mais sorte que a gente. O que está fazendo Shino?

Eu o olhei, ele estava liberando um enxame de insetos, eles foram ganhando altitude e, de repente, sumiram.

- Eu liberei alguns insetos para sobrevoarem toda a Zona Norte da cidade, eu poderei enxergar toda essa área através deles. Enquanto isso, nós devemos continuar com as perguntas.

- Nossa... você é simplesmente incrível Shino! – eu o elogiei, com os olhos brilhando.

Continuamos nossa cansativa busca, sem muitos progressos. Ao meio dia, Shino nos forçou a dar uma pausa, para almoçarmos. Por incrível que pareça, ele nos levou à um restaurante de lámen, um pouco maior que o Ichiraku.

- Parece que eu carrego um carma. – reclamei, vencida.

Nos sentamos no balcão, a velha senhora nos atendeu com muita hospitalidade.

- Sejam bem vindos à Vila dos Cataventos. Qual será o pedido de vocês jovens?

- Dois lámens com carne de porco por favor. – Shino pedira.

- Como sabe que não somos daqui senhora? – perguntei.

- Ah... é que ultimamente tenho recebido clientes de fora, logo imaginei que vocês também fossem, por causa das roupas estranhas.

Enquanto ela preparava, eu tive um estalo. Se ela estava recebendo clientes de fora, ela podia ter visto Itachi.

- Senhora, por acaso esses clientes vestiam capas pretas?

Shino me olhou, surpreso. Ele não havia percebido essa possibilidade.

- Hmm... – a velha senhora parecia estar forçando a memória. - Sim, um deles tinha uma _coisa_ nas costas também. Lembro-me que o garoto alto, de cabelo escuro, foi muito educado, ele até me deu uma gorjeta elogiando minha culinária. Ele era muito bonito também, minha neta ficou encantada! – a senhora falava bem empolgada. – Aqui está sua comida, bom apetite.

- Senhora, eles vieram aqui hoje?

- Eu não sei, quem estava cuidado do restaurante era minha neta, mas ela acabou de sair pra comprar mais carne.

- Ah, tudo bem...

A velha senhora deixou-nos a sós, e foi atender outros clientes. Shino e eu começamos a comer, empolgados.

- Parece que estamos perto de descobrir onde eles estão. – comentei.

- Sim, dependendo de quando eles vieram aqui, podemos tentar prever aonde foram ou o que estão buscando nessa parte da cidade. Vamos continuar perguntando por essas proximidades, tenho certeza de que vamos encontrar algo.

- Sim!

Enquanto comíamos percebi que Bisuke estava inquieto, rondando todo o restaurante, procurando por alguma coisa, até que ele nos chamou.

- Sakura, Shino, venham até aqui.

- Muito obrigada pela comida senhora, estava delicioso. – agradeci de longe, deixando o dinheiro sob o balcão.

Caminhei até Bisuke, ele parecia ter encontrado algo, ele estava próximo a um dos bancos do restaurante.

- O que encontrou? – perguntei.

- Sinto cheiro de _Uchiha_. E está fresco.


	5. Capítulo III: Os Uchihas

**Capítulo III: Os Uchihas**

**S**enti meu coração disparar ao saber que eu podia dar de cara com Itachi a qualquer instante. O sangue fugira do meu rosto, deixando à mostra um pálido não muito empolgante. Sentei-me no banco e respirei calmamente para que as idéias fluíssem com mais naturalidade, para que eu não tomasse a decisão errada.

- Sakura-san você está bem? Tome um pouco, vai te ajudar a melhorar. – Shino disse me entregando um copo com água.

- O que vamos fazer agora Shino? – perguntei entre um gole e outro.

- Não sei. Bisuke, qual é a porcentagem de você estar certo?

- Eu daria 70% de certeza. Como o cheiro não está muito fraco, acho que dá pra seguirmos e comprovarmos.

Shino estava mais sério do que nunca. Parecia estar medindo cuidadosamente as informações, acho que ele também se sentiria responsável se algo me acontecesse, além do fato de ser meu melhor amigo, mas também por causa do Naruto.

- Como não temos certeza, devemos apenas informar ao Kakashi-sensei quando nos reunirmos no fim do dia.

- Você ficou maluco? Não podemos deixar uma chance dessas passar! Quem sabe quando poderemos encontrá-lo de novo... se demorarmos muito, é capaz de Sasuke matá-lo ou ser morto.

- Mas, Sakura-san... o risco é muito alto.

- Nós não precisamos lutar com ele, basta que comprovemos sua localização, assim mandamos uma mensagem para os outros virem.

Shino novamente ficou incrivelmente sério, quieto por uns instantes. Eu o olhei, forçando-o a aceitar. Ele tinha de admitir que meu plano não era tão perigoso assim... pelo contrário! Era o mais natural de se pensar afinal, nossa missão era encontrar Itachi e estávamos muito perto de conseguirmos isso.

- É você tem razão, faremos isso. Mas se oferecer risco, por menor que seja, nós abortamos e nos encontramos com Kakashi-sensei.

- Certo! Bisuke, por favor, nos leve até onde você conseguir sentir o cheiro.

Bisuke rapidamente tomou a dianteira e nós o seguimos. Afastamos-nos do restaurante, entramos num bairro muito diferente, mas não muito longe dali. Ele era famoso por suas várias lojas de ervas medicinais, conhecidas por toda a região. Eu já tinha lido em alguns livros sobre este lugar só não sabia que ficava nesta nova vila, seria interessante dar uma olhada nos medicamentos disponíveis se não estivéssemos mais preocupados em encontrar a fonte do ódio de Sasuke-kun. À medida que avançávamos, Bisuke diminuía o passo, até que começamos a caminhar. Eu percebia por suas feições que ficava cada vez mais difícil ele continuar nosso percurso, ele parecia sentir dificuldade em encontrar o cheiro. Havia momentos em que ele parava para farejar a direção certa, confesso que eu tinha receio de ele perder o rastro, eu queria muito chegar até Itachi, mesmo sendo perigoso, eu queria evitar que Sasuke concluísse sua vingança.

- Espere! – Shino disse, parando.

- O que houve?! – perguntei aflita.

Shino sentou-se no chão, fazendo alguns selos e permanecendo imóvel. Eu apenas observei calada até que ele voltasse a falar.

- Sim eu vejo claramente. Hmm...

- Shino?

- Sakura-san, um de meus insetos encontrou alguém com a capa da Akatsuki. Eu pude ver apenas a silhueta, mas tenho certeza de que é da Akatsuki. – Shino dizia, se levantando. – E essa pessoa está na direção oposta.

- O quê!? Mas então... Bisuke, tem certeza de que este é o caminho certo?

- Sim, mesmo que esteja fraco, eu tenho certeza de que este cheiro pertence ao Uchiha, não estamos muito longe de encontrarmos a fonte. Eu só estou sentindo dificuldades por causa do cheiro das ervas que são muito fortes.

- Será que seu inseto não viu o Kisame? – perguntei.

- Não duvido, não deu pra ver quem estava usando a capa.

- Mas eles só andam juntos, não faria sentido se separarem...

- O que vamos fazer? Já que você sugeriu a busca, ache uma solução pra este dilema. – Shino disse, seu tom de voz parecia indiferente.

Soltei um suspiro, esse cabeça dura estava chateado até agora.

- Vamos nos separar. Eu vou com Bisuke até onde ele conseguir sentir o cheiro e você vai atrás dessa pessoa que encontrou. Deixe um de seus insetos comigo, vamos manter contato através dele. Assim que confirmar quem é esse akatsuki, me informe. Eu chamarei Kakashi-sensei e os outros assim que tivermos provas concretas.

- Você está louca, mais arriscado que isso só pedindo pro Kisame te cortar em duas.

- Não é hora para piadinhas, nosso tempo é curto, eles podem escapar. Já que estamos nisso, vamos terminar de uma vez. - mantive meu tom de voz firme, passando segurança.

Shino não teve escolha, deixou um de seus insetos comigo e foi verificar a outra pista. Eu continuei seguindo Bisuke. Depois que saímos do bairro medicinal, nosso passo novamente aumentou, ele já não sentia dificuldade em diferenciar os cheiros. Meu coração estava disparado, minhas mãos estavam completamente geladas, definitivamente algo grande estava pra acontecer. Percebi que começamos a nos afastar das lojas, fomos para um bairro de casas, estávamos quase fora da vila. Repentinamente Bisuke parou e começou a rosnar.

- Bisuke?

- Nós chegamos. – ele disse, ainda rosnando.

Escondi-me atrás de uma parede ainda não terminada, de uma casa em construção. Olhei na direção em que Bisuke rosnava, dois garotos conversavam, eles vestiam capas pretas, diferentes das da Akatsuki. O mais baixo possuía uma espada nas costas, suas feições pareciam ser de alguém da Vila da Névoa. O outro, muito mais alto que o primeiro, não se parecia com ninguém que eu já tivesse visto.

_- Aargh! Eles estão demorando muito!_ – o garoto mais baixo parecia impaciente.

_- Calma Suigetsu, eles já devem estar chegando._

_- Quem aquele Sasuke pensa que é nos fazendo esperar desse jeito... tudo por causa desse irmãozinho dele. Ele definitivamente me irrita!_

Sasuke? Então quer dizer que o Uchiha que Bisuke estava falando não era do Itachi... e sim de Sasuke-kun! E agora o que eu faço?! Preciso avisar os outros que encontrei essas pessoas, elas devem ser membros do tal "time" que Sasuke está juntando...

- Bisu...

Antes que eu terminasse a pequena frase, o ar que me restava não conseguiu fazer vibrar as cordas vocais. Por instantes eu fiquei sem respirar, o choque emocional tinha afetado minhas funções vitais.

_- Pare de reclamar Suigetsu, eu e Karin demoramos pois estávamos perguntando sobre Itachi. E nós conseguimos uma ótima informação._ – Sasuke-kun dizia, retirando o capuz. Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos o acompanhava. _- Vocês também encontraram alguma coisa?_

"Karin" também vestia a capa, assim como Sasuke-kun. Ela parecia estar olhando na minha direção, meu coração insistia em bater cada vez mais rápido. Cada segundo que se passava, minha permanência ali se tornava mais arriscada.

_- Sasuke-kun, parece que temos companhia._ – Karin disse apontando na minha direção.

_- Huh?_

- Rápido Bisuke, saia já daqui e conte tudo para o Kakashi-sensei.

- Mas..

- Rápido!

Assim que Bisuke saiu, não demorou muito e Sasuke-kun já estava ao meu lado, não muito feliz em me ver. Nesta situação, eu poderia dizer o mesmo.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke-kun perguntou, soltando um suspiro. – Se você está aqui, no mínimo, aquele idiota também está.

Fiquei quieta apenas o encarando, não podia contar absolutamente nada sobre a missão, tenho certeza de que ele a sabotaria. Agora eu estava realmente encrencada, não tinha como escapar dali, estava dependendo inteiramente da chegada de reforços.

- Vamos responda! – ele disse, chacoalhando meu braço.

- Não grite comigo! – retruquei.

- Não gritar? – Sasuke-kun soltara um leve riso de descrença. – Eu posso _te matar_ se eu quiser, então eu acho mais saudável pra você começar a falar.

Continuei calada, firme.

- Quem é ela Sasuke-kun? - A tal "Karin" havia se aproximado sem que eu percebesse.

- Ela é Haruno Sakura, a intrometida de que lhe falei.

- Oh, é mesmo? E o que faremos com ela? Se quiser eu posso dar um jeito pra você... – ela disse, lançando um olhar perverso sobre mim.

- Não podemos matá-la, ela tem informações de meu interesse. – Sasuke-kun respondeu, rapidamente.

Era um beco sem saída. Não seria uma atitude muito inteligente minha iniciar uma batalha contra eles naquele momento. Eram quatro contra um, sem falar nas habilidades que cada um devia possuir, já que foram escolhidos a dedo por Sasuke-kun. Tentar fugir estava fora de cogitação, só os provocaria ainda mais, já que pelo menos Sasuke-kun era muito mais rápido que eu. O mais prudente agora era deixar as coisas fluírem, tentando evitar ao máximo, um combate físico.

- Mas que droga, logo agora que estamos sem tempo... – Sasuke-kun ficou silencioso por alguns instantes, pensando. - Vamos fazê-la prisioneira da Hebi, depois eu a faço falar, agora temos que terminar o que viemos fazer aqui. Karin, você ficará responsável por vigiá-la.

- O quê!? – ela disse num tom surpreso, mas nem um pouco contente com a notícia.

Sasuke-kun apenas virou as costas, voltando a conversar com os dois garotos de antes. Mas agora eu não conseguia escutar absolutamente nada, eles tinham se afastado bastante.

Prisioneira, francamente... eu sabia que não ia conseguir bisbilhotar sem ser pega, eu _sabia_ que tinha escolhido um caminho sem volta, mas fico pensando... como essa Karin me descobriu, sendo que nem o próprio Sasuke-kun havia percebido minha presença? E, pra completar, agora eu estava sozinha, no meio de pessoas que eu não conhecia e que certamente não eram de boa índole. Até em Sasuke-kun eu não podia confiar, depois da ameaça que recebi dele... "_eu posso te matar se quiser"_ argh...

- Droga... – sussurrei pra mim mesma.

- Do quê está reclamando, _prisioneirinha_? – o tom de deboche na última palavra era evidente, Karin também parecia ter detestado a idéia. Apenas fiquei calada, deixando-a mais irritada.

- Você não tem idéia da sorte que possui! – ela insistiu.

- É, _tô sabendo..._ – respondi num tom de indiferença.

Num movimento rápido, ela sacou uma kunai de minha bolsa e ameaçou-me deixando-a próxima ao meu pescoço.

- Só porque Sasuke-kun gosta de você, não quer dizer que você pode ficar abusando demais da boa vontade dos outros integrantes da Hebi, especialmente eu. – ela ameaçava.

Por um momento eu havia me descuidado, era evidente que eu não podia relaxar desse jeito só porque Sasuke-kun garantira minha vida por mais algum tempo. Mas também, por outro lado, essa Karin estava muito furiosa para uma pessoa que só precisava me vigiar.

- C-certo... – concordei um pouco sem jeito.

Ela abriu um meio sorriso, retirando a kunai de meu pescoço.

- Vamos Karin, é hora de partir. – Sasuke-kun nos chamava de longe.

- Certo, Sasuke-kun ~ – ela o respondeu com uma expressão bem estranha, parecia estar feliz por ele ter se dirigido a ela, mas seu sorriso era medonho.

Acompanhei Karin até que nos aproximássemos dos outros. Ao chegarmos, os dois garotos ficaram me olhando, pareciam estar interessados.

- Muito prazer Sakura-chan, eu sou Suigetsu. Confesso que estava curioso em conhecer a famosa rival da feiosa da Karin. Realmente Sasuke está certo em preferir-lhe, você é muito mais bonita. – ele disse, num tom meio sarcástico.

As feições de Suigetsu me transmitiam um sentimento de desconfiança, seus dentes afiados, parecidos com os de Kisame, reforçavam essa imagem. O leve cheiro de peixe podre que emanava de seu corpo também me incomodava um pouco.

- Cala boca, seu idiota!! – Karin o socou, com as bochechas coradas.

- Eu sou Juugo. – o garoto mais alto, de cabelos alaranjados, se apresentou timidamente.

Juugo parecia ser mais gentil e calmo. Sua aparência serena me transmitia mais confiança, pelo modo como se apresentou, devia ser uma pessoa extremamente reservada. Eu havia me identificado mais com sua pessoa do que com os outros dois: a implicante e o traiçoeiro.

- Barulhentos... – Sasuke-kun sussurrou, virando as costas para partir. Juugo o acompanhou, como uma sombra.

- Espere, Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnn~ - Karin saiu correndo, procurando alcançar os dois que partiram primeiro.

Percebendo que ela estava distraída, virei-me para tentar fugir, mas dei de cara com Suigetsu e seu sorriso assustador.

- Primeiro as damas...

Soltei um leve suspiro, virando-me novamente para a direção em que os outros seguiam. Suigetsu veio logo atrás.

Nós cinco caminhávamos, lado a lado. Estávamos saindo da vila, seguindo para o noroeste. O sol estava se pondo, a temperatura baixava bruscamente, a ponto de fazer os pêlos dos meus braços se arrepiarem. Já devia ter dado tempo dos outros me encontrarem, eu os estava esperando para poder capturar a Hebi. Pensando nisso, me ocorreu uma idéia não muito agradável, fazendo um arrepio correr por todo meu corpo. A idéia de que Shino tivesse mesmo topado, não só com Itachi, mas com Kisame também.

Meu coração acelerou, as preocupações começaram a surgir, dominando minha mente. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar para poder pensar mais um pouco.

Se eles não tinham me encontrado até agora é porque eles deviam estar ocupados, talvez enfrentando os akatsukis. Se fosse esse o caso, tudo faria sentido e outra conclusão se formaria: a de que eles perderiam o meu rastro, se demorassem muito, pois Bisuke os levaria até o local onde fui pega, depois teriam que me rastrear a partir de lá. Só me restava torcer pra que tudo desse certo, e que não demorassem muito se não eu iria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabar sendo morta, assim que Sasuke-kun permitisse que isso acontecesse.

Durante todo o percurso, Sasuke-kun não virou-se, nem para me olhar, ele sustentava um ar sério, como se estivesse ignorando a minha presença o tempo inteiro. Isso me fez lembrar o que Suigetsu falara antes de iniciarmos a caminhada, que eu era a "rival" de Karin e que era a preferida do disputado em questão. Em todo o caso, Sasuke-kun parecia não estar mais interessado em mim, pois até ameaça de morte eu recebera dele. Já Karin me odiava por que ela parecia gostar muito dele, agora eu entendia porque ela implicava comigo. Acho que depois que Sasuke-kun partiu de Konoha, finalmente entendeu que o único que me fazia sentir amor, ao ponto de morrer por ele se necessário, era Naruto e que isso não mudaria, nunca.

A noite havia tomado os céus e nós continuávamos nossa caminhada. O frio que eu sentia era capaz de fazer ranger meus dentes, mas eu o evitava para não chamar atenção. A paisagem ao redor era um pouco diferente da de antes, havia árvores e uma vegetação um pouco mais alta do que a grama verde das colinas da Vila dos Cataventos. Nós paramos, um pouco depois de atravessarmos um rio, ao lado de uma pedreira. Sasuke-kun removeu uma pedra gigante, uma espécie de "porta" que dava para algumas escadas que desciam. Provavelmente devia ser mais um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, agora sem utilidade, pois ele estava morto. Ao terminarmos de descê-las, encontramos um salão enorme, com muitas estátuas, livros e cadeiras, um grande tapete fofo revestia o chão, havia tochas pelas paredes, para poder iluminar o local. Sasuke-kun retirou os sapatos para poder entrar, os outros fizeram o mesmo.

- Vamos descansar para darmos continuidade ao plano. Vocês já sabem onde ficam os quartos. – Sasuke-kun anunciou.

Todos se dirigiram para diferentes portas, eu contei e havia somente 4 delas. Quando todos entraram, ficamos apenas eu e Sasuke-kun no enorme salão decorado.

- Você vem comigo, é hora de termos nossa conversa.

Eu o segui, cambaleando. Não sei o que acontecera comigo, eu estava extremamente cansada, não conseguia enxergar as coisas nitidamente. Eu mal conseguia respirar normalmente, percebi que o suor escorria da minha testa. Nós atravessamos a porta do quarto de Sasuke-kun, o mesmo tapete do salão revestia o chão daquele local, havia uma cama enorme, os cobertores todos roxos, vários travesseiros espalhados. Sasuke-kun retirou sua capa preta e a pendurou numa cadeira, guardou sua espada no canto da porta, em seguida, apontou para que eu me sentasse na cama. Eu deixei minha mochila no chão, também perto da porta, e sentei-me na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira. Logo em seguida, Sasuke-kun veio, sentado-se ao meu lado.

- Agora nós temos tempo, conte-me qual o motivo da sua aparição repentina. – ele disse num tom de voz estável.

Eu sentia dificuldade em respirar, mantive-me calada, ignorando-o. Ele respirou fundo, falando novamente.

- Olha, eu não quero te machucar, estou fazendo isso pelo nosso passado. Só me diga o que veio fazer aqui e eu te deixo ir embora, assim que eu terminar o que planejo. Não posso soltá-la agora, pois você sabe muitas coisas sobre a Hebi, mas assim que tudo acabar, eu te deixo livre.

- Assim que tudo acabar!? Assim que você matar o Itachi? Seja razoável, o que vai conseguir matando seu próprio irmão? Apenas mais tristeza e trevas. – gritei, furiosa.

- Como eu pensei, parece que Konoha também ficou sabendo da visitinha dele à Vila dos Cataventos. – Sasuke-kun percebeu rapidamente. – Então se vocês têm idéia disso, no mínimo mandaram alguém mais junto do Time 7. Quem mais veio?

- Ninguém, só eu e o Naruto estamos aqui.

Sasuke-kun suspirou.

- Vamos, diga, quem mais está aqui?!

- Ning...

Tive uma vertigem súbita e caí nos braços de Sasuke-kun.

- Sakura? Sakura? – sentia alguém me sacudir. - Meu Deus, você está queimando em febre...

Olhei para cima, minha visão estava turva, mal conseguia distinguir quem me segurava. Forcei meus olhos, o máximo que pude, e consegui enxergar quem era. Naruto estava me segurando. Uma felicidade sem igual tomou meu coração, novamente eu estava envolta nos braços dele, agora protegida daquelas pessoas que só queriam me usar e me fazer mal. Num impulso, eu passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijei com todas as minhas forças, com medo de que ele desaparecesse e que isso fosse apenas um sonho. Naruto ficou surpreso, de primeira não me correspondeu, mas não demorou muito para ceder. Seu beijo estava diferente, estava com um gosto mais ardente, me fazia sentir vontade de avançar cada vez mais. O ritmo aumentava, suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, sem nenhuma restrição, como outrora. Ele soltou meus lábios e deu uma única mordida em meu pescoço, provocando arrepios que fizeram com que eu soltasse um pequeno suspiro. Percebendo isso, ele começou uma seqüência de leves mordidas, me levando à loucura. Acabou por aproveitar essa distração para abrir o zíper da minha blusa, sem muita cerimônia. Voltamos a nos beijar intensamente, eu retirei sua vestimenta, passando a mão por todo seu peitoral até chegar na calça, abaixando-a até a metade. Enquanto isso, Naruto retirava as ultimas peças de roupa que me restavam, deixando o short por último. Ainda nos beijávamos quando ele me deitou na cama, retirando sua calça por completo e ficando por cima de mim. Ele afastou nossos lábios, fazendo um caminho de beijos, começando pelo meu pescoço, passando pelos meus seios até chegar na virilha, em seguida, retirando meu short. Quando ele começou, eu me sentia completamente diferente daquela única vez em que ficamos juntos. Meu coração batia mais rápido do que nunca, meu corpo acompanhava cada estímulo que Naruto me provocava, fazendo com que eu perdesse totalmente a noção das coisas, agindo apenas pelos impulsos selvagens que surgiam como conseqüência dos atos dele. Eu me segurava fortemente em suas costas, chegando até a arranhá-lo um pouco, mas ele não parecia se importar, estava mais concentrado em outra coisa, enquanto mordia meus lábios entre um beijo e outro. Nos minutos finais eu já não conseguia mais me segurar, eu puxava fortemente seus cabelos, que pareciam mais lisos do que o normal, numa tentativa de aliviar a dor que, na verdade, não me incomodava nem um pouco. Quando tudo acabou, Naruto deitou-se ao meu lado, nos cobrindo com os cobertores roxos. Eu dormi assim que ele nos cobriu, novamente contente por poder ficar tão próxima a ele.

Acordei com os movimentos de alguém se levantando da cama. Abri meus olhos, minha visão demorou para voltar ao lugar, minha cabeça doía um pouco. Não me lembrava muito bem do que acontecera ontem à noite, lembro-me apenas que estava conversando com Sasuke-kun e que passava mal, talvez por conta do frio que peguei no final do dia. Reparei que eu estava deitada na cama dele, percebi que não usava roupas. Um longo arrepio passou por todo meu corpo, uma sensação de culpa começou a me dominar. Olhei para frente, Sasuke-kun vestia-se, voltei a olhar para baixo, envergonhada. Como que num estalo, minha memória do dia anterior voltara, completa. Por um longo momento fiquei sem respirar, assustada. Depois, um vazio permaneceu por muitos minutos, fiquei sem ação.

- É melhor você tomar um banho, antes que os outros acordem. Este quarto possui um banheiro, é bem ali. – Sasuke-kun apontava.

Apenas me enrolei nos cobertores e fui até o banheiro. Fechei a porta e liguei o chuveiro. A água quente tocou minha pele, fazendo com que eu caísse na real. Eu tinha feito algo que era imperdoável. Tinha, de todas as formas, traído o Naruto. E o pior: com seu melhor amigo.


	6. Capítulo IV: A visão dele

**Capítulo IV: A visão dele**

**J**á faz dois dias que estou separado dela. Esse aperto que sinto em meu coração, me corrói vagarosamente, é uma dor incessante. Saber que ela foi seqüestrada do modo como foi, me desperta um sentimento de revolta muito grande, é mais uma prova do quão fraco eu sou.

No dia anterior, eu e Hinata estávamos em busca de informações sobre Itachi, para que pudéssemos encontrá-lo e capturá-lo, quando nosso cão, emprestado por Kakashi-sensei, farejou algo. Nós o seguimos por bastante tempo, atravessamos a cidade inteira, fomos parar na zona norte. Nós passamos pelo portão da Vila dos Cataventos e encontramos Shino caído, inconsciente, não muito afastado dali. Rapidamente, Hinata o socorreu enquanto eu pedia para o cão que nos acompanhava que chamasse reforços. Reparei que Sakura-chan não estava por perto, senti minha garganta sufocar.

Do alto de uma árvore, ouvi alguém chamar por mim, referindo-me como "Kyuubi de Konoha". Entrei em posição de ataque e analisei quem me provocava, certamente era a mesma pessoa que tinha deixado Shino naquele estado.

Essa pessoa vestia a típica capa preta com nuvens vermelhas bordadas, indicando que pertencia à Akatsuki. Seu rosto estava recoberto por uma máscara laranja, com apenas um furo no olho direito. Ele se apresentou, dizendo se chamar Tobi, perguntei o porquê dele ter atacado meu companheiro e onde estava Sakura-chan, mas ele apenas dava risadas.

Minha paciência se esgotou, o ataquei pelas costas usando alguns bushins e meu Rasengan, mas não causei dano algum, meu ataque o atravessou, literalmente. Tentei de diversas maneiras atacá-lo, mas eu sequer encostava nele. Enquanto isso, ele ficava dizendo coisas sem sentido, apenas me enfurecendo ainda mais. Num certo momento, reparei que o cão da dupla da Sakura-chan, Bisuke, estava se aproximando, correndo. Antes que ele terminasse de chegar, Tobi disse suas últimas palavras, desaparecendo em seguida.

_- Kyuubi de Konoha, parece que você não é tão forte como dizem. Adoraria brincar mais com você, mas acho que meu tempo acabou. Boa sorte para encontrá-la._

Tobi fugiu, deixando-me confuso. Bisuke terminou sua aproximação, logo que chegou foi transmitindo tudo o que tinham lhe mandado falar, para mim e para todos os outros cães, para que o resto das duplas ficasse sabendo dos detalhes.

Quando terminei de ouvir toda a história, fiquei mais revoltado ainda: tudo aquilo fora uma mera distração, não sei se era para que desse tempo de Sasuke fugir levando Sakura-chan ou não, mas tenho certeza que não fora tudo coincidência. Não esperei os outros chegarem e pedi que Bisuke me levasse até o local em que Sakura-chan estava, não podia perder mais tempo. Enquanto isso, Hinata ficou esperando os reforços junto de Shino e nosso cão.

Ao chegar no último local que Bisuke estivera com Sakura-chan, já era muito tarde, não havia mais ninguém, nem nas redondezas, tudo estava completamente silencioso e deserto. Ao me dar conta disso, o chão que eu pisava pareceu ter desaparecido, caí de joelhos, chamando pelo nome de Sakura-chan, em vão. Pouco tempo depois, Hinata chegou com as novas ordens. Ela disse que Kakashi-sensei e Yamato-sensei partiram de volta para Konoha, levando Shino para o hospital, pois como nossa missão era relativamente secreta, não podíamos dar entrada no hospital da Vila dos Cataventos. Sai e Kiba ficaram responsáveis por permanecer na Vila dos Cataventos para ficar de vigia e se precisássemos, eles nos dariam apoio, pois iríamos em busca de Sakura-chan junto de Bisuke, que era nossa melhor pista, já que estava bem familiarizado com o cheiro dela.

E agora eu estava acordado, deitado em minha barraca, relembrando os recentes acontecimentos, esperando que o dia amanhecesse para que eu pudesse continuar seguindo Bisuke, até encontrá-la.

Sasuke havia mudado desde que fugira da vila, eu não confiava mais em seu julgamento. Só de pensar no mal que ele poderia causar a Sakura-chan já era suficiente para nutrir por ele um sentimento incontrolável de ódio.

- Naruto-kun, já está acordado? – Hinata perguntava, meio tímida, do lado de fora da minha barraca.

- Sim, já estou indo.

Levantei-me, arrumando minhas coisas rapidamente, não podia perder nem mais um segundo. Nós partimos logo cedo, o sol ainda se escondia por de trás das colinas, o ar úmido ressaltava o intenso frio que fazia, era o aviso de que o inverno se aproximava. Mas nada disso me importava agora, a única coisa que eu queria era poder abraçá-la mais uma vez, tocar seus lábios, sentir seu gosto doce e provocante como o gosto das frutas vermelhas mais frescas. A dor que eu sentia não era porque estávamos separados, mas sim _como_ estávamos separados.

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata novamente resgatava-me de meus pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Eu entendo como se sente... – ela pausou a fala.

- Hum?

- Sei como é ficar preocupado com a segurança de quem se ama. Por isso... – Novamente ela interrompeu.

Hinata parecia estar se esforçando para se expressar, geralmente ela agia assim quando se tratava de coisas importantes. Apenas esperei pacientemente até que ela conseguisse terminar o que havia começado.

- Por isso vou fazer de tudo para poder resgatar a Sakura-chan, não gosto de ver sofrimento em seu rosto. Então eu te peço, por favor... não se machuque ainda mais pensando sobre isso.

Por um momento fiquei sem palavras, surpreso. Ela realmente estava prestando atenção em mim, pois percebeu meu sofrimento. Hinata tinha razão, ficar remoendo os fatos não estava ajudando em nada, pelo contrário, só fazia aumentar a dor que eu sentia. Ao ouvir suas palavras me senti um pouco melhor, por um momento tinha me esquecido do quão importante sua amizade tinha se tornado pra mim. Era reconfortante saber que podia compartilhar com ela pelo menos um pouco do meu sofrimento.

- Você tem razão, obrigado Hinata, não tem idéia de como isso me ajudou. – disse abrindo um sorriso de gratidão.

Hinata apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso por entre suas bochechas rosadas como resposta. Mesmo passando tanto tempo juntos, às vezes ela ainda sentia vergonha quando falava comigo, creio que era por causa da sua personalidade e da sua timidez.

Nós fomos correndo por entre os campos, até que nos deparamos com algo inesperado. Pouco depois de chegarmos às margens de um rio, de longe percebi a movimentação de algumas pessoas. Antes que eu enxergasse quem eram, Bisuke nos alertou, entre rosnados.

- Uchiha Sasuke encontra-se do outro lado, juntamente com outras quatro pessoas, dentre elas, Sakura-chan.

Olhei para o outro lado, Sasuke já havia nos percebido, ele olhava diretamente em meus olhos, seu olhar era frio, mas seu rosto sorria, como se estivesse me provocando. Desviei meu olhar para o rosto de Sakura-chan, ela usava a mesma capa preta que os outros quatro, seu rosto não tinha expressão, seus olhos estavam tristes, sem vida. Meu coração pulsou, eu precisava ir até lá resgatá-la, ela não parecia nada bem. Ao vê-la naquele estado, milhares de coisas passaram por minha cabeça, mas todas elas nutriam o mesmo sentimento: raiva. Antes que Hinata me impedisse, eu corri em direção a eles. Parei há um metro de distância de Sasuke, gritando furiosamente.

- Me devolva a Sakura-chan antes que eu...

Seus olhos, agora com o Sharingan, interromperam minha fala. Me descuidei muito vindo enfrentá-lo de frente, mas não podia deixá-la junto dele, eu não agüentava mais. Quando me dei conta, que estava preso num genjutsu, pelo jeito Sasuke aprendera a utilizá-lo.

Eu estava num quarto, o estilo das paredes me eram familiares, com tochas intercaladas, do mesmo estilo que o esconderijo de Orochimaru. Havia uma enorme cama, os cobertores e os travesseiros roxos, um pouco bagunçados. Olhei novamente, Sakura-chan estava lá. Ela deixou sua mochila no canto da porta e sentou-se na cama, apoiando-se na cabeceira.

- Antes que eu _te deixe ir_, vou lhe mostrar o que você perdeu nessas últimas horas. – ouvi a voz de Sasuke ecoar entre as paredes.

A visão que ele me mostrara, pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas não tinham se passando nem segundos no mundo real. Levou um certo tempo para que minha cabeça processasse todas as informações, para que eu piscasse e percebesse que, involuntariamente, havia lágrimas escorrendo no meu rosto e que eu estava de joelhos, incrédulo. Fora a gota d'água. O sentimento de raiva que eu vinha nutrindo por Sasuke desde que ele raptara Sakura-chan tornou-se incontrolável, um ardor foi queimando meu coração, pulsando para todos os membros, até que minha vista começou a ficar avermelhada, o fogo que ardia dentro de mim saindo do meu corpo. Apoiei-me no chão, mostrando os dentes, furioso. Um rosnado baixo saía involuntariamente por entre meus dentes cerrados, a expressão animalesca tomando conta do meu rosto.

- Acha que pode me mostrar essas mentiras horríveis tão deliberadamente?! – eu gritei ainda consciente de meus atos. – Minha paciência com você acabou, vou te socar até você nunca mais poder abrir um sorriso nesse seu rosto irritante.

- Naruto-kun seu corpo... – Hinata chegara junto de Bisuke, ambos posicionando-se ao meu lado.

Ouvi Sasuke dar gargalhadas, debochando de mim.

- Eu não acredito que mesmo depois de ver isso você ainda ache que ela sente algo por você, quanta tolice! Todos sabemos quem ela sempre amou. Admita, ela só ficou com você por pena.

Suas palavras só aumentavam a intensidade do fogo que queimava dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir o manto ficar cada vez mais espesso, aumentando meu poder de ataque, mas fazendo com que eu sentisse ainda mais dor ao ter minha pele se desintegrando mais rapidamente.

- Cale a boca! – Sakura-chan finalmente falou, seus olhos não paravam de escorrer lágrimas. – Pare de falar essas mentiras, eu nunca ficaria com o Naruto se não fosse pelo fato de que eu o amo mais que minha própria vida!

- Mentiras? – Sasuke bufou. - Então diga isso olhando nos olhos dele, conte-lhe o que _você_ fez ontem. Não fui eu quem começou tudo, foi?

Um longo silêncio se fez. Olhei no rosto de Sakura-chan, ela recusava-se a olhar pra mim, voltando a sustentar o olhar vazio e triste de antes. Desde que cheguei desafiando Sasuke, eu não tinha percebido que ela estava evitando me olhar diretamente. Senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo, o sentimento de dúvida agora surgia, sobrepondo-se a raiva.

A imagem do beijo entre eles no dia do festival retornou subitamente aos meus pensamentos. Lembro-me de quanto sofrimento aquela cena causara a mim, uma dor inesquecível, mesmo depois que Sakura-chan se explicou dizendo que me amava e que era a mim quem ela queria, ela também não sabia o por quê de ter deixado Sasuke avançar tanto, ao ponto de beijá-la. E agora, as recentes cenas que haviam sido implantadas em minha mente estavam de volta. Sakura-chan e Sasuke tão juntos... tão _sintonizados_... de forma que nem parecia, aos olhos de quem via, errada tal situação.

Minha mente percebera o óbvio: estava mais do que claro que ela _sentia_ algo por ele. Não que eu não soubesse disso, mas pensava que o "amor" que ela dizia sentir por mim fosse verdadeiramente mais forte do que o amor de Sasuke. Mas pelo visto, novamente eu fora feito de idiota. Duplamente.

- Ande Sakura-chan, diga alguma coisa! Não vê o quanto Naruto-kun está sofrendo agora? – Hinata gritava.

As palavras de Hinata tocaram Sakura-chan. Por um momento pude perceber uma leve alteração em seu olhar vazio. Mas isso não foi o bastante para que ela falasse, estava completamente absorta em pensamentos. Mesmo que eu tivesse percebido que não era mentira, eu precisava ouvir uma confirmação dela. Precisava ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca dela para que "_esse idiota aqui_" acreditasse plenamente.

- Sakura-chan... – respirei fundo. Percebi que seus olhos se arregalaram, as lágrimas deles caindo cada vez com mais intensidade. – é verdade que você e Sasuke dormiram juntos, como ele me mostrou?

Ela ficou sem palavras, pasma. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, ela perguntou.

- Ele te mostrou?

Assenti com a cabeça. Novamente houve uma enorme espera por sua resposta.

- Sim, infelizmente... é verdade. Por favor, me perdoe. – ela disse, sua voz trêmula por conta do choro.

Nesse mesmo instante, toda a raiva que restava foi comprimida, todos os sentimentos que eu nutria naquele momento por ambos, Sakura e Sasuke, sumiram. Na verdade, não só meus sentimentos sumiram, mas eu mesmo também queria desaparecer dali, a partir daquele momento, pra sempre.

- Vamos Hebi, não podemos mais perder tempo. Karin cuide dela.

- Solte-me, eu quero ficar! – Sakura-chan gritava enquanto uma garota estranha de óculos a arrastava. Ela não tirara os olhos de mim desde que eu saíra do genjutsu, eu tinha reparado nela, mas não dera muita atenção.

Eles fugiram rapidamente, Hinata não sabia se deixava ou se ia atrás, mas preferiu esperar por alguma reação minha. Eu não tinha mais forças pra continuar respirando, finalmente a dor viera, como eu sabia que viria. Era bem semelhante à dor que senti quando vi Sasuke tocar seus lábios nos de Sakura-chan no dia do festival, mas essa dor era mil vezes mais forte do que aquela. Era como se meu coração doesse a cada batida, como se tivesse um ácido o corroendo a cada segundo, lentamente, minha garganta ficando cada vez mais sufocada, as lágrimas inevitáveis. De repente, era como se todo o sentido que eu dera para minha vida, tivesse simplesmente sumido, de uma hora para outra. Sakura-chan era tudo pra mim, minha felicidade, minha vida, meu motivo mais forte de continuar lutando para ser um Hokage, me fortalecendo para poder protegê-la e cumprir as nossas promessas... era como se o pilar principal que sustentava todos os propósitos da minha vida tivesse sido roubado. Era uma dor que me matava pouco a pouco sem, no entanto, chegar a um fim.

Como pude ser tão ingênuo ao ponto de me deixar levar por tantas mentiras? Por tanto tempo eu acreditei que o que ela dizia era verdade, que ela me amava como eu sempre a amei, de forma intensa e pura. Era sempre assim, toda vez que Sasuke ameaçava voltar, ela cedia. Eu não sabia por que esse tipo de pensamento surgira há algum tempo, fazendo-me agir de modo estranho na noite em que ficamos à sós na praia deserta, por conta de ambos estarem sem sono, mas agora eu percebia que era apenas um aviso que eu não quis dar ouvidos.

- Droga... – sussurrei, socando o chão.

- Naruto-kun...

- Hinata, por favor, preciso ficar sozinho... se importa de me deixar algum tempo só? – tentei evitar olhá-la para não piorar a minha imagem deprimente, com lágrimas caindo sem nenhuma censura.

- Você não vai atrás dela?

- Eu não sei... não sei mais o que quero... preciso pensar.

Ela ficou me fitando por alguns minutos, concordando depois de algum tempo.

- Certo... estarei do outro lado do rio te esperando, me chame quando se decidir. – ela falou, sua expressão não era de felicidade.

- Obrigado.

Hinata se virou, indo em direção à margem do rio, para atravessá-lo. Bisuke a seguiu, silencioso, mas também triste. Depois de alguns passos, ela parou por um momento, hesitando.

- Sabe... Eu não acredito que Sakura-chan tenha feito isso por vontade própria, apesar de ela ter confirmado. Eu tenho fé nos sentimentos dela por você... – Hinata pausou para olhar em meus olhos. Percebi que havia lágrimas nos dela, querendo descer, mas sem sucesso. - E também tenho fé nos seus, Naruto-kun.

Hinata voltou-se para o rio, caminhando até o outro lado. Em poucos minutos, ela desapareceu de minha vista, deixando-me completamente sozinho.

Essas últimas palavras tinham tocado meu coração, que agora doía incansavelmente. Por horas e horas fiquei pensando nelas, mas mesmo amando tanto Sakura-chan, eu não podia negar o que ela mesma confirmara "ter começado" na noite passada. Se era com Sasuke que ela se sentia mais feliz, mais plena, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era desejar sua felicidade e deixá-la junto dele, mesmo que isso me machucasse mais do que qualquer tipo de tortura física.

Olhei para o céu, finalmente tinha chegado a uma decisão. Levantei-me da grama, fui até o rio e lavei meu rosto, tentei colocar uma expressão mais humana nele, mas estava difícil, a tristeza não ia embora junto da corrente do rio, assim como as lágrimas o faziam. Já era de tarde, a hora do almoço passara sem que eu percebesse, mas também, eu não sentia nada, muito menos fome. O céu estava nublado, choveria a noite inteira, precisávamos voltar logo para a Vila dos Cataventos, pelo menos lá Hinata teria uma noite de sono adequada, já que a fiz esperar por tanto tempo, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Quando coloquei o primeiro pé sobre a água do rio, concentrando meu chakra em sua sola para que eu não afundasse, ouvi um barulho de algo cair, atrás de mim. Virei-me, desanimado, para ver o que era. Caminhei uns dois passos, em seguida, peguei o objeto: era uma kunai idêntica às de Sakura-chan, havia um cordão com um pergaminho enrolado no cabo dela. Abri.

"_Naruto, esse é seu nome não é, garoto de olhos azuis? Enfim, isso não importa. Eu sou Karin, a garota de óculos que você viu mais cedo, espero que tenha me visto, mesmo com tanta coisa acontecendo. _

_Eu confesso que me senti mal por você, eu sei exatamente o que você está sofrendo agora, pois eu também estou sentindo, mas não posso demonstrar na frente deles... quero dizer, você está errado em sentir isso, você não precisava._"

Como assim eu não "_precisava_" sentir isso?? Quem ela acha que é para me falar uma coisa dessas? Bufei, mas continuei lendo.

"_Sakura falou a verdade quando afirmou sua pergunta, não vou negar. O que ela não disse, talvez ela nem tenha percebido, foi que ela só ficou com Sasuke-kun por que ele se disfarçou de Naruto._"

O quê? Agora nada fazia sentido. Sakura-chan é uma das ninjas mais inteligentes que eu conheço, não cairia num jutsu tão idiota como esse. Respirei fundo, limpando minha mente para poder ler o resto.

"_Vou tentar ser mais clara: eu tenho um tipo de poder que pode sentir o chakra dos outros, posso até visualizá-lo de certa maneira. Na noite passada, eu percebi que Sakura estava meio febril por conta do resfriado que ela pegou durante nossa viagem. Sasuke foi conversar com ela sobre sua missão aqui, então resolvi ficar de olho neles. Ela acabou desmaiando. Quando ela acordou, Sasuke se aproveitou disso, lançando um genjutsu nela, fazendo com que ele fosse visto como você. Como ela já estava delirando, nem percebeu que estava presa num genjutsu e acabou cedendo ao amor dela por você. Eu não agüentei assistir tudo, então assim que eu vi o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, saí imediatamente._

_Se você quiser acreditar ou não, isso é da sua conta. Eu não teria motivos para mentir. Imaginei que você não viria e resolvi escrever esta carta, estamos acampados agora. Peça que seu cão cheire esta tinta e ele logo saberá a direção que estamos indo._

_Beijos, Karin._"

Hinata tinha razão. Sakura-chan não fez por mal, ela olhava para o Sasuke e me via em seu lugar, foi por isso que ela não resistiu a nada. Dessa vez eu não vou hesitar, o amor de Sakura-chan por mim está mais do que provado agora. Eu vou salvá-la, custe o que custar, e também vou dar uma bela surra naquele imbecil. Espero que Karin não se arrependa de ter me contado a verdade, tenho que lembrar de agradecê-la antes de desfigurar seu amado.


	7. Capítulo V: Laços

**Capítulo V: Laços**

**N**ovamente eu repassava as imagens em minha cabeça, eu queria ter alguma esperança, buscava loucamente por ela, mas só o que eu via era a realidade aterrorizante que me encontrava.

"_- Vamos Hebi, não podemos mais perder tempo. Karin cuide dela._

_- Solte-me, eu quero ficar! – gritei, tentando me soltar com o restante de minhas forças._

_O que está acontecendo? Por que ele não se levanta e me ajuda? Naruto... não consigo chamá-lo. A tristeza e a dor a esta altura já tinham consumido todo o restante de minha força de vontade, eu sabia que o quanto mais eu dirigisse minha palavra a ele, mais eu o estava machucando._

_- Juugo, leve-a em suas costas, ela não está em condições de andar. – Karin disse._"

No fim, Naruto estava certo. O que eu fizera não tinha perdão, não tinha motivos e nem desculpas para dar a ele, afinal... como eu ia explicar aquela cena que ele enxergou tão vívida e tão cruelmente, através dos olhos de Sasuke-kun? Naruto devia estar tomado pelo ódio quando eu confirmei, o que não fora mentira, mas que também eu não queria que fosse verdade. Como eu ia fazê-lo acreditar que, em vez de Sasuke-kun, eu o enxergava, que eu estava tão mal que, por um momento, o busquei com todas as minhas forças e quando o encontrei no rosto de Sasuke-kun, me senti tão aliviada que me entreguei a ele sem pensar duas vezes?

Eu sou uma idiota. Eu devo ter algum problema mental, mesmo estando com tanta febre, eu devia ter sido mais forte que o delírio e ter percebido que era óbvio que Naruto não estaria ali. Era óbvio _demais_. Se nem eu acredito em mim mesma, como faria Naruto acreditar em mim, ainda mais naquela situação, Sasuke o provocando, Naruto sofrendo diante de meus olhos, ele nunca acreditaria nas loucuras que eu diria, assim como fez no dia do festival. Se eu não tivesse me machucado aquele dia, acho que ele não aceitaria meu perdão tão facilmente. Seria impossível convencê-lo naquelas circunstâncias. Eu me odeio, tenho nojo de mim mesma. O que eu não daria por dez minutos a sós com ele, para poder me explicar, ajoelhar e pedir perdão com todas as minhas forças, falar tudo que meu coração sente, fazer tudo o que fosse preciso para que ele voltasse pra mim.

Mas agora era tarde demais. Agora eu estava bem longe daquele local, em um outro esconderijo que Sasuke-kun nos mostrou. Naruto não viria me buscar, me dera as costas lá mesmo, na margem do rio. Não sei por quanto tempo eu permaneceria aqui, chorando nesta cama, antes que Sasuke-kun apareça de novo, querendo "conversar". Só de pensar nisso, meu estômago embrulhava. Saber que ele me beijou, me tocou... eu não gostava nem de lembrar, era horrível demais.

Levantei-me para tomar um pouco de água, o enjôo estava ficando forte demais, eu precisava me refrescar antes que eu sujasse o lençol da cama. Caminhei até o quarto ao lado, que era de Karin, ela havia sugerido cuidar de mim para que Sasuke-kun dormisse melhor, já que eu não parara de chorar desde que saímos do outro esconderijo. Bati levemente na porta, ela não atendeu. Rodei a maçaneta, abri vagarosamente, quando ia avisar que estava entrando, meus olhos se focaram em Karin. Ela estava deitada de bruços, seus óculos estavam sobre o criado mudo, ela chorava com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, tentando não fazer muito barulho. O travesseiro estava razoavelmente molhado, o que indicava que ela estava ali fazia bastante tempo. Entrei, fechando a porta com cuidado, caminhei até mais perto dela, sentei-me na cama. Enxuguei meus olhos, que estavam um pouco inchados, Karin nem percebeu meus movimentos.

- Karin... – eu a chamei um pouco acanhada.

Ela parou de chorar instantaneamente, como se fosse automático, constrangida. Limpou as lágrimas, sentando-se. Ela limpou a garganta para poder falar, seus olhos estavam bem vermelhos, quase como os meus.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela finalmente disse.

- Eu vim pedir um pouco d'água, mas percebi que você não estava bem... foi quando me lembrei que você gosta dele. – fiz uma pausa. Karin me olhava firmemente, sem seus óculos ela parecia um pouco mais sociável. – Precisamos conversar. Eu preciso lhe pedir desculpas, sei que deve me odiar agora, gostaria de agradecer por cuidar de mim mesmo que isso lhe cause mais sofrimento.

Ela suspirou. Um sorriso triste tomou forma em sua expressão.

- Agora eu sei por que aqueles dois gostam tanto de você. – ela falou, sua voz falhava um pouco. – Não tinha nem como competir com você pelo Sasuke-kun, eu devia ter percebido isso no primeiro dia.

- Mas eu...

- Calma. Desculpe por tratá-la de forma tão infantil quando nos conhecemos, eu pensava que você teria vindo roubar Sasuke-kun de mim.

Eu a olhei com espanto.

- Bem... de certa forma, aquele dia eu queria roubá-lo de você para levá-lo de volta à Konoha, para ter meu amigo de volta.

- Por mim estaria tudo bem. Eu acompanharia vocês, pra mim não importa os objetivos de Sasuke-kun, pra onde ele vai ou deixa de ir. Eu só quero estar junto dele.

A fala de Karin me fez lembrar meus pensamentos de quando Sasuke-kun deixou a vila para treinar com Orochimaru. Era exatamente assim que eu me sentia, tanto é que pedi para ir com ele, mas ele não quis me levar, deixando-me inconsciente no banco.

- Karin... você não está com raiva de mim? – perguntei cautelosa.

Karin respirou fundo, juntando forças para falar o mais firme possível.

- Eu pude ver o quanto você e Naruto se amam. Eu acredito em você, sei que não nutre mais sentimentos por Sasuke-kun. Você é tão sincera e transparente no que fala e faz, que é impossível acreditar que tenha feito _aquilo_ por vontade própria.

Minha garganta apertou, o choro que eu suprimia, novamente ganhou forças para se mostrar.

- Acho que estou pegando esse costume do Naruto. – disse com a voz trêmula, soltando uma risada triste. – É uma pena que as coisas tenham tomado esse rumo, e agora eu nunca mais vou poder vê-lo, já que ele não virá me buscar.

Os olhos de Karin se arregalaram, ela pensou em dizer algo, mas hesitou. Eu voltei a chorar, levantei-me antes que eu não pudesse mais sair dali.

- Me desculpe por ter feito aquilo Karin, de coração. Obrigada por tudo. – disse abrindo a porta.

- Espere.

Eu parei, olhando para ela.

- Poderia me emprestar uma kunai sua?

- Posso, mas qual o motivo? – perguntei com certo espanto.

- Calma, não vou matar ninguém, é que tenho um amigo que vai ficar feliz em receber essa kunai.

- C-certo. – disse, tirando uma kunai de minha bolsinha e entregando para Karin.

Fechei a porta, voltando para meu quarto, minha cama. Depois daquela conversa, até tinha me esquecido do enjôo. As lágrimas desciam como as gotas de chuva que ameaçariam cair quando a noite chegasse.

Por fim, o cansaço me venceu. De tanto chorar, meu corpo não agüentava mais, minha cabeça doía insistentemente, meu coração ardia, como se tudo de mais precioso pra mim tivesse sido perdido para sempre. O sono veio para amenizar um pouco, mas não seria de grande ajuda pelo fato de todas as cenas do meu dia estarem se repetindo na forma de sonhos, ou de pesadelos, como seria melhor chamá-los. Acordei com Karin invadindo meu quarto, me chamando apressadamente.

- Sakura, acorde! Nós estamos de saída.

Abri meus olhos, pude vê-la arrumando minhas coisas. O som da chuva forte batendo contra as paredes e dos raios que caíam por perto, caracterizavam o temporal que desabava do lado de fora do esconderijo. Ainda era noite.

- Vamos! – ela me apressava.

Levantei-me rapidamente, Karin me entregou minha mochila já arrumada. Saímos as duas do esconderijo, Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu e Juugo nos esperavam do lado de fora, todos com seus capuzes cobrindo seus rostos por causa da chuva. Eu e Karin ajeitamos os nossos também.

- Que demora vocês duas! – Suigetsu reclamava.

- Cale a boca seu filhote de peixe podre. – Karin retrucava. Era incrível como ela não deixava com que eles percebessem que estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu e Naruto.

- Bem, chegou o momento. Estamos muito perto de encontrarmos Itachi. Vamos nos separar para procurá-lo, tenho certeza de que ele acampou por aqui perto. Juugo e Karin procurarão pelo lado leste, Suigetsu a oeste. Eu continuarei ao norte, levando Sakura comigo. Quando Itachi for encontrado, avisem-me. Não quero interferências, vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

- Certo. – toda a Hebi gritou, em coro.

Percebi que Karin mexia em minha bolsinha, parecia que ela estava enfiando algo dentro dela. Abri, pegando o que ela tinha colocado, ela ficou constrangida por eu ter percebido.

- Tinta? Por que você estava colocando isso dentro da minha bolsa? – sussurrei para que os outros não escutassem.

- Err... é para te dar boa sorte. Por favor, fique com ela. – seus olhos eram sinceros.

Coloquei de volta, sem entender. Todos partiram, restando novamente eu e Sasuke-kun. Meu coração acelerou quando ele caminhou para mais perto de mim. Ele tocou meu rosto, passando a gema do dedão direito debaixo dos meus olhos.

- Estão inchados...

Um arrepio de nojo passou por meu corpo, foi o bastante para me enfurecer.

- Não toque em mim! Nunca mais! – eu gritei, afastando sua mão do meu rosto e meu corpo do dele.

- Por que esta me tratando assim? – ele perguntava num tom de normalidade.

Sasuke-kun novamente se aproximou, segurando meus punhos fortemente. Eu tentava me soltar, mas ele não deixava, insistia em aproximar nossos rostos até que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração de encontro ao meu rosto. Quando nossos lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, um vulto saído das árvores pulou sobre nós, acertando em cheio o rosto de Sasuke-kun, que voou alguns metros.

- Não encoste nem mais _um_ dedo nela. A partir de hoje, nossos laços foram desfeitos. – Naruto gritou furioso.

Meu coração pulsou. Mesmo depois de tudo, Naruto estava ali, bem na minha frente, completamente ensopado por causa da chuva forte, me salvando. Um resquício de esperança ressurgiu, alegrando-me em meio àquela situação. Mesmo que ele não tivesse me perdoado, eu estava feliz por saber que ele tinha voltado, pelo menos isso provava que ele não tinha desistido _completamente_ de mim. Antes que a felicidade se espalhasse por meus pensamentos, Sasuke-kun já estava de pé, pronto para atacar Naruto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não se cansa de ser idiota? Não percebe que ela já não é mais sua... – Sasuke-kun provocava.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, um sentimento de culpa começou a tomar forma em meu coração, eu já não suportava mais as ironias de Sasuke-kun. Mesmo que a culpada de tudo fosse eu, eu já sofria muito por conta de ter magoado Naruto, ele não merecia sofrer mais.

- Já chega! Eu não quero mais ouvir suas ofensas, já basta o que eu fiz ao Naruto, ele não merece sofrer mais então... por favor... – minha voz falhou, lágrimas voltaram a se formar. – Pare...

- Sakura-chan... – Naruto me chamou com uma voz quente e reconfortante, fazendo com que eu esquecesse de respirar por alguns segundos. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Por alguns instantes isso foi o bastante para mim. Me senti totalmente envolvida por uma "camada protetora" que Naruto emitia involuntariamente, dizendo essas palavras. Por um momento, acreditei cegamente que tudo ficaria bem, se não fosse pelo fato de Sasuke-kun ter sacado sua espada, atacando-o como resposta às suas palavras.

Naruto desviou-se rapidamente, tomando cuidado para não encostar no corpo de Sasuke-kun, que estava eletrizado com o Chidori. Uma sensação de alívio percorreu meu corpo ao saber que ele tinha conseguido escapar deste ataque, olhei para seu rosto sério e concentrado, ele parecia estar bolando algum plano. Desde a luta contra Kakuzu, Naruto sempre agia com movimentos pensados, seu costume de "se jogar" no meio da luta havia desaparecido, exceto em nosso último encontro, que ele correu diretamente para Sasuke-kun, caindo em seu genjutsu.

Sasuke-kun continuou seus ataques, não deixando espaço para os movimentos de Naruto. Após um tempo observando, me toquei que também poderia ajudar, já que eu estava bem, tirando o fato da tristeza que me corroia por dentro. Não demonstrei essa conclusão, ficando a espera de uma brecha para que eu pudesse atacar certeiramente.

Naruto finalmente conseguiu espaço para um movimento, criando clones e, em seguida, aplicando uma seqüência de Rasengans vindos de todas as direções. _Essa era a hora_. Concentrei todo o meu chakra na palma das mãos, quando o primeiro Rasengan foi detido, comecei a correr em direção aos dois. Nenhum deles percebeu meus movimentos, pulei no rumo de Sasuke-kun e, quando ele se livrou do terceiro Rasengan, deu de cara com meu punho direito, totalmente envolto com meu chakra. Antes que meu punho o acertasse em cheio, meus olhos se descuidaram, fixando a visão no Sharingan de Sasuke-kun. Essa fração de segundo foi o bastante para que eu caísse num genjutsu, fazendo com que eu errasse o soco, apenas pegando de raspão no estômago de Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun afastou-se de nós, encolhendo um pouco seu corpo e apoiando o braço na barriga. Ele tossiu uma grande quantidade de sangue, formando uma poça debaixo de seus pés.

- O que é isso... você mal me acertou e eu já estou nessas condições. – ele refletia, surpreso. – Seus movimentos foram muito inesperados, você nunca participou de lutas, muito menos as que eram entre mim e Naruto. Eu não sabia que era tão rápida e tão forte assim. Mas isso não fará diferença, acabarei com esse imbecil com ou sem a sua ajuda. – Sasuke-kun afirmava, irritado.

Naruto também ficara surpreso com minha atitude. Eu geralmente não me metia nas brigas entre ele e Sasuke-kun, mas hoje era diferente. Eu não ia matá-lo, claro, mas era preciso forçar Sasuke-kun a parar com essas atitudes desleais ao que ele sempre foi, nosso amigo. E, infelizmente, a única maneira de forçá-lo a isso, era lutando contra ele.

Sasuke-kun retirou sua capa, abaixando a parte de cima de sua vestimenta, de forma que seu peitoral ficasse exposto aos pingos de chuva. Pude perceber que era visível um hematoma na parte esquerda de sua barriga, exatamente onde eu tinha acertado o meu golpe. Ele começou a liberar seu selo amaldiçoado, seu corpo foi adquirindo uma cor mais escura, seus cabelos crescendo em comprimento com um tom meio azulado, o fundo de seus olhos totalmente envolto nas trevas, contrastando com o Sharingan cor de sangue. Asas se levantaram em suas costas, sua aparência lembrava um anjo das trevas. Enquanto sua transformação ocorria, Naruto sussurrou para mim.

- Sakura-chan, tome cuidado. As coisas ficarão mais perigosas a partir de agora, por favor não se machuque se não eu não sei o que eu seria capaz de fazer se algo lhe acontecesse... – ele respirou fundo. - Não se esqueça que a sua vida é a _minha_ vida também.

Fiquei surpresa. Não esperava ouvir essas palavras a essa altura. Na verdade, essas eram as _últimas_ palavras que eu esperaria ouvir da boca dele. Tranqüilizei-me, tentando me concentrar para não vacilar.

- Pode deixar. Mas, mesmo que essas palavras possam parecer vazias para você Naruto, eu queria dizer que sinto o mesmo.

Nosso diálogo fora curto. Sasuke-kun aproximou-se de nós com uma velocidade incrível, impedindo que continuássemos conversando. Naruto e eu nos afastamos, preparando um ataque em conjunto.

- _Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_ – Naruto gritou invocando centenas de clones das sombras.

Aproveitei para me ocultar na "multidão" de Narutos, esperando uma boa oportunidade para atacar. Era o único jeito de ajudá-lo já que eu não possuía muitas habilidades além do Taijutsu que Tsunade-sama me ensinou. Sasuke-kun rapidamente dizimou metade dos clones que Naruto criara, utilizando o Chidori Nagashi. Aproximei-me dele, golpeando o chão, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse. Naruto rapidamente acompanhou meus movimentos, acertando um Odama Rasengan nas costas de Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun caiu de joelhos, respirando com dificuldade. Por um momento hesitei em atacá-lo, ele estava debilitado demais. Esse fora o meu erro. Quando olhei de novo, Sasuke-kun sustentava uma espada feita de chakra, ele tentou me cortar com ela mas Naruto entrou na frente, levando todo o dano.

- Naruto! – gritei desesperadamente, segurando-o em meus braços.

- Vocês dois são tão _previsíveis_. – Sasuke-kun se vangloriava. – É claro que se eu mirasse na Sakura, eu acertaria o idiota com 100% de precisão.

A espada de chakra atravessara o ombro esquerdo de Naruto. Sasuke-kun a recolheu, fazendo com que um jato de sangue saísse do local perfurado. Naruto gritou de dor, sua expressão era de agonia intensa. Sasuke-kun curvou-se, novamente sentindo dor onde eu tinha acertado.

- Droga! Péssima hora para ser invocado. Logo agora que as coisas estavam _esquentando_... que pena. Vejo vocês uma outra hora. – Sasuke-kun disse antes de desaparecer subitamente.

- Naruto, agüente firme, por favor... eu vou te curar, mas não durma, não deixe que a escuridão te envolva, eu te imploro...

Rasguei um pedaço da capa que eu usava, estancando o sangue do ombro de Naruto. Percebi que esse era um dos ferimentos que ele possuía, durante a luta ele fora acertado várias vezes, mas eu não tinha percebido. A chuva caía intensamente, sem nenhum intervalo, eu não podia deixá-lo ficar exposto ao perigo de pegar uma pneumonia, além das várias infecções que ele podia arranjar com algum daqueles cortes em contato com a lama. Outro problema: como estávamos perto de um dos esconderijos da Hebi, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles voltariam ali, e seria um problema nos encontramos com todos eles.

Após aplicar os primeiros socorros, posicionei Naruto em minhas costas, ele era um pouco pesado, mas o carreguei para um local distante dali, sempre tomando o cuidado para não balançar muito, para que ele não sentisse mais dor ainda. Os relâmpagos eram constantes, facilitavam a iluminação do caminho, que estava totalmente envolto na escuridão daquela noite chuvosa.

Carreguei-o por alguns minutos, quando percebi que era um local seguro, coloquei-o com cuidado no chão, apoiando suas costas no tronco de uma árvore e rapidamente montei minha barraca, para poder nos proteger da chuva e cuidar melhor de seus ferimentos. Nesse meio tempo, Naruto não falou nenhuma palavra por conta da dor que sentia. Eu sabia que ele estava evitando deixar o ar passar por suas cordas vocais para que eu não escutasse seus gemidos de dor, como que numa tentativa de diminuir a culpa que eu sentia por tudo que havia acontecido, desde o meu seqüestro.

Nós entramos na barraca, eu o deitei com a cabeça apoiada em minha mochila, abri o zíper de sua blusa e retirei-a, em seguida, retirei sua camiseta preta, deixando sua pele exposta. O pedaço da capa que eu utilizara para estancar o sangue do ombro de Naruto estava totalmente encharcado, precisei trocar, dessa vez desinfetando o ferimento. Fiz o mesmo nos diversos cortes que Naruto possuía, ele reclamou um pouco mas deixou que eu terminasse o trabalho. Por fim, comecei a emanar o jutsu de cura, mas ainda preocupada com a quantidade de sangue que ele perdia a cada minuto que se passava. Após um tempo, Naruto fechou os olhos.

- Consegue me ouvir? – perguntei, verificando se ainda estava consciente.

Não houve resposta. Aumentei a intensidade do jutsu, o máximo que eu conseguia. Comecei a ficar preocupada, ele não dizia nada, sua respiração estava fraca, o sangue não parava de encharcar o tecido. Uma explosão de memórias veio à tona, como resposta ao meu desespero que aumentava gradativamente. Mais uma vez eu tinha feito tudo errado, como era de se esperar. A tristeza latejava em meu coração, a dor agonizante cada vez mais intensa, fazia minha garganta ficar apertada, uma lágrima que eu tentei suprimir acabou caindo sobre a pele febril de Naruto.

- Não chore... – Naruto disse com dificuldade, abrindo seus olhos.

- Eu faço tudo errado... é tudo culpa minha... você deve me odiar agora e não estaria errado por isso.

- Não fale assim, você sabe que eu nunca nutriria ódio por você.

- Naruto, eu sei que não estou em condições de te pedir nada mas, por favor, fique bem. Eu não suportaria se você morresse de novo nos meus braços...

Ele deu um leve sorriso, apagando novamente. A chuva que não dava trégua continuou a despencar a noite inteira, eu permaneci acordada emanando meu jutsu até que meu chakra se esgotasse por completo.


	8. Capítulo VI: Crepúsculo

**Capítulo VI: Crepúsculo**

**S**enti uma brisa gelada tocar meu rosto, um leve arrepio se formou com o choque. O ar úmido e pesado, o cheiro de grama molhada, o barulho dos pássaros cantando, os raios de sol tímidos que incomodavam meus olhos ainda fechados, figuravam o cenário da calmaria que vem depois do vendaval. Ainda que tivesse pegado no sono, depois da exaustiva noite em claro, meu corpo ainda estava cansado, meus movimentos estavam mais lerdos, e um pouco dolorosos, do que o normal. Abri meus olhos devagar, para que a luz não entrasse violentamente, deixando-me cega por alguns segundos. A imagem foi tomando forma, o antes borrão azul, agora eu o percebia nitidamente, meu oceano particular favorito.

Naruto estava sentado de frente para mim, apoiando-se nas paredes da barraca, ele usava seu casaco com o zíper aberto, eu conseguia enxergar sua pele, as cicatrizes dos cortes estavam quase se fechando, mas o curativo que fiz em seu ombro, ainda estava frágil, correndo risco de abrir com o mínimo esforço. Já eu estava deitada, escondendo metade do meu rosto debaixo da coberta, acordando. Ficamos nos olhando por bastante tempo, ele encarava-me com uma expressão amena, quase terna. Dessa vez eu não o correspondia, meu olhar transmitia medo, culpa e perda, eu tentei prolongar o silêncio o máximo que pude, queria aproveitar os últimos minutos para poder guardar essa imagem dele na minha mente, antes que ele rompesse comigo.

- Bom dia Sakura-chan. – ele pronunciou num tom quase musical, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom dia Naruto. – respondi timidamente.

Novamente trocamos olhares. Eu estava com medo de falar algo que pudesse estragar esse momento, então apenas permaneci quieta, admirando-o. Ele, percebendo a minha hesitação, preocupou-se.

- Sakura-chan, o que está acontecendo, está se sentindo mal?

- Não, não é isso, só o meu corpo que está exausto. – fingi um sorriso despreocupado.

Como eu era péssima em mentir, especialmente para ele, logo fui descoberta. Ele soltou um suspiro, seu rosto expressava um tom triste. Com receio de continuarmos essa conversa, levantei-me. Eu precisava me preparar psicologicamente, para que a dor que viesse com a notícia não me matasse antes de curá-lo dos ferimentos por completo.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou escovar os dentes e procurar algo para lhe dar de café da manhã.

- Eu vou com voc.. ai!

- Você está bem!? – eu agachei rapidamente para olhar seu ferimento. Por sorte não tinha sido aberto com o esforço, mas foi o bastante para causar dor.

- Sim, me desculpe por isso.

- Não precisa se desculpar, mas, por favor, não faça esforço. Seu ferimento está numa situação de extrema delicadeza, o mínimo movimento pode fazer com que ele abra. Agora me espere aqui que eu já volto, ta? – eu sorri de leve.

- Por favor Sakura-chan, deixe-me ir com você.

Eu o olhei. Estava claro que ele queria conversar. Eu não conseguia dizer não para ele, outro defeito meu que eu detestava. Eu o ajudei a levantar, com muito cuidado, para não machucá-lo. Em seguida, pedi para que ele esperasse eu fazer minha higiene matinal, para que depois fôssemos procurar algumas frutas ou ervas.

Terminado tudo, começamos nossa caminhada. Para nossa sorte, com poucos minutos, nós já encontramos uma macieira. O inverno já estava quase chegando e a maioria das árvores já estavam sem folhas, flores e frutos, mas por incrível coincidência, esta não tinha perdido tudo por completo, havia algumas maçãs caídas e outras poucas nos galhos. Eu entreguei uma pequena cestinha para que Naruto segurasse enquanto eu apanhava as maçãs que mais pareciam ser comestíveis. Ele me olhava tenso, como se quisesse começar um assunto super delicado, mas não soubesse de que maneira.

- Pode dizer. – eu disse, sem tirar os olhos da macieira, passando uma maçã para que ele a guardasse.

Naruto suspirou.

- Por que você está agindo desse jeito comigo? Como se eu fosse um estranho.

- Mas agora é isso que eu sou para você, não é? Uma _estranha_. – disse com a voz já trêmula.

- Saku...

- Espere. – eu pedi, parando de colher, virando-me para olhar em seus olhos. – Sabe... eu sei que você sofreu muito por causa do que aconteceu, e como sei... – Dei uma pausa para respirar, para tentar aliviar um pouco o nó na garganta. - Desde que eu fiz aquilo, eu venho me arrependendo profundamente, amaldiçoando cada segundo a mais que eu respiro, eu não mereço viver. Eu queria poder te explicar tudo o que aconteceu, mas você não iria concordar, diria que estou mentindo... afinal, você _viu_ tudo.

Naruto me encarou sério, pensando no que eu havia dito. Depois de alguns minutos meditando, ele finalmente disse.

- Eu gostaria de ouvir o seu ponto de vista.

Meu coração começou a acelerar, o sangue pulsando intensamente. Minha última chance de, pelo menos no fim, não estragar tudo.

- Bem... eu não me recordo bem como tudo aconteceu exatamente, lembro-me que quando chegamos ao esconderijo eu estava muito cansada, minha visão estava um pouco turva. Sasuke-kun iniciou uma conversa para tentar descobrir o que estávamos fazendo na Vila dos Cataventos... – hesitei.

- Continue. – Ele insistiu.

- Depois disso, tudo ficou escuro. Quando acordei, você estava lá, segurando-me em seus braços. Fiquei tão feliz em te ver que a única coisa que eu queria era te abraçar com todas as minhas forças, para que você não sumisse diante de meus olhos. Foi o que eu fiz. – Suspirei. As lágrimas que obstruíam minha visão, finalmente se libertaram, escorrendo por minhas bochechas até meu queixo.

Naruto não pareceu surpreso ao ouvir minhas palavras. Ele soltou a cestinha, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão, derrubando a maçã que nós tínhamos pegado. Naruto deu alguns passos ficando mais próximo de mim, aproximou sua mão de meu rosto, limpando as lágrimas com a gema de seu dedão. Em seguida, afastou as mechas de cabelo que escondiam meu rosto, tomando-o em sua mão direita. Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus, eu não consegui sustentar o olhar, desviando-o, mas ele levantou meu rosto, fazendo com que eu voltasse a olhá-lo.

- Desculpe... – sussurrei entre soluços.

Naruto não disse uma palavra, apenas aproximou seu rosto do meu, beijando-me. Durante o beijo, ele foi envolvendo-me num forte abraço, depois afastou nossos lábios, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Está tudo bem. Eu _sei_ que você não fez por mal.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. De primeira eu achei que estava sonhando novamente, mas logo constatei que dessa vez era verdade. Abracei-o com todas as minhas forças, um sorriso tímido surgia por entre as lágrimas.

- Karin me contou que você ficou presa num genjutsu e que foi completamente enganada. Sasuke se aproveitou da sua febre que já estava provocando alucinações em você para fazer com que você me visse nele. – Naruto contava, o tom de raiva era evidente.

Fiquei surpresa. Eu não acreditava que Sasuke-kun agira dessa forma. Não pode ser... ele não chegaria a esse ponto.

- Como? A Karin te disse isso?!

- Sim, ela viu vocês conversando. Ela me mandou este bilhete, quer ler?

Peguei o bilhete em minhas mãos, lendo-o com calma. A cada palavra que eu lia, mais convencida de que Sasuke-kun agira de má índole eu ficava. Quando terminei, a única coisa que eu podia sentir por ele era o mais puro ódio e repugnância ao extremo. Por culpa dele eu quase tinha perdido a pessoa mais importante pra mim.

- Eu te amo Naruto.

- Eu sei disso. – ele sorriu, deixando de lado a raiva. – Eu também.

Antes que nós trocássemos mais algumas palavras, um barulho estranho saiu do estômago de Naruto. Ele se afastou de mim, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas, eu não resisti e dei leves risadas, ainda com algumas lágrimas caindo.

- Acho que alguém precisa de café da manhã. – brinquei. Um barulho, semelhante ao do de Naruto escapou de meu estômago. Fiquei corada.

- Que bom que não sou só eu que estou com fome. – ele riu.

Limpei meu rosto, terminando de colher as maçãs. Voltamos para perto da barraca, Naruto sentou-se enquanto eu preparava um pouco de chá e lavava as maçãs. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim, às vezes, quando nossos olhares se encontravam, eu ficava com muita vergonha, me atrapalhando nos meus afazeres. Eu podia ouvir suas risadas de longe. Como seu braço esquerdo estava praticamente imóvel, ele contentava-se em esperar que eu terminasse de preparar tudo. Se ele estivesse bem, nunca me deixaria cozinhar pra ele, o máximo que eu poderia fazer era ajudá-lo, até que tinha um lado positivo nisso.

Quando o chá ficou pronto, coloquei em dois copos e levei junto das maçãs, já devidamente limpas e cortadas, para que comêssemos. Sentei-me ao lado de Naruto, entreguei seu copo e deixei as fatias de maçãs dentro da cesta, sobre meu colo.

- Apenas segure seu copo, deixe que eu te ajudo com isso.

Ele me olhou, recusando-se, mas eu apontei para seu outro braço, que não podia se mexer.

- Diga "ahhh~". – eu disse apontando um pedaço de maçã para que eu colocasse em sua boca.

Ele, muito constrangido, a abriu, deixando com que eu o alimentasse. Apesar de estarmos juntos há bastante tempo, nunca tínhamos feito isso. Eu estava adorando, mas ele morria de vergonha. Enquanto Naruto mastigava, fui me aconchegando mais perto dele, apoiando-me em sua lateral.

- Sabe, eu já não sei viver sem estar junto de você. – pensei alto. Naruto me olhou com certo espanto. Eu continuei. – Parece tão natural ficar assim, juntinho... eu estava com tanto medo de te perder que quase desisti de mim mesma.

Naruto abriu um sorriso, completando minha fala.

- Eu também me sinto assim, na verdade sempre me senti, já não consigo me imaginar sem você ao meu lado. Confesso que no começo, eu tinha desistido de você. Como eu sempre soube dos seus sentimentos por Sasuke, não foi surpresa para mim aquilo que ele me mostrou. Todos os dias que ficamos juntos, eram como se fossem sonhos, eu não acreditava que você me correspondia, eu sabia que uma hora eu podia acordar. Sempre me contentei em te fazer feliz e não o contrário. - Suas palavras carregavam um certo tom doloroso.

- Eu admito ter sentido algo, mas a verdade é que nunca senti amor por ele. Você, Naruto, é o único homem que eu amei e que eu amo até hoje.

- Eu não duvido mais disso. – ele sorria. – Me da mais um? Ahhh~...

Eu sorri, dando mais um pedaço de maçã.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntei.

- Eu não sei... ainda estamos em missão mas não posso fazer nada com esse braço desse jeito. Como nós saímos do rastro, ninguém sabe que estamos aqui. Os outros devem estar na Vila dos Cataventos, à procura de Itachi. – Naruto falava entre um pedaço e outro.

- Não podemos voltar para a vila antes de você se curar mais um pouco. É muito perigoso para você, seu ferimento pode abrir e seria muito difícil fechá-lo novamente. Temos que permanecer mais algum tempo aqui nesse acampamento improvisado, até que você se recupere. Cuidarei de você enquanto isso.

Naruto não pareceu muito contente com a idéia de ter que esperar. Ele era extremamente impaciente.

- Não se preocupe, você não vai ficar entediado. – eu pisquei para ele, roubando um beijo de seus lábios com gosto de maçã.

Após o término do nosso café da manhã, o sol já se encontrava alto o bastante para fazer o mínimo de calor. Aproveitando a situação climática, pedi que Naruto retirasse seu blusão preto para que eu pudesse manusear melhor seus curativos. Ele retirou com cuidado para não esbarrar no ferimento, sentando-se na grama logo em seguida. Posicionei-me atrás dele, suas costas estavam um pouco arranhadas, mas a maioria dos cortes situava-se na parte frontal de seu tronco.

Por alguns segundos fiquei admirando-o, estava apenas distraída. Ainda parecia ser impossível o fato de ele ter me perdoado. Chacoalhei minha cabeça, tentando me concentrar no que eu precisava fazer, se dependesse de mim, eu apenas ficaria olhando-o eternamente, sem me dar conta do tempo.

Arrastei-me mais para perto de suas costas, levei minhas mãos até o curativo em seu ombro esquerdo. Quando as encostei na pele quente e macia de Naruto, ele se remexeu um pouco, surpreendendo-se.

- O que foi? Está com frio? – perguntei preocupada. Tudo que ele menos precisava, era ficar resfriado.

- Não, está tudo bem. É que suas mãos estão um pouco frias. – ele sorriu, quase que se desculpando.

Um pequeno sorriso involuntário dominou meus lábios. Voltei ao curativo, dessa vez Naruto não reagiu, deixando que eu começasse. Fui retirando as faixas com muito cuidado, Naruto parecia estar relaxado, não reclamou de dor em nenhum momento. A perfuração que Sasuke fizera, eu havia costurado com todo o cuidado do mundo, as linhas faziam o ziguezague quase que uniformemente. Após desinfetar, comecei a emanar o jutsu de cura para acelerar a cicatrização.

Uma hora depois, dei uma pausa, meu chakra já estava começando a esgotar, minha respiração estava mais pesada, ofegante. Naruto, percebendo o meu estado, virou-se preocupado.

- Sakura-chan está tudo bem?

Seu olhar era de um sentimento de dor. Como se o fato de precisar dos meus cuidados do modo excessivo como estava sendo, o fizesse sofrer de certa forma.

- Está tudo ótimo. – falei com o resquício de ar que me sobrara, tentando acalmá-lo.

Inalei uma quantidade de ar maior para poder continuar a fala.

– Vamos dar um intervalinho. – sorri. - Consegue mexer seu braço?

Naruto, ainda um pouco sério, olhou para seu antebraço esquerdo. Ele fez leves movimentos com os dedos, depois vagarosamente foi fechando seu punho. Reabriu segundos depois.

- Está doendo? – perguntei.

- Quase nada.

- Tente mexer o antebraço inteiro. – sugeri.

Ele fez sinal positivo com a cabeça, olhando novamente para baixo, concentrado. Naruto fechou seu punho e foi levantando seu antebraço vagarosamente, ganhando altitude.

- Ai!

- Está tudo bem, não se esforce demais. – disse, parando-o. – Incrível como se recupera rápido.

- Rápido? – ele me olhou surpreso.

- Sim. Uma espada eletrizada atravessou o seu ombro _ontem_, lembra? – eu o olhei, descrente. - Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, teria morrido ali mesmo, e se, mesmo por um milagre sobrevivesse, demoraria pelo menos um mês para poder mexer o antebraço como você fez agora.

Naruto aceitou meu argumento, mas isso não diminuiu a sua impaciência em ficar bom logo. Eu queria poder ajudá-lo, queria conseguir permanecer emanando o jutsu por mais umas sete horas, mas meu corpo já reclamava. Pelo fato de eu ter ficado quase que a noite inteira sustentando o jutsu, eu já acordara desgastada. Com o pouco tempo que dormi, só pude reunir o chakra necessário para uma hora interrupta, então agora eu já estava próxima do meu limite. Seria necessário mais algum tempo para que meu corpo reunisse forças. Isso me irritava profundamente, o fato de não poder ajudá-lo quando ele mais precisava.

- Assim que meu corpo conseguir reunir mais chakra, eu volto a te curar. Me desculpe por isso.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan. Por favor, não se esforce demais.

Como sempre, Naruto era doce e gentil. Tentando tirar das minhas costas a responsabilidade, tanto da causa dos ferimentos, quanto da obrigatoriedade de curá-los.

- Certo. – disse me levantando. – Descanse enquanto eu começo os preparativos para o almoç...

- Sakura-chan!! – Naruto me segurou com seu braço direito.

Minha visão estava escura, a voz de Naruto distante. Alguns segundos respirando uniformemente me ajudaram a voltar ao normal.

- Foi só uma tontura, já passou.

- Esqueça. Você vai descansar enquanto eu preparo.

- Mas você não...

- Eu só estou sem poder mexer um braço. De resto, consigo fazer tudo normalmente. Você precisa descansar Sakura-chan, até eu percebo o quanto você está exausta. Por favor.

Seu olhar me pedindo alguma coisa era irrecusável. Ele sempre apelava para isso, e eu sempre cedia. Naruto me auxiliou até que eu chegasse à barraca, ajudando-me a me acomodar. Quando eu já estava devidamente deitada e coberta, ele aproximou-se, beijando suavemente minha testa.

- Descanse, logo estarei de volta. – ele disse exibindo meu sorriso preferido.

Antes que ele saísse da barraca, meus olhos se fecharam, como se tivessem duas toneladas sobre minhas pálpebras. Me perdi num sono profundo, escuro e sem sonhos. Meu corpo estava tão cansado que quando teve a primeira oportunidade para aliviar-se, agarrou-a sem pestanejar. Lamentei por não poder ter tido tempo de me despedir adequadamente.

Algumas horas depois despertei com um cheiro delicioso impregnando minhas narinas, minha boca chegara até a salivar. Abri o zíper da barraca, o sol estava em seu ápice, mas a brisa gelada equilibrava a temperatura, tornando-a agradável. Direcionei meu olhar para a fogueira que se encontrava não muito distante, havia alguns peixes espetados em galhos, estavam quase torrando. Corri para tentar salvá-los antes que queimassem. Por sorte consegui chegar a tempo, retirei-os da fogueira, espetando os galhos no solo para que a brisa esfriasse um pouco nosso almoço.

- Ah você os tirou. Eu já estava indo fazer isso.

Virei-me para encará-lo. Naruto se aproximava carregando algumas tralhas em seu braço direito. O esquerdo continuava imóvel.

- Muito responsável... Por pouco não ficamos sem almoço. – briguei.

- Que nada, eu estava de olho, juro!

- Sei... – lancei-lhe um olhar de desconfiança.

Ele colocou as coisas no chão, se aproximando de mim. Senti seus braços me envolvendo pela cintura, puxando-me para mais perto.

- Certo, certo... desculpe. Prometo prestar mais atenção da próxima vez. – ele admitia seu descuido. - Dormiu bem?

- Sim, me sinto nova em folha. – afirmei sorridente.

- Que bom... já estava começando a sentir saudades, tudo fica muito silencioso e sem graça quando você não está por perto. – ele disse inclinando-se para tocar seus lábios nos meus. – Vamos almoçar?

Balancei minha cabeça em sinal positivo. Nos sentamos à sombra de uma árvore, Naruto me entregou um "espeto de peixe" e ficou me olhando. Soprei um pouco, ainda estava muito quente, levei-o a boca e mordi com cuidado. Naruto continuava na expectativa, como se esperasse ansiosamente a minha aprovação.

- E então? – Naruto perguntou apreensivo.

O pedaço que mordi desmanchara em minha boca, o gosto de salmão temperado estava uma delícia. Chegava a ser surpreendente vindo dele, geralmente ele só sabia cozinhar duas coisas: rámen e chocolate quente.

- Está muito gostoso! – apressei-me em confessar, ainda de boca cheia.

Vi seu olhar adquirir um certo brilho ao saber que eu tinha gostado da comida, sua satisfação em me ver contente era evidente.

Naruto pegou sua parte e começou a comer bastante entusiasmado. Reparei que ele ainda tinha dificuldades em movimentar seu braço esquerdo, tomando sempre o cuidado de não esbarrá-lo nos lugares. Fiquei curiosa em saber como tinha feito para pegar tantos peixes utilizando apenas um braço, fiquei olhando para ver se não tinha se machucado, felizmente estava exatamente do jeito que eu o deixei antes de ir descansar.

- Como fez para pegar tantos peixes? – perguntei finalmente.

Ele apressou-se em engolir o pedaço que tinha mordido, quase se engasgando, para poder falar.

- Até que não foi difícil. Eu fiz uma rede improvisada e amarrei-a no tronco de uma árvore da margem do rio, depois entrei nele e amarrei a outra parte num tronco que estava submerso. A corrente fez o resto.

Naruto fez uma pausa para morder um pedaço enorme de salmão. Depois de mastigar e engolir terminou de contar.

– Deixei a rede lá e procurei instalar algumas armadilhas aqui por perto para termos o que almoçar amanhã. Quando terminei, voltei no rio e recolhi a rede com vários peixes que tinham ficado presos.

- Nossa, realmente muito engenhoso. – admiti.

- Foi o único jeito que encontrei de arranjar comida sem ter que usar os dois braços. É mais trabalhoso, eu sei, mas pelo menos eu não pioro a minha situação... não gosto de te dar trabalho. – sua fala foi diminuindo a intensidade do som, na última parte ele falou tão baixo que eu tive dificuldade em ouvir.

- Mas por que isso? Por que eu não posso ter trabalho com você?

Naruto abaixou o olhar, comendo em silêncio. Minhas palavras ecoaram pelas árvores, sem nenhuma resposta. Evitar com que eu me esforçasse em curá-lo já era demais.

- Naruto, o que você acha que eu sou? Meu nome pode ser o mesmo de uma flor, mas eu não tenho nada de frágil. Eu posso agüentar bastante coisa, sabia? Eu _quero_ poder enfrentar tudo o que você enfrentar, igualmente.

Naruto continuou quieto, como se não quisesse escutar o que eu dizia. Insisti.

- Lembra-se da promessa que fizemos?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, ficou pensativo por alguns minutos. Continuei.

- Aquele dia em que caminhávamos pelo bosque, em Konoha. Você queria que eu prometesse não abrir mão da minha vida por você e eu lhe mostrei que essa era uma promessa egoísta, pois eu queria o mesmo pra você. Então nós resolvemos prometer...

- Prometer que não deixaríamos de proteger _um ao outro..._ – ele pausou a fala como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. Continuou segundos depois. - Ficando mais fortes. Sim eu me lembro.

- Pensar dessa maneira, me poupando das coisas mais difíceis, é trair essa promessa.

Novamente ficou pensativo. Ele não queria admitir, mas eu estava certa. Será que era pedir demais poder dividir o peso que era colocado sobre suas costas? Proteger a vila, proteger a mim, proteger a ele mesmo. Nós estávamos juntos nessa, ele querendo ou não.

- Tem razão. – finalmente admitiu. - Mas está enganada em relação à flor de cerejeira. Você se parece mais com ela do que pensa. – ele disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

Fiquei encarando-o, sem entender, à espera da explicação. Ele se aproximou, tocando meu rosto com as costas dos dedos.

- É a mais bela se comparada com todas as outras. É motivo de inspiração, de proteção. Sabe impor sua presença quando necessário, mas também possui um lado frágil. E o seu lado frágil, Sakura-chan, não está aqui... – ele desceu sua mão até meu peito esquerdo, encostando de leve por sobre meu colete. – Está aqui.

Suas palavras me deixaram boquiaberta. Me surpreenderam de tal maneira que eu não percebi o rubor tomar conta do meu rosto. Naruto deu leves risadas, deitando-se no meu colo.

- Você fica muito lindinha com vergonha.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, foi quase que instantâneo: meu rosto ficara inteiramente vermelho-tomate, o sangue pulsando mais quente e rápido que o normal.

- É de propósito né?

Ele voltou a dar risadas, me olhando como se fosse inocente. Ignorei, tentando me concentrar em voltar ao normal. Desci minhas mãos até seus cabelos, bagunçando-os como de costume. Ficamos algum tempo ali, calados, observando o movimento das nuvens, ouvindo os barulhos vindos da floresta. Observei que o céu estava ficando nublado, a umidade do ar era de tal magnitude, que eu sentia uma certa dificuldade em inspirá-lo, tal era a sua concentração. Pelo jeito iria chover novamente.


	9. Capítulo VII: Adeus

**Capítulo VII: Adeus**

**O** mundo estava prestes a desabar sobre nós, e eu mal ligava pra isso. O som das árvores balançando furiosamente, a água despencando sobre as folhas, pedras, solo; os trovões impiedosos impondo sua soberania e poder. Os animais da floresta provavelmente estariam todos escondidos, receosos, à espera de que tudo terminasse. Eu estava tranqüila, protegida. Tudo que me fazia sentir medo, receio, estava longe de me preocupar: ele estava ali, ao meu lado, seus braços me envolvendo.

Naquela tarde, antes de o temporal começar, eu havia tratado um pouco mais seus ferimentos, ao ponto dele conseguir mexer o braço inteiro sentindo o mínimo de dor. Era incrível como o chakra da Kyuubi possuía um dom de regeneração gigantesco, com poucas seções do meu jutsu de cura, já progredira tanto. Seu rosto adquirira um semblante esperançoso com o fato de faltar pouco para voltarmos à missão, ele detestava ficar parado enquanto as coisas aconteciam.

Quando a chuva começou, Naruto e eu estávamos longe da barraca, caminhando para nos exercitarmos um pouco. Ele falava de nossa infância, como era difícil para ele ser invisível aos olhos dos outros, que ao seu redor as pessoas o evitavam, e como isso influenciou sua decisão de se tornar Hokage, ele "queria ser reconhecido por todos".

Eu me lembrava de como ele era solitário, as crianças não chegavam perto pelo fato de seus pais não deixarem. Mas eu não pensava assim, apenas achava que ele era mais um idiota querendo chamar atenção durante a aula, com suas gracinhas. "Admito que secretamente eu me divertia quando você pegava o Iruka-sensei ou o Kakashi-sensei com suas brincadeiras de mau gosto." eu disse enquanto os primeiros pingos d'água caíam sobre nossas cabeças. Nós rimos e eu percebi que não conversávamos assim há muito tempo, sempre ocupados demais com as responsabilidades de proteger a vila e resgatar Sasuke-kun, e como estava sendo bom ter esse tempo a sós com o Naruto, me dando ao luxo de esquecer, pelo menos por algum tempo, dos problemas que me atormentavam.

A chuva começou a engrossar, nós corremos até o acampamento, Naruto se atrapalhou na hora de abrir o zíper da barraca, contribuindo para que ficássemos cada vez mais encharcados. Quando finalmente nos abrigamos da chuva, nos demos conta de que nossas roupas estavam completamente molhadas. Lancei um olhar culpando Naruto, ele pediu desculpas sorrindo largamente. Fomos obrigados a trocar de roupa, como o espaço era pequeno, só pude vestir o que estava mais fácil de encontrar: a camiseta preta de Naruto, que mais parecia um vestido para mim, eu a havia lavado um pouco depois da hora do almoço.

Enquanto eu me trocava, percebi o constrangimento dele, seu rosto vermelho, o olhar fugindo para outro canto. Ele quis vestir a calça do pijama, mas não a encontrava, a barraca estava uma bagunça por conta dos curativos e objetos que a todo o momento eu pegava em nossas mochilas. O convenci de que não havia necessidade, eu não me importava de vê-lo usando a sua cueca azul bebê com bolinhas amarelas. "Vamos Naruto, quantas vezes eu já não te vi assim? Desde que eu te conheço... já perdi as contas." eu disse. Acabei rindo, deixando-o mais envergonhado.

Finalmente nos deitamos, apoiei meu rosto sobre seu ombro, ele passou seu braço direito em volta do meu corpo, e com o outro foi puxando o cobertor para que ficássemos aquecidos, enquanto a chuva destruía tudo lá fora.

- Sakura-chan?

- Sim?

- Ah... é que você ficou tanto tempo calada, pensei que já tinha adormecido.

Senti ele me apertar um pouco mais forte contra seu tronco, sua pele desprotegida, quente, encostando-se ao meu corpo, apenas envolto por um simples e fino pano. Aninhei-me mais para perto dele, beijando a base do seu pescoço. Olhei para cima, era possível enxergar seu rosto por conta dos constantes relâmpagos, seus olhos azuis me fitavam. Abri um pequeno sorriso, em seguida, aproximei nossos lábios, beijando-o vagarosamente. Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, levando minhas mãos aos seus cabelos, ainda um pouco molhados por conta da chuva que pegamos. Sua língua se entrelaçava com a minha, aumentando o ritmo do beijo gradativamente. Fui puxando-o contra meu corpo, até que ficássemos colados um no outro, Naruto desceu suas mãos até minha cintura, fazendo movimentos calculados, não ultrapassando o velho limite.

Afastei nossos rostos, olhando-o duramente.

- O que houve? Por que você hesita tanto?

Seu rosto exibia uma expressão de constrangimento, ele parecia estar procurando as palavras certas, mas sem a mínima idéia de como transmiti-las.

- Você não gosta de mim... _desse jeito_? – perguntei um pouco envergonhada.

- Não!! Não é isso Sakura-chan! – ele apressou-se em dizer. – É que...

- Eu sei que foi só aquele dia, também fico com vergonha... – suspirei. – Eu me descontrolo com facilidade, meus movimentos agem por si só, desculpe.

- Droga, não é isso! – ele parecia brigar consigo mesmo. – É que tenho medo por você...

- Medo?

- Sim... e se você... – ele fez uma pausa. Respirou fundo e continuou. – Engravidar?

Por um momento suas palavras me surpreenderam. Eu _realmente_ não esperava por essa. Enquanto eu estava em choque, ele continuou.

- Não que eu não queira, mas é que eu não sei se seu corpo suportaria... e também, do jeito que as coisas estão, se seria bom você ficar tão frágil e exposta...

- Está tudo bem Naruto, esqueceu quem eu sou?

- Como assim? – sua voz tinha um timbre confuso.

- Uma médica como eu está mais do que cansada de saber dessas coisas. – Eu pisquei, mesmo não sabendo se ele enxergaria entre um relâmpago e outro. – A chance de eu engravidar é muito próxima de zero.

Naruto permaneceu calado, como se pedisse para que eu explicasse.

- Desde aquele dia, eu venho tomando pílulas anticoncepcionais, mesmo que não tenhamos ficado juntos desde então.

Eu deitei por cima de seu corpo, apoiando minhas mãos debaixo do meu queixo. Olhei seus olhos azuis, eles estavam indecisos.

- Entendeu?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça, mas ainda permaneceu imóvel. Suspirei.

- Vamos dormir então, amanhã você já vai estar completamente curado, aí poderemos dar continuidade à missão.

Já estava apoiando minhas mãos no colchão para me levantar quando repentinamente Naruto puxou meu rosto, juntando nossos lábios num beijo feroz, como se ele _precisasse_ perder o fôlego. Num primeiro momento, sua ação me surpreendera, era como se algo o tivesse libertado, como se desde o início ele me quisesse, mas o medo e a hesitação não o deixassem seguir em frente. Rapidamente minha respiração foi ficando descompassada, meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, seu beijo estava queimando dentro de mim, eu mal conseguia acompanhá-lo.

Suas mãos percorreram toda a lateral do meu tronco, posicionando-se novamente na minha cintura. Senti seus dedos, um pouco frios, adentrarem pela camiseta, suas mãos abraçando minhas laterais, suspendendo o fino pano, pouco a pouco. Seu beijo continuava sedento, eu já não me dava conta das coisas girando ao meu redor quando ele retirou por completo minha camiseta, segurando-me pela cintura e me deitando no colchão, ficando por cima de mim. Suas mãos foram passeando suavemente pelo meu corpo, indo em direção à minha última peça de roupa, livrando-me dela.

Minhas mãos bagunçavam seus cabelos enquanto meus lábios ocupavam-se em nos deixar sufocados. A cada movimento de Naruto, eu me sentia mais estimulada, meus movimentos agiam por si só, meu corpo pedia por _mais_. Desci minhas mãos, tateando cada centímetro de suas costas, até a base da sua roupa de baixo, retirando-a, enquanto mordia seus lábios entre um beijo e outro.

Naruto separou nossos lábios, indo de encontro ao meu pescoço, meu ponto fraco. Ele sabia como me deixar completamente vulnerável, e era exatamente o que ele queria: me levar à loucura. Ele começou a mordê-lo, instantaneamente os arrepios lançaram-se ao meu corpo, como correntes elétricas, eu me segurei em suas costas, ele aproximou nossos corpos.

As ações de Naruto estavam sendo completamente novas e fora do normal. Ele geralmente suprimia suas vontades por medo ou constrangimento, eu também hesitava um pouco, mas sempre tomava a iniciativa por saber de suas limitações. Mas agora ele estava diferente, a cada segundo ele parecia querer cada vez mais, seu beijo me sufocava, seus movimentos ardiam, me causando uma mistura de dor com prazer.

O suor escorria por nossos corpos, eu mal conseguia ouvir o barulho dos trovões que rugiam lá fora. Os braços de Naruto me apertavam contra seu corpo, eu só tinha forças para arranhar suas costas enquanto tentava me segurar de alguma forma. Um último e imperioso trovão rugiu, e nós caímos exaustos, um ao lado do outro.

Cansada, fechei meus olhos, senti o cobertor sendo puxado para nos aquecer, novamente os braços de Naruto me envolvendo num pequeno abraço, sua cabeça recostada na minha, um leve afagar de cabelos. O barulho dos pingos d'água se chocando contra a barraca e a fria brisa que ventilava meu rosto fez com que o sono viesse mais rápido, um leve sorriso se desfazendo em sonhos.

Pela manhã, despertei com o som de coisas sendo derrubadas do lado de fora da barraca. Olhei em volta, eu estava sozinha, apenas envolta no cobertor. Procurei alguma roupa íntima para vestir dentro da minha mochila, colocando novamente a camiseta preta de Naruto, estava com muita preguiça de vasculhar algo mais incrementado.

Quando estava prestes a encostar no zíper da barraca, ele abriu-se sozinho, os olhos de Naruto surgiram, ele sorria, fazendo movimentos com uma das mãos para que eu voltasse ao colchão. Sentei-me e, para minha surpresa, ele improvisara uma bandeja, com algumas frutas cortadas e dois copos com algum líquido quente, pois era visível o vapor se sobressaindo ao copo, provavelmente chá. Eu o acompanhei com o olhar enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado, apoiando a bandeja sobre seu colo. Ele beijou de leve meus lábios.

- Bom dia amor.

Eu parei de respirar. Aquela pequena e simples palavra fora o bastante para me desestabilizar, meu coração parecia querer saltar do peito de tão rápido que batia. Eu já tinha visto ele se referir a mim desta forma nos bilhetes que ele escrevia, mas nunca o ouvira pronunciar tais sílabas. Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava assim e isso me surpreendeu de tal forma que não tive palavras para me expressar, a felicidade inundou meus pensamentos, mas o constrangimento do momento dominava o rubor do meu rosto. Percebi que ele também estava levemente corado, mas seu sorriso ofuscava o vermelho de suas bochechas. Após alguns segundos, lembrei-me de respirar novamente, um sorriso tímido formou-se nos meus lábios.

- Bom dia.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim... eu diria que foi o melhor sono que eu já dormi. – admiti.

Ele apenas sorriu, pegando alguns pedaços de fruta.

- Abra a boca.

Obedeci, ele colocou algumas delas para que eu provasse. Estavam uma delícia, o gosto fresco e doce inundava minha boca, sem falar da fome que eu sentia, fez com que eu comesse descontroladamente, parecia que eu estava de jejum há meses. Enquanto eu comia, Naruto me fitava, não perdendo nenhum movimento meu, ele parecia fascinado. Quando percebi, eu havia comido todo o café da manhã, não deixando nada para ele. Um sentimento de vergonha subiu ao meu rosto, eu precisava me desculpar.

- Não se preocupe, eu já comi. – Naruto respondera no momento em que eu ia pronunciar a primeira palavra.

Eu o olhei, ele estava usando sua habitual calça laranja, o casaco aberto, seu peitoral exposto. O observei mais atentamente, seus ferimentos já estavam completamente curados, era sinal de que estávamos prontos para partir, um leve sentimento de tristeza passou pelos meus pensamentos. Levantei-me, tomando a bandeja em minhas mãos.

- Onde você vai?

- Preciso tomar um banho. – sorri.

Ele compreendeu, seus olhos me fitando, tranqüilos. Saí da barraca, ainda chuviscava um pouco, o tempo fechado, dia cinza. Ia deixar a bandeja sobre uma pedra quando um barulho estranho me chamou a atenção. Era como se algum galho tivesse se quebrado. Voltei meus olhos para cima, fixando-os numa árvore específica. _Ele_ me encarava.

- Sakura-chan você esqueceu sua mochi...

Meus braços foram tomados por um medo que originava-se involuntariamente, era quase instintivo. Fiquei paralisada, minhas mãos deixaram a bandeja cair no chão, o barulho ecoando pela floresta, os pássaros se agitando.

- Não, não olhe nos olhos dele!!!! – Naruto gritou, correndo em minha direção, tapando meus olhos com as mãos.

- Confesso que fiquei impressionado em como a relação de vocês ficara tão _íntima_. – o tom de sarcasmo dessas palavras era evidente.

O escuro estava me aterrorizando. A única coisa que ainda me mantinha de pé, era a sensação das mãos de Naruto no meu rosto, seu corpo me envolvendo de uma forma protetora.

- Desde quando está aí?! – a voz de Naruto adquirira um tom feroz.

Ouvi algumas risadas.

- Não se preocupe, acabei de chegar. Sakura-chan, você ficou muito bonita devo admitir, ainda mais pelo fato de estar tão... como eu diria... – houve uma pausa, ele parecia estar pensativo. - _Bem vestida_.

- Cale a boca!! – Naruto gritara, quase um rosnado.

- Desculpe, eu só estava tentando fazer um elogio. Apenas fiquei surpreso de ver vocês dois juntos, ela parecia gostar mais do meu _irmão_.

Senti as mãos de Naruto tremerem sobre meus olhos, mas não de medo, de raiva. Elas estavam começando a ficar quentes, era o primeiro indício de que faltava pouco para que o manto da Kyuubi fluísse para fora de seu corpo.

- O que você quer Itachi!?

- Fique calmo, eu vim apenas para conversar.

- Conversar? – ele repetiu com desdém. - Eu vou te _matar_ se encostar um dedo na Sakura-chan.

Itachi pareceu ignorar esta última frase, continuando o que ele estava dizendo.

- Qual o seu interesse no meu irmão?

Naruto ficou quieto por uns instantes, devia estar pensando na resposta adequada.

- Eu quero _bater_ nele. Eu quero _muito_ bater nele. Bater tanto, ao ponto de quase matá-lo, fazê-lo sofrer tudo o que merece. – ele disse num tom frio, calculado. - E depois que ele estiver quase morto, quero arrastá-lo de volta para a vila, onde é o seu lugar.

- Por que essa fixação ao Sasuke? – Itachi perguntava, seu tom de voz era de extremo interesse no assunto, era como se eu não estivesse ali.

- Por que eu me considero como um irmão para ele... um irmão que você já mais foi, Itachi. – apesar do tom de raiva na voz de Naruto, suas palavras eram sinceras.

Houve uma grande pausa. Ambos ficaram quietos, as mãos de Naruto se agitavam menos do que antes, mas continuavam quentes. Era possível ouvir o chuvisco nas folhas das árvores, tamanha era a quietude da situação.

De repente, as mãos de Naruto caíram e eu pude enxergar de novo. Ele caiu de joelhos, seu olhar era distante, inexpressivo, como se o corpo dele estivesse ali, mas a alma não. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, eu gritei.

- Naruto!!!! O que você fez com ele Itachi?!?! – eu o olhei, meus olhos escorrendo lágrimas.

- Estou deixando um _presente_, só espero que ele não tenha de usá-lo...

Suas palavras não fizeram nenhum sentido para mim. Olhei novamente para Naruto, ele continuava com a mesma inexpressão de antes. Voltei meus olhos no galho da árvore, Itachi não estava mais lá.

- Saku...

Eu o segurei, ele parecia que ia desmaiar.

- Naruto!? Graças a Deus... – senti como se as duas toneladas que esmagavam meu coração tivessem sido retiradas. – Está tudo bem!? O que houve!?

Ajudei-o a entrar na barraca, busquei um copo com água e o fiz beber alguns goles. Ele respirou, ofegante, falando em seguida.

- Era um genjutsu... um corvo. Sim, um corvo entrou no meu corpo, mas a sensação foi muito forte, como se algo rasgasse e atravessasse o meu coração, pensei que ia morrer.

Eu o olhei, aflita. O que significaria tudo isto? Qual a finalidade daquelas perguntas, o motivo desse "presente", por que Itachi esperava que não fosse necessário o uso dele? Essas perguntas só aumentavam a minha dor, o meu medo de perder a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

- Eu quase te perdi... – essas palavras saíram quase como um sopro, as lágrimas caindo, minha garganta apertada.

- Está tudo bem Sakura-chan, não aconteceu nada demais comigo, fique calma. – ele tentava me tranqüilizar.

Naruto me abraçou, apertando-me fortemente, como se tivesse a intenção de me fazer perceber que ele estava ali e que tudo ficaria bem. Eu o abracei também, afogando meu rosto em seu ombro, as lágrimas escapulindo pelas laterais.

- Chegou a hora, não podemos esperar mais.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, ainda sobre o seu ombro.

Nós arrumamos nossas coisas muito rapidamente, mal nos falamos depois disso. O clima era pesado, impróprio para palavras, apenas nossas respirações descompassadas e corações agitados transmitiam o significado do que estávamos pensando. Nós dois sabíamos a gravidade das conseqüências caso as coisas dessem errado. Itachi aparecera, nos confrontando, mostrando sua superioridade, mais do que isso: ele _podia_ ter feito o que quisesse de nós, tal era a diferença de nível em questão. Depois do que acontecera, ficara mais do que claro que ainda não estávamos prontos para enfrentá-lo, capturá-lo, como fora o objetivo de nossa missão.

A questão agora era Sasuke-kun. Pelas minhas contas, eu tinha quase certeza de que ele se encontrava não muito distante dali, talvez apenas alguns poucos metros de floresta nos separando. Ele só não nos encontrara porque não era importante para ele naquele momento, eu tinha plena consciência disso. Agora, o problema seria se ele topasse com Itachi, o que não seria muito difícil de acontecer, já que ele estava pelas redondezas.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que Sasuke-kun fizera para me separar do Naruto, eu não conseguia desejar sua morte, assim como Naruto também não. Nós queríamos que ele pagasse pelas coisas que fizera, sim, mas vê-lo morto era algo inconcebível. Ele era nosso amigo apesar de tudo, parte de nosso time, nossa família número sete. Se ele iniciasse uma luta com Itachi, além de concretizar e estabelecer permanentemente o ódio em seu coração, ele correria o risco de ser morto pelas mãos do seu próprio irmão.

Antes de partirmos, Naruto e eu decidimos continuar com a promessa de trazer Sasuke-kun de volta, "eu não volto atrás do que eu falo, Sakura-chan" Naruto dissera. Agora, continuávamos a correr contra o tempo, na esperança de chegarmos antes de Itachi, para impedir Sasuke-kun, pará-lo com aquela idéia egoísta de se vingar, ignorando as pessoas que realmente se importam com ele. Mesmo não sabendo o que iríamos ter de enfrentar, nós tínhamos que tentar, era o único jeito de evitar tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Nós estávamos fazendo o caminho inverso do que pegamos para nos escondermos na floresta. Naruto parecia bem familiarizado com o local, tanto é que ele me encontrara sozinho, impedindo Sasuke-kun de me beijar contra minha vontade, acertando-lhe um chute no queixo. Pensando nisso, lembrei de algo que me incomodava, mas que nesses últimos dois dias eu havia me esquecido completamente.

- Naruto...

- Sim?

- Eu estava pensando... nesses últimos dias fiquei tão preocupada com seu estado de saúde que acabei me esquecendo de te perguntar algo muito importante... onde estão os outros?

Naruto fitou o horizonte, seus olhos se apertavam, como se ele estivesse forçando a lembrança.

- Hmm... até onde eu sei, lembro-me que quando fui atrás de você pela segunda vez, deixei Hinata na Vila dos Cataventos para auxiliar Kiba e Sai caso eles topassem com Itachi ou o cara que quase matou Shino, o tal de Tobi.

- O quê!? – gritei, parando de correr. Meu coração começou a ser tomado por uma dor muito forte, meus olhos ficando embaçados. – Onde está o Shino!? Ele está bem!?

- Está tudo bem Sakura-chan, ele está bem. Kakashi-sensei e o Capitão Yamato levaram-no para Konoha, a fim de tratá-lo no hospital.

Suas palavras aliviaram um pouco a minha preocupação, mas era impossível ficar indiferente a esse fato. Então o akatsuki que os insetos de Shino viram, na verdade não era nem Itachi, nem Kisame, e sim um outro membro até então desconhecido. Qual seria o motivo de tantos akatsukis estarem reunidos num mesmo lugar? O que aquela vila tinha de tão importante para atrair os olhos gananciosos da Akatsuki?

- E esse Tobi, você chegou a vê-lo? – me apressei em perguntar.

- Não só o vi como também lutei com ele.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

- O que houve...? Você o derrotou?

Naruto desviou o olhar, como se a pergunta o incomodasse.

- Não, ele _não_ me derrotou. – uma voz nova vibrou, de longe.

Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, minhas pupilas se dilataram, o chakra escorreu para a palma das minhas mãos. O ódio transbordava de minhas feições, meus punhos fecharam-se de tal maneira que doíam de tão apertados que estavam. Virei-me para olhar a origem das provocações, meu corpo entrando em modo de ataque involuntariamente, meus dentes trincados de raiva, apenas uma vontade dominava meus pensamentos: fazê-lo pagar pelo que tinha feito ao meu melhor amigo.

- Sakura-chan, acalme-se. Lembre-se do que precisamos fazer, nós não temos tempo pra isso... – Naruto me alertava, também tentando controlar a sua raiva.

Ele tinha razão. Fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar no nosso motivo de maior urgência, nós precisávamos alcançar Sasuke-kun. Minha respiração foi voltando ao normal, a raiva foi dando lugar à razão. Em questão de segundos eu já me encontrava devidamente controlada, eu era boa em fazer isso quando era necessário, canalizar sentimentos de certa forma era parecido com canalizar o chakra, bastava fixar um ponto de maior importância e concentrar todas as minhas forças nele.

- Saia da frente, não temos tempo a perder com você! – Naruto gritou.

- O que foi? Está com medo porque não conseguiu me acertar uma única vez? – seu tom de deboche era gritante.

Senti Naruto tremer. Seus dentes estavam à mostra, ele fazia de tudo para suprimir a vontade de se entregar à luta, ceder às provocações. O que ele decidisse, eu estava disposta à apoiá-lo.

- Bom, é uma pena estarem com tanta pressa, pois daqui vocês _não passam_.

As cartas tinham sido lançadas. Tobi estava claramente nos impedindo de chegarmos a Sasuke-kun. Os fatos estavam se mostrando cada vez mais conectados entre si, a vinda da Akatsuki, da Hebi e de Konoha para a Vila dos Cataventos não fora um mero acaso. Desde que chegamos, o palco estava sendo montado, Konoha era apenas um empecilho no verdadeiro motivo te todos estarem ali: a luta entre irmãos. Agora eu tinha me dado conta do que realmente estava acontecendo, fora tudo planejado para que isso acontecesse. Mas, ainda havia o x da questão, faltava dar sentido para essa luta acontecer justo agora.

- _Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_ – Naruto partiu para cima de Tobi, juntamente com suas centenas de clones.

- Naruto!!

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que via, Tobi conseguia desviar de todos os golpes, mesmo eles vindo de todas as direções. Naruto me olhou, como se pedisse para que eu surpreendesse Tobi enquanto ele o distraía. Foi o que eu fiz.

- Agora, Sakura-chan!

Saí correndo enquanto Naruto apressava-se em acertar vários Rasengans em Tobi. Pulei, direcionando todo o meu chakra no punho direito, mirando o golpe naquele rosto coberto pela máscara laranja, seria impossível de escapar, até Sasuke-kun caíra nessa nossa armadilha.

- Opa! Essa foi por pouco! – Tobi disse, pulando para um galho mais afastado de nós.

Fiquei imóvel, incrédula. Naruto não parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

- Como ele fez isso... – falei quase que num sopro.

- Eu não sei que tipo de jutsu é esse, Sakura-chan, mas quando lutei com ele, ele usou-o diversas vezes. Não sei como faremos para derrotá-lo... precisamos acabar com isso logo.

Meu soco teria acertado Tobi perfeitamente se não fosse pelo fato de que, simplesmente, seu rosto desaparecera, fazendo com que eu apenas acertasse o ar.

- Há há há... é uma pena que vocês são tão fraquinhos, assim não tem muita graça... Do que vamos brincar agora, pessoas de Konoha? Ainda temos bastante tempo...

Naruto ficava cada vez mais enfurecido com as provocações de Tobi. Diferente de mim era muito fácil tirá-lo do sério, isso poderia nos atrapalhar bastante se quiséssemos resolver as coisas depressa.

- Sakura-chan, o que você acha? Tem alguma idéia de como burlar esse jutsu dele?... – Naruto sussurrava, com os dentes cerrados de raiva.

Voltei minha atenção para o rosto de Tobi. Que tipo de jutsu ele estaria usando... seria de teleporte? Não... não faria sentido apenas uma parte do corpo desaparecer. Só se fosse um jutsu de espaço/tempo, mas mesmo assim é difícil dizer, necessita-se de muita habilidade para poder manejar esse jutsu com tanta perfeição como agora. O próprio Yondaime, pelo que consta nos registros da biblioteca de Tsunade-sama, podia fazer algo parecido, mas ele necessitava de algum objeto intermediando o seu jutsu, no caso suas "kunais personalizadas".

- Sakura-chan... olhe para o buraco no olho direito, consegue ver?

- Hum...? – respondi, ainda imersa em pensamentos.

- Parece que tem um... Sharingan. – a voz de Naruto falhou.

Sharingan? Mas todos os membros do clã Uchiha haviam sido mortos, era impossível. Só restavam Sasuke-kun e Itachi, além de Kakashi-sensei, eles eram os únicos possuidores de Sharingan ainda vivos. Forcei minha visão e consegui enxergar, sim aquilo era um Sharingan.

- Quem _realmente_ você é!? – gritei entre dentes.

- Oh, só agora que viram isso? – ele disse apontando para o próprio olho. – Não se preocupem... quando tudo terminar, não fará nenhuma diferença...

- Vamos, responda! – Naruto gritou furioso.

Tobi ficou quieto por uns instantes, depois se ajeitou melhor no galho, revelando em seguida o que queríamos saber.

- Certo... direi a vocês porque em breve todos saberão de qualquer jeito mesmo... Eu sou _Uchiha Madara_.

- Uchiha Madara? Se me lembro bem, foi ele que fundou Konoha junto do primeiro Hokage, há séculos atrás... é impossível que ele esteja vivo. – sussurrei para Naruto.

Antes que continuássemos com a conversa, ouvi um grito vindo de Tobi. Um enxame de insetos o envolveu, deixando-o completamente submerso e preso.

- Vamos, isso não vai detê-lo por muito tempo!!

Olhei para trás, meu melhor amigo estava coberto por faixas, um pouco curvado, sendo auxiliado por Kakashi-sensei para se manter de pé. Meu coração bateu rápido, eu estava feliz por saber que ele estava vivo, mas rapidamente fiquei preocupada pelas circunstâncias da situação.

- Vamos Sakura-chan!!

Senti Naruto pegar minha mão, puxando-me para que corresse junto dele e de Capitão Yamato. Meus olhos ainda fitavam os óculos escuros de Shino, antes que a mata se interpusesse entre nós.

- Eu sei o quanto ele é importante pra você... – senti Naruto apertar mais forte minha mão enquanto corríamos. – Fique tranqüila, Kakashi-sensei está lá, não se esqueça do por quê de estarmos aqui.

Eu estava confusa. Segundos atrás estávamos em desvantagem e de repente... aqui estou eu, correndo contra o tempo de novo, dessa vez sendo puxada por Naruto, acompanhando Capitão Yamato. Repassei as imagens várias vezes para poder entender tudo que se sucedera.

Depois de algum tempo, vendo meu rosto em dúvida, Capitão Yamato começou a dar explicações, sempre olhando no horizonte, em busca de algo. Ele comentou que tinham voltado à Vila dos Cataventos há pouco e encontrado Hinata, que lhes contara todos os acontecimentos até quando Naruto partira ao meu encontro, nos mínimos detalhes. Shino dissera que sabia onde eu e Naruto estávamos por causa do inseto dele que se prendera em minha mochila, por isso os três vieram em nosso encontro, mas não esperavam que estivéssemos lutando com Tobi. Capitão Yamato também explicou que, ao nos ver em batalha, Shino bolara um plano, ele sabia de um ponto fraco de Tobi, mesmo que temporário. Seus insetos sugadores de chakra o atrapalhavam imensamente quando o envolviam, mas isso era questão de segundos até que Tobi se materializasse em outro local, por isso tivemos que abandoná-los tão rapidamente, para que pudéssemos chegar a tempo até o local da luta entre Sasuke-kun e Itachi.

Assim que ele terminou as explicações, um longo e agonizante silêncio se estendeu entre nós três. Continuamos correndo o mais rápido que conseguíamos, em busca do esconderijo de Sasuke-kun, tínhamos certeza de que a batalha ocorreria ali pelas redondezas, pois a Akatsuki já tinha planejado tudo, era óbvio demais. Se soubéssemos desde o início que tudo fora calculado do modo como foi, nós podíamos ter evitado maiores desgraças, Sasuke-kun não sabe que está caindo numa armadilha como essas.

Uma idéia me ocorreu. Talvez Sasuke-kun soubesse de tudo, e _quisesse_ cair na armadilha, era tudo o que ele precisava: um encontro direto com Itachi, sem interrupções por parte de Konoha. Se esse fosse o caso, então a batalha não iria começar agora... ela já estaria ocorrendo desde que Itachi nos deixara lá no acampamento, pois se ambos quisessem lutar, não haveria uma demora maior por conta do "acaso" de eles se encontrarem no meio da floresta. Ao perceber isso, senti minhas pernas e mãos tremerem.

- O que houve Sakura-chan?? Sua mão está tremendo...

- Nós... precisamos... chegar... logo... – me esforcei em dizer, tentando conter o desespero.

- Vejam. – Capitão Yamato parou, apontando logo a frente.

Olhei na direção que ele apontara, o céu estava nublado, nuvens carregadas, a ameaça de tempestade. O campo estava envolto em chamas negras, de vários metros de altura, elas queimavam muito rapidamente tudo a sua volta, nada parecia conseguir impedi-las. Sim, a batalha já havia começado há muito tempo, nós chegamos tarde de mais.

- Sasuke-kun... – sussurrei sem forças, caindo de joelhos, as lágrimas subindo aos meus olhos.

Capitão Yamato usou seu jutsu estilo madeira para separar as chamas, Naruto partiu correndo em direção ao local da batalha. Juntei forças para me levantar, tentei acompanhá-lo, cheguei alguns segundos depois que ele. Sasuke-kun e Itachi estavam completamente machucados, eu diria quase mortos. Eles estavam sendo carregados por Tobi, ele também estava acompanhado de um outro akatsuki, com aparência de planta.

Sasuke-kun ainda estava vivo, eu podia perceber o fraco movimento de seu tórax, ele ainda respirava. Olhei para Itachi, ele estava imóvel, seu corpo completamente deteriorado.

- Itachi está...

- Morto. Sim, ele é lento demais. – Tobi completara a frase que eu não tivera coragem de pronunciar.

Naruto e eu ficamos parados, sem respirar. Era algo fora de compreensão com o que estávamos lidando ali: o fato de Sasuke-kun ter conseguido matar o próprio irmão.

- Desculpem, mas tenho pressa. Até uma próxima vez!

Antes que Naruto e eu avançássemos, ele desapareceu com a mesma característica de seu jutsu espaço/tempo, levando o akatsuki, os corpos de Itachi e Sasuke-kun consigo.

- Droga!!!

Naruto caiu de joelhos, socando fortemente o chão. A tempestade finalmente começara, molhando nossos rostos com certa violência. Se eu reparasse bem, podia ver que no meio das gotas no rosto de Naruto, havia lágrimas de ódio misturadas, mas eu não quis reparar, pois no meu também tinha.

Sasuke-kun finalmente conseguira o que tanto almejara durante todos esses anos, sempre tão dolorosamente fiel à sua incessante busca por uma forma de vingar seu clã, renegando sua própria vila, para poder arranjar maneiras de se tornar forte o bastante para concretizar a sua vingança. E agora estava tudo acabado, Itachi finalmente fora morto por suas próprias mãos, um objetivo tão meticulosamente planejado e incrustado em seu ser.

Era incrível pensar que Sasuke-kun tivera meios para que isso se concretizasse: o ódio constantemente provocado e incentivado por seu irmão, o longo e árduo treinamento ao lado de Orochimaru, o novo time formado, a Hebi, para auxiliá-lo na busca por Itachi, as condições armadas pela Akatsuki para que a luta acontecesse e, ao final, a morte do assassino do clã Uchiha. A ligação entre esses fatos era quase que sobrenatural, espantosa ao olhar de quem prestasse a devida atenção. Tudo parecia ter sido feito para se encaixar como que num quebra cabeças, restando uma última peça ainda sem resposta definitiva, a decisão da luta final, que acabou sendo em favor de Sasuke-kun. Era como se todos os acontecimentos levassem a essa luta, como se isso fosse apenas um teste para as habilidades de Sasuke-kun, para ver se ele era mais útil que seu irmão.

Na realidade, a questão sempre foi essa: qual deles era o mais forte. Por muito tempo Itachi se manteve, como se esperasse pacientemente o dia em que Sasuke-kun o ultrapassasse. Vários foram seus encontros, mas eles nunca entraram em batalha. Dessa vez, ele próprio buscara confrontar o irmão mais novo, fazendo com que a Akatsuki deixasse Konoha de fora, ele queria lutar sozinho, um contra um. Pensando nisso agora, o sentido que fazia todos esses fatos juntos, era quase estonteante, Itachi _queria_ que seu irmão o ultrapassasse. Mas por quê? Possibilidades de resposta existiam, mas meu poder de observação e com os fatos que me eram dispostos, não me permitiam afirmar nada com certa certeza, deixando a dúvida pairar sobre meus pensamentos.

Não só a dúvida me incomodava, mas também o que aconteceria agora que sua vingança se concretizara. Agora que Sasuke-kun tinha alcançado o seu objetivo, o que ele faria? Voltaria para Konoha ou continuaria com a Hebi? O que ele estaria pensando agora... será que ele estaria bem? E por último, e não menos importante, o que pretende Madara ao acolher Sasuke-kun, levando-o aos aposentos da Akatsuki? Era difícil dizer... mesmo não sabendo a resposta certa para a maioria dessas perguntas, eu desejava desesperadamente que Sasuke-kun não ouvisse o que Madara tinha a dizer, provavelmente ele faria de tudo para passar o antigo posto de akatsuki do irmão, para o mais novo, afinal, a perda de um Uchiha na organização era algo quase que irreparável, tal era a força oculta desta família.

Agora que tudo em relação à Vila dos Cataventos estava relativamente acabado, nós, times Kakashi e Kurenai, fomos forçados a voltar para Konoha, mais uma vez de mãos abanando. Durante a viagem de volta, todos nós permanecemos o máximo de tempo calados, apenas conversando o necessário. Naruto e eu éramos os mais afetados por todos os recentes acontecimentos, muito do que tinha acontecido havia enfraquecido nossas motivações, desde as relacionadas ao nosso relacionamento, até as que regiam o rumo de nossas vidas. Parecia que somente agora o efeito de tudo o que tinha se passado começava a vigorar, eu sentia como se existisse um abismo me separando do Naruto, nenhum de nós ousava enfrentá-lo, nossa frustração contribuía para nossa inércia. Desde que vimos Sasuke-kun e Itachi sendo levados por Madara, nós não trocamos nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo olhares. Até tentei avançar em sua direção, mas senti como se ele evitasse, desviasse. Foi aí então que decidi deixar a tristeza contaminar minha mente, meu corpo.

Chegamos em Konoha ao entardecer, Kakashi-sensei nos disse para descansarmos o resto do dia em casa e que fôssemos nos apresentar ao gabinete de Tsunade-sama pela manhã do dia seguinte. Todos nós obedecemos, cada um tomando seu rumo. Virei-me para dar uma última olhada no rosto de Naruto, seu semblante de desapontamento me desencorajava, mesmo querendo falar com ele, tinha medo de que algo fizesse com que nos desentendêssemos. Por fim, virei-me novamente, indo em direção a minha casa.

Eu queria que aquele dia terminasse logo, algo dentro de mim parecia querer explodir, fazendo com que eu agonizasse até a hora que isso extravasasse. Tomei meu banho logo que cheguei em casa, comi alguma coisa que minha mãe havia preparado às pressas, pois ela não sabia que eu voltava hoje, e logo fui pra cama. Assim que me sentei e apoiei minhas costas na cabeceira, finalmente aquilo dentro de mim falou mais alto, comecei a chorar desesperadamente, mesmo não sabendo direito qual era o verdadeiro motivo. Não sabia se era por conta do fracasso em resgatar Sasuke-kun, se era por tudo o que eu fizera sem pensar, se era porque eu e Naruto não estávamos bem, ou ainda, se era por tudo isso junto. A única coisa de que eu tinha certeza era de que as coisas não iam bem e, naquele momento, eu estava incapaz de mudar alguma coisa.

Assim que amanheceu, me dirigi ao banheiro numa tentativa de disfarçar o quanto eu tinha chorado no dia anterior. Eu havia dormido muito pouco, só fui pegar no sono duas horas antes de levantar, eu precisava lavar o rosto, respirar fundo, pois o dia não parecia querer dar trégua. Novamente iríamos ter que reafirmar nossa incapacidade, dessa vez para Tsunade-sama, ao contar todos os acontecimentos e o fim trágico deles.

Depois de algum tempo dando um jeito no meu rosto, tomei o café da manhã e saí apressadamente, indo para o prédio do Hokage, eu queria chegar mais cedo. Subi as escadas, não esbarrando com ninguém, àquela hora da manhã poucos eram os que já tinham chegado para desempenhar suas funções rotineiras. Abri a porta do escritório de Tsunade-sama e, para minha surpresa, todos do time Kakashi tiveram a mesma iniciativa que eu, exceto Naruto, que ainda não havia chegado.

- Que bom que chegou Sakura, eu já ia começar as explicações.

Posicionei-me ao lado de Sai, além de nós, havia um sapo de aparência antiga, vestindo uma mini capa, sobre um monte de livros que estavam em cima da mesa de Tsunade-sama. Chizune estava com a mão sobre o ombro de Tsunade-sama, era estranho ver aquela cena, foi quando eu percebi que o clima da sala era mais triste do que precisava ser. Apesar de Tsunade-sama tentar esconder, eu a conhecia muito bem para perceber que ela continha um choro profundo, uma tristeza íntima, tão forte, ao ponto de Chizune ter que apoiá-la. Estremeci. Alguma coisa _a mais_ havia acontecido.

- É bom que o Naruto não tenha chegado, assim podemos resolver as coisas mais facilmente. Enquanto conversamos, mandei Kakashi buscá-lo, mas vou dar início sem ele. – Tsunade-sama explicava. – À respeito da missão de vocês, eu já li o relatório de Kakashi, mais uma vez fracassamos. Com a morte de Itachi, fica mais do que provado que Sasuke está se tornando, além de um ser incrivelmente poderoso, alguém a quem devemos ter em mente como um possível inimigo.

Pelo que percebi, a Akatsuki o tem sob custódia, mas agora não podemos dar prioridade ao seu resgate, pois há alguns dias, algo de maior importância aconteceu.

Novamente estremeci. Infelizmente eu estava certa, algo de muito ruim havia acontecido. Tsunade-sama interrompeu sua fala, tomando um copo com água, respirando fundo. Percebi que Chizune apertava seus dedos no ombro de Tsunade-sama, como se a incentivasse a continuar. Antes que Tsunade-sama reiniciasse sua fala, ouvimos algumas leves batidas na porta.

- Entrem.

Eram Naruto e Kakashi-sensei. Eles entraram, Naruto posicionou-se ao meu lado, ele estava sério, não retribuiu o meu olhar. Novamente aquele aperto que senti em meu coração na noite passada ressurgia, mas tive que contê-lo, não podia mostrar fraqueza numa hora como aquelas, o que iria ser revelado parecia mudar o rumo de tudo o que fizemos até agora.

- Então esse é o pupilo do Jiraya-chan? – o sapo disse, quebrando o silêncio desconcertante da sala.

- Sim... esse é Uzumaki Naruto, a "criança destinada" eu suponho. – Tsunade-sama explicou. Eu acabei não entendendo o termo que ela utilizara para designar Naruto, permanecendo quieta.

- O que há com esse sapo velho pra chamar o ero-sennin de "Jiraya-chan"?

- Olhe como você fala Naruto, ele veio aqui só para falar com você! Ele é um dos velhos ermitões, foi ele quem treinara Jiraya. – Tsunade-sama o repreendera.

A expressão de Naruto era de perplexidade. Eu também fiquei espantada com a notícia, nunca imaginaria que esse pequeno sapo fosse o sensei do grande sanin dos sapos.

- Hahaha... "ero-sennin"... você tem a mesma atitude do seu mestre garoto, vejo muito dele em você. – ele dizia com um certo pesar na lembrança.

- Certo, velho sapo, o que você quer me dizer?

- Por onde começar... – o sapo ermitão ficou alguns segundos meditando, olhos fechados. Pouco depois os reabriu, sustentando uma expressão séria. – Melhor eu dizer logo... Jiraya-chan foi _morto_ em batalha.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, eu acabei por ignorar o aperto que esmagava o meu coração, algo mais forte fez com que eu parasse de respirar e sentisse o Naruto em choque, tão assustado e desorientado, que ele não disse nada, seus olhos fitando o vazio, certamente relembrando passagens e expressões de Jiraya-sama, como num curta metragem somente visível aos seus olhos.

- Durante a luta, Pain destruiu a garganta do Jiraya-chan. Mas antes de cair, ele deixou essa mensagem.

O sapo ermitão virou-se de costas pra nós, retirando sua capa. Meus olhos se focaram nelas, ele possuía cicatrizes em formas de números, provavelmente uma mensagem em código. 9, 31, 8, 106, 7, 207, 15... tentei pensar em algo, mas nada vinha à minha mente, esses números não tinham nenhum significado pra mim.

- Jiraya-chan fez isso para que Pain não soubesse o que ele estava dizendo. Ele _morreu_ por isso. – suas palavras continham um tom muito sério, um enorme peso pela responsabilidade.

Olhei para o rosto de Naruto novamente, ele sofria. Suas sobrancelhas juntaram-se, ele estava transbordando raiva e ódio. Meu coração palpitou, fiquei com medo do que ele pudesse dizer, mas mantive minha posição firme, não interferindo na conversa.

- Baa-chan... você deixou ele ir lá? – eu percebia o esforço que ele fazia para não gritar, seus dentes cerrados.

- Sim. – Tsunade-sama respondera firmemente, mesmo parecendo que ia desabar a qualquer instante.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu na sala. A tensão percorria nossos corpos, nos paralisando. Ninguém ousava dar reinicio a conversa, eu mantinha meus olhos no Naruto, eu queria abraçá-lo, queria poder retirar essa dor do peito dele, eu não suportava vê-lo daquela forma, sofrendo, como se ele estivesse sozinho no mundo. Movimentei timidamente meu braço, procurando sua mão para segurar. Quando nossos dedos se tocaram, ele afastou-os bruscamente, gritando em seguida.

- No quê você estava pensando, baa-chan?! Você sabe como o ero-sennin é! Por que deixou que ele fosse se era tão perigoso?...

- Chega Naruto. – Kakashi-sensei o interrompeu. - Você deveria entender como a Quinta se sente.

Naruto olhava para Tsunade-sama com olhos fulminantes, como se a estivesse culpando pelo que acontecera com Jiraya-sama. Meu coração doía, não sabia como agir naquele momento, novamente eu estava incapaz de mudar alguma coisa.

- Droga! – Naruto suspirou, virando as costas para todos, indo em direção à porta.

Por impulso, eu quis pará-lo, segurando seu braço.

- Naruto, aonde você vai?

Ele soltou-se facilmente, continuando seu percurso, como se eu não existisse.

- Se ele fosse o Quinto Hokage... ele _nunca_ deixaria você ir numa missão dessas, Tsunade-baa-chan. – Naruto disse por fim, saindo pela porta.

- Está tudo bem Sakura, deixe-o ir por enquanto...

A cada batimento, eu sentia a dor se fixar no meu coração, como se ele fosse perfurado vagarosamente por milhares de agulhas, uma após a outra, era torturante. Mas mesmo que a dor estivesse me matando aos poucos, eu não deixei que ela subisse ao meu rosto, eu tinha que ser forte para poder apoiar o Naruto num momento como aquele. Mesmo que ele estivesse me ignorando, eu queria ajudá-lo, queria entender o que estava se passando em seus pensamentos. Foi quando larguei Tsunade-sama falando sozinha, correndo para alcançar Naruto, eu precisava conversar com ele.

- Naruto! – o chamei, entre uma respiração e outra, eu estava ofegante de tanto correr.

Ele parou sua caminhada, mas não respondeu e nem se virou.

- Por favor... quero falar com você. – meu pedido soou quase como se eu estivesse implorando.

Naruto se virou e eu pude ver seus olhos, eles tinham uma expressão de raiva, mas choravam.

- O que você quer conversar num momento como esse?

Suas palavras pareciam facas, eu as sentia perfurando-me sem dó alguma. Suprimi o ardor da minha garganta e continuei.

- Por que você está tão distante? Por que não me deixa tocá-lo? O que houve...?

- Eu quero ficar sozinho. – ele respondeu secamente.

Eu avancei alguns passos, abraçando-o.

- Deixe-me dividir com você essa dor... você não precisa suportar isso tudo sozinho, eu estou aqui.

- Você não entende...

- Por favor, Naruto. – eu pedi, abraçando-o mais forte.

- Sasuke, Tsunade-baa-chan, você... eu estou cercado de _traidores_.

Sua voz era fria. Senti como se meu coração parasse de bater. Estaquei. Meus membros se congelaram, minha respiração parou, a dor incessante inundando meu corpo. Naruto soltou-se pela última vez, voltando a caminhar. Eu o deixei ir, não tendo mais de onde tirar forças para acompanhá-lo, pará-lo, aquela denominação que ele me encaixara tinha me acertado em cheio. Eu não enxergava mais nada a minha frente, era como se eu tivesse perdido o chão que me sustentava, como se eu caísse num buraco escuro e infinitamente profundo.

Traidora? Por que isso agora? Eu nunca o trairia, ele era a pessoa que me completava, que me dava forças para acordar todos os dias e continuar caminhando, ele era tudo, ele era o meu mundo. Eu o queria mais que tudo, não mais suportaria viver sem estar ao seu lado, definitivamente era impossível traí-lo. Fora necessário um genjutsu muito bem articulado para que eu fosse capaz de tal ato de contraditoriedade, não fazia parte de mim agir daquela forma, ele sabia disso. A culpa não era minha, eu nunca quis traí-lo, meu coração pertencia somente a ele, como ele podia jogar na minha cara uma ofensa daquelas?...

Não agüentei todo esse peso em cima de mim, eu estava sendo pressionada de todos os lados, eu precisava de alguém para me ajudar a não sucumbir. Bati duas vezes na porta, ele atendeu. Não consegui dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas o olhei com a expressão desesperadora que dominava meu rosto. Fui conduzida até seu quarto, ele trouxe um copo d'água, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. Era reconfortante saber que ele me entendia mesmo eu não explicando nada. Ele segurou uma de minhas mãos, apertando-a fortemente. Não agüentei, afundando meu rosto em seu ombro, deixando as lágrimas descerem sem nenhuma censura, ele abraçou-me timidamente.

- Sakura-san... o que houve com você...

Eu apenas chorava... chorava. A dor dentro de mim ficava cada vez mais forte, era como um ácido corroendo cada centímetro do meu coração, meu peito se contraía, era uma dor insuportável. Eu queria gritar, mas apenas conseguia soluçar enquanto me segurava em Shino, molhando sua roupa com as lágrimas. Ele afagava levemente meus cabelos, esperando pacientemente que eu desabafasse com ele.

- Eu percebi como ele olhava pra você, é o Naruto não é?

Apenas afirmei com a cabeça.

Shino soltou um suspiro, carregado de dor. Ele também estava infeliz por me ver sofrer tanto assim. Um impulso de desespero percorreu meu corpo, comecei a falar, mesmo que minha voz falhasse na maior parte das vezes.

- Naruto tem me evitado desde que não conseguimos resgatar Sasuke-kun. Eu tentei procurá-lo, mas ele desviava sempre...

- Eu percebi. – Shino concordou. – Eu sabia que uma hora isso ia acontecer, você e ele discutiriam por causa disso.

- Mas, além disso... na reunião de hoje, nós ficamos sabendo... –minha voz sumiu.

Engoli seco, puxando a maior quantidade de ar possível para poder continuar falando.

- Jiraya-sama... morrera numa missão. Naruto... ele acha que Tsunade-sama é a culpada por ter deixado Jiraya-sama ir.

Senti Shino paralisar seus movimentos, chocado. Continuei.

- Fui falar com Naruto, ele disse que queria ficar sozinho... disse que estava cercado de _traidores_. Ele me incluiu nessa descrição.

Nesse momento minha voz desapareceu completamente, minhas lágrimas desciam de modo frenético. Já não me dava conta do quanto eu soluçava, desesperada. Shino me abraçou mais fortemente, sem poder dizer nada, ele também estava confuso, sem saber o que falar. Pelo menos eu tinha meu melhor amigo para poder me ajudar a suportar tudo, meu coração se apertava só de lembrar que Naruto não tinha ninguém para poder ajudá-lo, mesmo Hinata... ele não a procuraria num momento como esse, da forma como ele falou, ele _realmente_ queria ficar sozinho.

O que mais me matava era pensar que ele poderia ter se referido ao termo "sozinho" como uma forma de se afastar _definitivamente_ de mim. Essa dúvida pairava nos meus pensamentos, contribuindo para a tristeza que me contaminava.

- Shino... e se ele quiser terminar comigo?

Shino ficou pensativo, depois do Naruto, ele era a pessoa que mais estava em sintonia com meus pensamentos.

- Ele provavelmente deve estar confuso. O que ele disse, tenho certeza que foi num momento de ira, vamos esperar que ele se acalme. Não se deixe abalar, Sakura-san, eu sei que ele te ama, não duvide do que ele sente por você, mesmo nessas circunstâncias.

- Eu não duvido... o problema é que, mesmo me amando, tenho medo de que ele se afaste de mim para não sofrer mais...

Shino permaneceu calado, fazendo com que me deitasse em seu colo. Eu continuei a chorar por muito tempo, nem sei quantas horas se passaram desde que eu ficara molhando suas roupas, enquanto ele afagava meus cabelos, cantarolando uma melodia reconfortante, para que eu me acalmasse. Só sei que permaneci ali, agarrada à sua presença, até que meus olhos se cansassem de transformar a dor agonizante em lágrimas.


	10. Capítulo VIII: Dor

**Capítulo VIII: Dor**

**E**u estava triste. Mais do que isso: eu me encontrava numa profunda tristeza, como se eu tivesse me afogado no mesmo oceano que outrora me fizera tão feliz, tão completa. Nada mais ao meu redor fazia sentido: minha cama com os lençóis bagunçados, as paredes cinzentas por causa da pouca luz que passava pelas beiradas da minha janela fechada, o porta retratos virado pra baixo de modo a esconder a foto que antes eu passava horas admirando, mas que agora me fazia sofrer mesmo que eu a visse de relance, os lenços de papel amassados, escapulindo pelos lados da lixeira já completamente cheia.

O ácido já havia corroído meu coração quase que por completo, eu sentia como se houvesse um buraco dentro de mim. Eu apertava a almofada contra meu peito, numa tentativa de minimizar essa dor que emanava do meu íntimo, uma dor tão insuportável quanto aquela que eu senti certa vez, ao ver _ele_ morrer em meus braços, como se eu o tivesse perdido para sempre. Eu evitava pensar nele, eu não agüentava mais sentir aquela dor que vinha associada ao seu nome.

Eu não queria mais nada, não via sentido nenhum em fazer qualquer coisa, agora que ele já não estava mais ao meu lado. Várias vezes minha mãe viera bater na minha porta, chamando-me para comer, inventando várias desculpas, tentando fazer com que eu saísse do quarto. Mas eu não queria, eu não sentia vontade de fazer nada, eu já tinha perdido o meu único motivo que me dava forças, a única razão que sustentava o meu mundo.

Depois da tristeza, o sentimento que mais me fazia sofrer, que persistia em meus pensamentos, era o arrependimento. Como eu quis voltar no tempo, como eu desejei desesperadamente arranjar alguma forma de reescrever os acontecimentos, de modo que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Mas era em vão: agora já não tinha remédio, o que estava feito, estava feito. Sempre que eu chegava a essa conclusão, eu sentia uma pontada em meu peito, uma única e aguda dor, como se ele fosse atravessado por uma lâmina afiada. Então eu voltava a apertar a almofada mais fortemente contra meu peito, tentando abafar essa dor, chorando baixinho, mesmo que já não saíssem tantas lágrimas como antes, meus olhos já estavam cansados.

Nem sei quantos dias se passaram desde o que acontecera, desde que meu mundo desabara. Como ele pedira, eu o deixei sozinho, mesmo que isso me matasse aos poucos. Não tentei procurá-lo depois disso, eu não tinha forças para suportar o sofrimento excessivo que me causava só de olhar em seus olhos. Contentei-me em me isolar do mundo, seria melhor pra ele não topar comigo, não ver o rosto de quem o fez sofrer tão insensivelmente como eu fizera.

Um clarão repentino invadiu meu quarto, minha visão ficou embaçada. Escondi meu rosto debaixo dos meus braços, ouvi as cortinas sendo arrumadas, de forma que o sol ultrapassasse o vidro e iluminasse toda a pequena extensão do meu quarto.

- Você está um lixo hein? Vamos, levante-se.

Não obedeci, me agarrando fortemente à almofada. Levantei um pouco meu rosto, espiando por entre meu cabelo e meu braço, já era inverno, havia neve do lado de fora de minha janela. Senti a almofada sendo arrancada de mim, fui puxada até o banheiro do meu quarto, sendo forçada a lavar o rosto.

- Sakura, você não pode ficar assim pra sempre.

- Você não sabe de nada... – respondi, minha voz um pouco rouca.

- Claro que eu não sei, você não me conta mais nada. Mas não se preocupe, não precisa me explicar. Já soube pelo Shino.

- Shino?... – meus olhos vagaram por um segundo, na lembrança do meu melhor amigo.

- Ele está preocupado com você. Eu também estou. – seu olhar se apertou um pouco dizendo essas palavras.

Voltamos para o quarto, sentamo-nos na cama. Senti meus cabelos sendo penteados, eu já não ligava mais para minha aparência. Olhei em cima do criado mudo, ao lado do porta-retratos de cabeça para baixo, havia um vaso com flores e uma cestinha.

- Eu te trouxe alguns bolinhos que minha mãe fez. As flores são para alegrar um pouco esse quarto, ele nunca esteve tão triste assim antes. – Ela disse percebendo o meu olhar fixado nos presentes.

Enquanto meus cabelos eram penteados, meu coração ainda doía, eu tentava suprimir para que ela não me visse chorar, mas era inútil: algumas lágrimas foram caindo enquanto ela falava.

- Três dias isolada do mundo... você pretende ficar assim até quando? Eu entendo que vocês tenham brigado, mas não acho certo que ele venha lhe cobrar algo que não seja sua culpa. O Naru...

- Ino!... – eu virei para olhá-la, suplicando que não dissesse seu nome. Ela se conteve, voltando a pentear meus cabelos.

- Eu compreendo o quanto você deve estar sofrendo agora. Mas você não pode deixar isso te dominar, não pode deixar de viver por causa disso...

- Eu já perdi a razão que me fazia viver. – a interrompi. – Agora eu simplesmente existo.

Senti seus movimentos se deterem um pouco, surpresos.

- Sakura... se o amor de vocês é tão forte assim, por que você não vai procurá-lo? Já se passou bastante tempo, tenho certeza que ele sente sua falta.

- Ele disse que queria ficar sozinho... só o farei sofrer se for vê-lo.

- Mas ele está tão mal...

Senti meu coração bater mais forte.

- Como assim?...

- O que eu quero dizer é... ele está assim, exatamente como você está. Um pouco pior talvez...

- Você... foi vê-lo também? – perguntei cautelosa.

- Não. Shikamaru precisava falar com ele, sobre o código que Jiraya-sama deixara para decifrarmos, para ver se Naruto sabia de alguma coisa. Ele me contou o estado que Naruto se encontrava e, como você também não dava as caras, achei tudo muito estranho... ver vocês separados... simplesmente eu já não conseguia mais imaginar vocês longe um do outro.

Foi então que resolvi falar com Shino, eu sabia da amizade de vocês dois, pensei que ele soubesse de algo e eu estava certa. Ele me contou tudo, disse que estava muito preocupado depois que você deixou a casa dele _naquele estado_ e não apareceu mais. Quando cheguei aqui e me deparei com você, me lembrei da descrição de Shikamaru: "_...os olhos dele estavam distantes, sem vida, o quarto todo bagunçado, como se ele não se importasse com o próprio bem estar."_

Meu coração se apertou. Eu precisava vê-lo, mesmo que ele me chamasse de traidora milhares de vezes, eu precisava ver como ele estava, mesmo que isso terminasse de me matar.

- Ino... posso te pedir um favor? – disse virando-me para olhá-la.

- Sim... mas o que é?

- Você pode me acompanhar até a casa do... _dele_?

Ela me olhou com certo espanto, mas concordou em me levar. Agradeci por ter arrumado meus cabelos, troquei rapidamente de roupa, colocando vários agasalhos e um cachecol rosa que eu havia ganhado de presente da minha mãe, e logo descemos as escadas, saindo pela porta.

Ao pisar na neve, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, o sol refletia-se na camada branca debaixo de meus pés, eu estava um pouco atordoada com tanta claridade depois de longos três dias de escuridão. Ino segurou-me pelo braço, ela percebeu que eu não estava tão bem a ponto de caminhar sozinha.

Fomos com calma, não havia motivo pra pressa, eu estava me preparando psicologicamente para receber todos os tipos de ofensa quando ele me visse. Fiquei imaginando o que eu falaria, formulando algum tipo de conversa que provavelmente não teríamos, ele me evitaria, mas ainda sim eu não desistiria de tentar entendê-lo, confortá-lo, mesmo que eu estivesse deteriorada por dentro.

As ruas de Konoha estavam relativamente cheias para uma manhã de inverno, as pessoas acordando para limpar as calçadas, todas muito bem agasalhadas, com diferentes modelos, cores, sempre sustentando o emblema do seu respectivo clã e da nossa querida Vila da Folha.

Crianças brincavam de atirar bolas de neve umas nas outras, as férias haviam começado, me lembrando nostalgicamente o tempo em que éramos do jardim de infância, quando eu e Ino ficamos amigas e rivais, quando Sasuke ignorava todos nós e quando... quando _Naruto_ se apresentara para mim como o "futuro Hokage".

Sem perceber, eu havia me perdido em pensamentos. Voltei a prestar atenção no nosso caminho, estávamos nos aproximando, eu já podia ver a entrada do prédio dele. Ino continuava me ajudando a caminhar, eu ainda me desequilibrava um pouco por conta da minha fraqueza, tanto corporal quanto emocional.

De repente, quando estávamos bem próximas, _ele_ surgiu na entrada do prédio, olhando para a porta. Eu estaquei, meu coração batia muito rápido, fiquei imobilizada. Ino continuou ao meu lado, sem me forçar a nada, esperando uma reação minha. Quando olhei de novo, uma cena me chamou muito a atenção, fazendo com que eu perdesse completamente as minhas forças: Hinata agora também saía pela porta, Naruto segurando suas mãos.

Eu quis gritar. Senti Ino apertar meu braço, tentando fazer com que eu voltasse a mim. A dor que me fizera sofrer por esses dias, não era nada se comparado com aquela que acabara de se instalar no meu coração. Eu pensei que ia morrer naquele instante. Repentinamente nossos olhares se encontraram, a expressão dele era de total surpresa, como se também lhe faltasse o ar. As lágrimas escorriam, eu devia estar com o rosto totalmente transfigurado pela dor. Seus lábios se mexeram, como se fossem pronunciar alguma coisa, mas não houve tempo: eu saí correndo, de volta para o lugar escuro o qual eu nunca deveria ter deixado.

Eu não podia acreditar, tinha que estar errado. Era um pesadelo, só podia ser isso... Hinata e Naruto... _juntos_. Eu sempre soube dos sentimentos dela por ele, era mais do que nítido o carinho, o respeito com que ela o tratava. Sim, ela sempre o amou. A amizade que eles firmaram sempre me deixou um pouco preocupada, mesmo que eu soubesse o quanto Naruto me amava, sempre tive minhas dúvidas quanto ao que ela poderia fazer para arrancá-lo de mim, se ela quisesse. Eu a conhecia bem para saber que não seria capaz de articular algo contra mim e Naruto, mas nada a impedia de demonstrar seu carinho caso ele precisasse dele, e agora era o melhor momento para demonstrar o quão intenso era esse sentimento que ela nutria, já que eu e Naruto nos encontrávamos distantes e ele precisava de alguém para confortá-lo.

Meu coração ardia, se desintegrava lentamente só de pensar nisso, era uma dor estonteante, eu mal agüentava correr uniformemente pelas ruas de Konoha. Eu queria que um buraco se abrisse sobre meus pés para que eu me enfiasse nele e nunca mais saísse de lá. Por um segundo, desejei nunca ter nascido, tal era o meu sofrimento diante da situação que eu presenciara há pouco.

Em determinado momento, não suportando mais, acabei escorregando no gelo, caindo de joelhos, machucando minha pele por de baixo da roupa. Minha respiração descompassada, as pontadas que eu sentia a cada batimento do meu coração, as lágrimas escorrendo pela minha face, o gemido de desespero, tudo isso fizera com que eu permanecesse ali, sem nenhum motivo para me levantar.

- Acabou... – sussurrei para mim mesma.

Ouvi alguns passos se aproximando, senti eles se deterem logo atrás de mim. Repentinamente fui puxada para cima, de forma que eu fosse carregada, sendo impedida de descer.

- Me solte...! – eu ordenei.

Apenas fui ignorada, ele continuando seu percurso, me levando de volta pelo caminho que eu tinha percorrido. Seus olhos azuis adquiriram um tom mais escuro, estavam sérios, concentrados no horizonte, não desviando momento algum, como se evitassem ver a expressão de dor que eu sustentava inconscientemente em meu rosto.

Eu não queria que ele me levasse, mas estava sem forças para lutar contra isso. Nós passamos pela entrada do seu prédio, ele me levou até seu quarto, me sentando em sua cama. Eu desviei meu olhar para baixo, continuando a chorar, eu não suportava mais. Ele se aproximou, subindo um pouco meu vestido, verificando meus joelhos, eu apenas o ignorei.

- Doem muito?

Não respondi. Ele levantou suavemente meu rosto, fazendo com que nossos olhares se cruzassem pela segunda vez naquele dia. Sua expressão rapidamente se transformara, eu podia enxergar uma dor insuportável em seu olhar triste, era tão agonizante quanto a que eu sentia dentro de mim, não pude suportar vê-lo daquela forma, mas contive meus movimentos.

- Eu...

- Por favor... pare. – falei quase como num sopro. – Eu não agüento mais essa dor dentro de mim... está me matando.

Seu olhar ficou surpreso, sua expressão de dor parecia ter sido amplificada. Meu coração se apertou de tal forma que senti o ar faltar-me por alguns segundos.

Repentinamente Naruto pousou seu rosto em meu colo, agarrando-se a mim de forma desesperada, apertando-me como se eu fosse fugir a qualquer instante.

- Sakura-chan, eu fui um idiota. Por favor... eu lhe imploro... me perdoe. Por favor... não se afaste de mim... eu não consigo viver sem você...

Meu coração voltou a palpitar, surpreso, mesmo que estivesse sendo esmagado por um sofrimento sobre-humano. Minhas mãos desceram até seus cabelos contra a minha vontade, afagando-os. Uma parte de mim queria ceder ao amor que eu ainda guardava intacto dentro do meu coração, e a outra, queria afastá-lo, como um mecanismo de defesa. Juntei minhas últimas forças para poder saciar a dúvida que me corroia internamente.

- Se você ainda me quer... por que você procurou a Hinata? Eu vi vocês de mãos dadas... – minha voz sumiu.

Naruto levantou seu rosto, tomando o meu em suas mãos, aproximando-se tanto que eu podia sentir a sua respiração quente ir de encontro a minha pele. Nossos olhares estavam fixos um no outro.

- Eu _nunca_ te trairia. Você é a única por quem eu morreria se fosse preciso, não consigo sentir essa atração por mais ninguém. Meu amor por você é tão forte que chega a _doer_.

Suas palavras tiveram uma ação tão intensa sobre mim que eu não pude resistir quando ele aproximou nossos lábios, num beijo desesperado, como se fôssemos desaparecer a qualquer instante. Eu não podia negar que era bom poder senti-lo, tocá-lo novamente, mas algo dentro de mim ainda se esquivava, se detinha, como se ele ainda pudesse me ferir.

Nossos rostos se afastaram, eu desviei meu olhar para a lateral. Senti Naruto suspirar, como se não quisesse se explicar.

- Hinata veio para conversar comigo. Na verdade, ela veio para _brigar_ comigo. Disse que não aceitava o fato de eu ter dito aquelas coisas pra Tsunade-baa-chan e pra você, ela abriu os meus olhos para a maior burrada que eu estava cometendo. Fui obrigado a sair de casa, para ir falar com você, pedir desculpas. Quando nós estávamos saindo para te encontrar, você chegou, eu estava segurando as mãos dela, é verdade. Mas não foram pelos motivos que você deve ter imaginado, é que...

Eu voltei a olhá-lo, esperando.

- Pode parecer idiota, mas... na saída do meu prédio tem uma rampa e ela está muito escorregadia por causa do gelo. Eu segurei as mãos dela para que ela não caísse como você caiu quando eu te encontrei.

- Então era só isso? – perguntei incrédula.

Naruto afirmou com a cabeça.

- Por favor, me desculpe por ter sido grosso com você. Eu estava muito atordoado com todas aquelas notícias ruins... o ero-sennin...

Silenciei seus lábios para que cessássemos esse sofrimento. O abracei com todas as minhas forças, pude ouvir seu gemido baixinho de dor, ele ainda estava mal por causa de Jiraya-sama.

- Está tudo bem Naruto, eu estou aqui, ao seu lado, e não sairei até que você me mande ir embora.

A dor havia se estagnado. Eu sentia meu coração bater livre das pontadas que me perfuravam constantemente, o sentimento que eu reprimia agora podia se restabelecer. Eu queria confortá-lo, queria arrancar aquele sofrimento do seu peito, mas não era algo que eu tinha o poder de fazer, só o tempo curaria essas feridas tão profundas que ele sofrera tão inocentemente. Mesmo assim, eu jurei pra mim mesma que tudo o que eu pudesse fazer para aliviar, mesmo que fosse um centésimo de sua dor, eu faria. Não suportava vê-lo daquela forma, tão perdido em sua própria tristeza.

- Sakura-chan... - Naruto se afastou, olhando firmemente em meus olhos. – Eu vou ficar um tempo fora da vila...

- O quê?!

- Eu preciso ficar mais forte... quero _vingar_ o ero-sennin. Do jeito que estou agora eu não teria condições de derrotar Pain. O sapo ermitão disse que me ensinaria a técnica do modo eremita. Parto amanhã de manhã.

Eram informações demais pra mim. Eu me agarrei a ele impulsivamente, era inaceitável deixá-lo sucumbir perante o sentimento de vingança. Já não bastasse Sasuke-kun... agora ele também...

- Vingança só leva a mais vingança... não faça isso Naruto... você não viu o que aconteceu com Sasuke-kun? Quer isso pra você também?!

Ele não me respondeu. Seu olhar era duro, transmitia uma sensação de decisão, ele não voltaria atrás.

- Sakura-chan... eu preciso fazer isso.

- Mas Naruto...

- E se ele vier te tirar de mim também como fez com o ero-sennin?! Ele quer o monstro que vive dentro de mim, faria de tudo para me atrair. Eu preciso ter força o bastante para te defender.

- Não se preocupe comigo...

- Não me peça uma coisa dessas! – ele me interrompeu, seu tom de voz agora era mais agressivo. Ele suspirou. – Desculpe.

Em certa parte ele tinha razão. Nunca duvidei do potencial que Naruto possuía quando se tratava de força. Tinha certeza de que ele ultrapassaria o próprio Yondaime e se tornaria o melhor Hokage que essa vila já teve. Minha única preocupação era o propósito desse treinamento, vingança nunca foi a solução. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era rezar para que ele amadurecesse e percebesse que existem outras formas de se resolver esse problema do que com o uso de vingança.

Mas o que eu sabia sobre esse ódio? Nunca havia perdido alguém que eu amasse tanto para que um sentimento tão frio como esse surgisse em meu coração. Era meio hipócrita da minha parte julgá-lo estando de fora da situação.

Naruto se levantou, indo em direção a um armário. Ele abriu a porta, pegando uma caixinha branca com uma cruz vermelha, provavelmente de primeiros socorros. Ele se aproximou de mim, abaixando para olhar os ferimentos do meu joelho, pousando a caixinha ao meu lado na cama. Tomei a iniciativa para que ele deixasse com que eu mesma cuidasse disso, ele se recusou, continuando a limpar o sangue que escorria do meu joelho.

- Vai ficar quanto tempo fora? – perguntei para preencher o silêncio que já estava se tornando constrangedor.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas provavelmente dure muito tempo porque nem o próprio ero-sennin foi capaz de concluir a técnica.

Por um momento me surpreendi com o fato. Nem mesmo Jiraya-sama conseguira... realmente Naruto estava cada vez mais perto de se tornar indispensável para a vila, perto de se tornar Hokage. Se ele conseguisse dominar esta técnica, definitivamente ele superaria seu próprio sensei. Mesmo que eu não estivesse muito contente pelo fato de ficar afastada do Naruto num momento como esse, era preciso que ele se concentrasse totalmente no treinamento. Não demonstrei minha relativa insatisfação, incentivando-o como eu podia.

- Então trate de conseguir dominar esta técnica, assim você vai estar um passo mais próximo de se tornar o próximo Hokage. Eu tenho certeza que você consegue, sempre acreditei em você Naruto.

Seu olhar surpreso me fitou por alguns segundos.

- Pode demorar o tempo que quiser. Não _ouse_ voltar aqui sem ter concluído essa técnica se não eu mesma irei castigá-lo... não se esqueça que meus socos podem doer muito...

Um sorriso triste formou-se em seus lábios.

- Obrigado, Sakura-chan.

Naruto terminou de limpar minha ferida, cobrindo-a com uma gaze, enfaixando em seguida.

- Prontinho...

O interrompi, puxando-o para que deitasse comigo na cama. Meio desajeitado ele veio se aproximando, eu o abracei, recostando meu rosto em seu peitoral.

- Vamos esquecer esses mal entendidos dos últimos dias... não quero que nós nos separemos com ressentimentos amanhã.

Naruto abaixou seu rosto, beijando minha testa levemente. Senti seus braços me envolverem, aconchegando-me mais para junto de seu corpo.

- Como você se sente? – perguntei.

- Um pouco melhor agora que estamos novamente juntos. Não sabe como eu senti a sua falta... desculpe por ter dito aquelas coisas.

- Está tudo bem, eu já apaguei da minha mente o que você disse.

- Eu estava tão confuso com tudo aquilo... eu não sabia se sentia raiva ou se morria de dor. Acabei descontando em você...

- Eu sei... por isso que fui atrás de você, não queria que enfrentasse tudo sozinho.

- Que bom que eu tenho você para cuidar de mim.

Pela primeira vez naqueles últimos dias eu sorri verdadeiramente, o Naruto que eu amava ainda estava ali, oculto em sentimentos dolorosos. Levantei meu rosto para alcançar seus lábios num beijo inocente, carregado com todo o amor que eu tentara suprimir, mas que era forte demais para que eu conseguisse. Agora sim eu podia senti-lo realmente, sem nenhuma hesitação, o sabor doce contagiando minha boca, o ritmo que fazia meu coração palpitar descompassado, suas mãos alisando meus cabelos. Pude perceber como eu sentia falta disso, assim como ele também.

Nossos lábios se afastaram, mas nossos rostos continuaram juntos, os olhares fixos um no outro.

- Eu te amo. – Naruto finalmente disse, segurando meu rosto com sua mão direita.

- Eu também. Não tem idéia do quanto.

Ele beijou novamente meus lábios, levantando-se da cama.

- Já tomou café da manhã?

- Ainda não... – respondi um pouco decepcionada. Estava tão quentinho e aconchegante ficar abraçada ao seu corpo.

- Quer dar uma volta? – ele disse, estendendo uma mão para me ajudar a levantar. – Ou prefere que eu cozinhe lámen?

Rapidamente eu segurei sua mão, levantando-me com certa pressa. Eu não suportaria comer lámen depois de três dias de jejum.

- Foi o que pensei... – ele riu.

Nós saímos abraçados, ventava bastante, o frio era de arrepiar. Ele me ajudou a descer a tal rampa, realmente se ele não tivesse me segurado, teria feito outro ferimento, desta vez no joelho que ainda estava são.

O sol ainda não tinha se estabelecido por completo no céu, a luz fraca das manhãs refletia-se na neve branca, meus olhos se incomodavam um pouco. Fomos para uma doceria, nos sentamos próximos um do outro, eu queria ficar o mais grudada nele possível, o frio estava me congelando.

- O que vão pedir? – a garçonete perguntou, ajeitando seus óculos.

- Dois chocolates quentes, urgentemente, alguém aqui parece que vai congelar. – Naruto piscou pra mim. Acabei ficando com as bochechas rosadas de vergonha. – E também vamos querer bolo de merengue, por gentileza.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto é só, obrigado.

Assim que ela se afastou, Naruto passou seu braço por trás de mim, segurando minhas mãos, para esquentá-las. Era incrível como sua pele era quente mesmo com o frio sobre-humano que estava fazendo.

- Seu nariz está vermelho, Sakura-chan.

- Acho que vou pegar um resfriado. – admiti. – Espera... você pediu bolo de merengue não foi?

- Sim.

- Como sabe...

- Digamos que eu converso bastante com um certo amigo seu.

- O Shino? Desde quando?

- Hmm... já faz bastante tempo.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, a garçonete voltou com nosso pedido. Agarrei rapidamente o chocolate quente, tomando-o com um pouco de pressa.

- Realmente, ele tinha razão. Esse bolo é delicioso!

- É a primeira vez que come? – perguntei entre um gole e outro.

- Sim.

Era bom vê-lo se distrair pelo menos um pouco. Meu maior medo nesses últimos dias era de que ele não conseguisse superar a tristeza e se afundasse nela. Mas, ainda sim, podia-se ver em seus olhos, bem disfarçadamente, a dor da perda que ele tentava esconder.


	11. Capítulo VIII 2: Especial de Natal

**Capítulo VIII.2 : Especial de Natal**

Enquanto Naruto terminava o seu terceiro pedaço de bolo, aconcheguei mais para perto dele para ver se minha temperatura corporal subia alguns graus. Fiquei distraída ao ver pela vidraça da doceria algumas crianças brincando do lado de fora. Uma delas moldava a neve, enquanto a outra procurava por gravetos, pedras e outras bugigangas para dar algumas características ao que parecia ser um boneco de neve. Uma terceira criança apareceu, trazendo em seus braços algumas vestes vermelhas, provavelmente para vestir o boneco.

Em poucos minutos eles conseguiram arrumar tudo, o terceiro garoto teve de pedir ajuda aos outros dois para colocar o gorro vermelho na cabeça do boneco, pois ele era baixo demais para tal tarefa. Quando vi o resultado final dos esforços dos três, meus olhos se arregalaram, até me esqueci de continuar respirando. Fiz as contas rapidamente na minha cabeça e constatei: hoje era véspera de Natal e eu havia me esquecido completamente.

- No que está pensando, Sakura-chan? – Senti o rosto do Naruto encostar-se à lateral do meu.

De súbito voltei a respirar, senti meu coração batendo mais rapidamente.

- Em nada. Por que a pergunta? – tentei manter minha voz o mais descontraída possível.

- Você ficou tanto tempo calada, fiquei curioso para saber o que estava se passando nessa sua cabecinha.

Eu não podia admitir que havia esquecido essa data tão especial, especialmente para nós. Foi quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez.

- Já terminou seu café da manhã? – mudei de assunto.

- Sim, estou completamente satisfeito, o bolo daqui é maravilhoso.

Eu sorri em resposta, mas minha cabeça estava um pouco atordoada com o turbilhão de pensamentos que iam e vinham, tentando de alguma forma planejar algo que compensasse esse meu esquecimento. Naruto ainda me fitava desconfiado enquanto abria sua carteira em forma de sapo para poder pagar a conta. Por fim, nós saímos da doceria, ele entrelaçou nossos dedos, fomos caminhando de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Konoha.

- Naruto, já que você partirá amanhã... posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Posso ficar com você até o último minuto?

Ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos, sua face enrubrecida. Apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto, mal podia acreditar que ficaria junto dele por tanto tempo. Teria de inventar alguma desculpa para que minha mãe não ficasse preocupada com o meu sumiço e também, havia outro problema: eu precisava comprar o presente de Natal do Naruto.

- Então façamos o seguinte, vou passar na minha casa para pegar algumas coisas e também preciso ir a um lugar... te encontro na sua casa ao entardecer pode ser?

- Entardecer!? – ele parou de caminhar, me forçando a também parar. – Mas mal estamos perto da hora do almoço, não acha que é tempo _demais_?

Ele tinha razão. Era pedir demais de nós dois, com tão pouco tempo sobrando para nossa separação, desperdiçar o resto que tínhamos para "ir a um lugar".

- É verdade... bem, eu vou agilizar aqui, de tarde eu estarei lá, ok?

Ele soltou um suspiro de decepção, mas concordou comigo. Voltamos a caminhar, ele me deixou em casa e depois foi embora. Subi as escadas muito rapidamente, peguei minha mochila e enfiei as primeiras roupas que eu encontrei no meu armário dentro dela. Saí correndo, deixei um bilhete para minha mãe avisando onde eu estaria e fui em direção ao centro comercial de Konoha, eu precisava encontrar um presente perfeito e não havia muito tempo para ficar escolhendo.

Quando finalmente cheguei, levei um susto: as ruas do centro comercial estavam lotadas de "esquecidos", era quase impossível se locomover ali. Sempre que eu acelerava, acabava esbarrando em alguém, cheguei até a derrubar as compras de um senhor no chão. Mesmo assim continuei focada no meu objetivo: o presente do Naruto. Andei bastante, vi vários artigos, mas nenhum me chamou a atenção. O tempo ia passando e mais pressionada eu me sentia, realmente não poderia me atrasar, o tempo ficando cada vez mais escasso.

Por fim, eu o vi. Estava na vitrine de uma loja de roupas com certa fama em Konoha, aquele cachecol era a cara do Naruto: laranja com listras pretas. Entrei para poder comprá-lo, mas não conseguia chegar até o vendedor, a loja também estava lotada de pessoas transitando pra lá e pra cá. Com muito custo, me aproximei do balcão e pedi para que o vendedor o pegasse e embrulhasse para presente. Enquanto ele embrulhava, olhei no relógio da parede, era pouco mais de duas horas da tarde, eu já estava em cima da hora. Ele me entregou, coloquei dentro da minha mochila e saí em disparada para o prédio do Naruto.

Bati timidamente na porta. Ele deveria estar furioso comigo. No mínimo ele iria querer saber onde eu estava e por que eu estava. Comecei a pensar em alguma desculpa esfarrapada, até treinei algumas falas mentalmente, mas nada garantidamente eficiente. Fui me acalmando para que ele não percebesse nada, até que a porta se abriu.

- Naruto...

- Até que enfim você chegou. Entre, Sakura-san.

Eu ouvi direito? "Sakura-san"? Só há uma pessoa em toda a vila que me chama assim. Subi meu olhar, que encontrava-se focado no chão, para poder confirmar.

- Shino!? O quê...

Antes de eu terminar a pergunta, ele simplesmente abriu a porta. Eu não pude evitar que meu queixo descesse, deixando-me boquiaberta. Aquilo definitivamente não era o apartamento do Naruto. Decorações natalinas por toda parte, um cheiro forte de frutas vermelhas, uma imensa árvore sendo montada logo atrás de Shino, Ino e Hinata arrumavam os enfeites. Shikamaru apareceu segurando alguns pratos, ele usava um avental super engraçado, todo decorado de flores. Quando me dei conta, Shino também possuía um desses. Não contive meu riso.

- Sakura-chan!!

Naruto olhava para mim, sorrindo de felicidade. Ele colocou no chão algumas caixas que trazia nos braços e veio em minha direção.

- Shino, eu acho que tem alguma coisa queimando lá na cozinha...

- Certo, vou verificar.

- Daqui a pouco eu volto pra te ajudar.

Shino virou-se e foi em direção à cozinha. Naruto fechou a porta do apartamento, ficando só nós dois no corredor, imerso em silêncio profundo. Ele se aproximou, envolvendo-me em seus braços num abraço caloroso, beijando meus lábios com certa voracidade, fazendo com que eu sentisse calor ao invés de frio. Nossos lábios se separaram, mas nossos corpos continuaram juntos, colados um no outro, meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- Nossa... Oi. – eu disse assim que consegui recuperar o fôlego.

- Desculpe... é que eu estava com saudades. – ele admitiu com uma voz meio desconcertada.

Eu sorri, unindo nossos lábios novamente, num beijo lento e apaixonado. Ele retribuiu, não aumentando a velocidade, apenas aproveitando cada segundo que se passava, nossas línguas se entrelaçando, o gosto de frutas vermelhas se espalhando por minha boca, provavelmente algumas que ele devia ter comido escondido de Shino. Mordi seu lábio inferior, separando nosso beijo, as pessoas começariam a notar a nossa demora.

- Acho que alguém me deve algumas explicações. – comecei.

- Bem... eu também não sei direito o que aconteceu. Assim que voltei da sua casa, todos estavam sentados na frente do meu prédio, trazendo consigo essas coisas que eles espalharam pelo meu apartamento, depois Shino e Shikamaru saíram para comprar alguns ingredientes e agora estávamos te esperando enquanto arrumávamos as coisas. Mas e você? Também me deve algumas respostas...

- Eu...

Repentinamente a porta se abriu, Ino apareceu nos chamando para entrar. Fiquei feliz por ela ter nos interrompido, precisava lembrar de agradecê-la depois. Guardei minha mochila ao lado da cama, retirei minhas vestes de inverno, o aquecedor estava ligado. Fui até onde todos estavam e os cumprimentei. Fiquei encarregada de ajudar na cozinha, Naruto, Shino e Sai estavam aparentemente cozinhando. Shikamaru às vezes aparecia para levar alguns pratos ou talheres para a mesa, eu lavava a louça que os garotos sujavam para preparar as refeições.

Era engraçado ver o Naruto se atrapalhando com os ingredientes, deixando Shino estressado. Apesar de ele ser uma pessoa calma, era extremamente exigente quando se tratava de cozinhar. Já o Sai era muito habilidoso com as facas, cortava tudo perfeitamente simétrico, até que estava se saindo bem conosco, apesar de passar bastante tempo calado, apenas perguntando algumas coisas para nós periodicamente.

Quando tudo ficou pronto nós todos nos sentamos, meio apertados na pequena mesa do Naruto. Brindamos e desejamos Feliz Natal, depois começamos a comer a seia, que por sinal estava uma delícia. Shino era um cozinheiro formidável, juntamente de seus ajudantes.

Era bom ver como esse clima de fraternidade familiar ajudava o Naruto a superar um pouco a tristeza que ele se encontrava imerso nos últimos dias. Seu olhar adquirira um tom mais alegre, até dava risadas das histórias que Shikamaru contava de quando éramos mais novos e fazíamos travessuras com o Iruka-sensei.

Quando já estava ficando muito tarde, todos decidiram ir embora por causa do dia seguinte, teríamos novas missões, especialmente Shikamaru, que precisava decifrar o restante da mensagem de Jiraya-sama. Sai e Shino se comprometeram a levar Hinata para casa, Shikamaru fez o mesmo com Ino.

- Até mais. Boa noite! – Naruto se despedia, fechando a porta.

Eu estava arrumando os pratos para levá-los até a cozinha, ele veio se aproximando, abraçou-me por trás, beijando minha nuca.

- Deixe que eu faça isso Sakura-chan. Não quer aproveitar para tomar um banho e descansar? Vai acabar ficando doente desse jeito.

Até que não era má idéia, meu corpo estava um pouco cansado, um banho seria uma ótima saída para relaxar.

- Mas e você?

- É verdade, eu estou cheirando a tempero, não sei como você agüenta ficar perto de mim. – nós rimos.

- Então por que não vem comigo? Assim você se livra do mau cheiro.

Senti sua respiração hesitar. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Pedir uma coisa dessas sem pensar, tão naturalmente. Foi algo tão espontâneo da minha parte que eu só me dei conta do que tinha dito quando percebi a reação imediata de Naruto. Eu já ia pedir desculpas e falar para que ele esquecesse essa idiotice quando ele me respondeu.

- Boa idéia. Vou só arrumar isso aqui e já te encontro lá.

Ele beijou minha bochecha e levou a pilha de pratos que eu havia arrumado para a cozinha. Demorei um minuto para entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Resolvi me encaminhar logo para o banheiro antes que ele voltasse e perguntasse por que eu ainda estava ali.

Liguei a torneira para que a banheira enchesse, joguei um pouco de sais de banho e comecei a retirar minhas roupas. Enquanto me concentrava no barulho da água caindo, fiquei relembrando do Natal do ano passado, em como o Naruto e eu estávamos com vergonha um do outro, mesmo no escuro. Acabei rindo comigo mesma, chegando à conclusão de que não havíamos mudado muito quanto a isso.

Quando a banheira estava ficando quase cheia, desliguei a torneira e entrei. A água estava na temperatura ideal, assim que mergulhei meu corpo, senti meus músculos se relaxando, fechei meus olhos para poder aproveitar essa sensação. Naruto estava demorando, quando me lembrei que ele vinha, senti meu coração saltar acelerado, eu não estava tão acostumada com a idéia como imaginava.

Pude ouvir quando a maçaneta girou, a porta se abrindo lentamente. Abri meus olhos, Naruto entrou carregando algumas toalhas, acomodou-as em cima do sanitário, ficou de costas para mim e depois foi retirando suas roupas. Assim que ele retirou a camiseta, eu pude ver suas costas, um pouco largas e até que definidas. Era engraçado perceber como aquela visão me despertava certo interesse, no mínimo estranho. Quando ele foi retirar o resto, uma sensação de constrangimento invadiu todo o meu ser, eu estava morta de vergonha, foquei meu olhar na água que me envolvia.

Ele veio se aproximando, sentou-se de frente para mim na banheira, pude ver pela visão periférica seus pés próximos ao meu corpo.

- Desculpe pela demora, mas tinham muitos pratos para serem lavados.

O som da sua voz meio que me resgatou, fazendo com que eu o fitasse nos olhos. Seu olhar estava concentrado nos cantos, suas bochechas vermelhas como tomates, era evidente que ele também estava constrangido com isso. "Viu só? É tudo culpa da sua imprudência!" pensei comigo mesma. Eu tinha que dar um fim nisso ou nós acabaríamos de molho a noite inteira.

- Naruto, pode me passar a esponja? – falei com a voz fraca.

Ele pegou a esponja que estava ao seu lado, levantou-a para me entregar, mas deteve-se.

- Quer... – ele pausou. - Quer que eu faça isso pra você?

Engoli seco. Agora a vergonha ultrapassava os limites normais de constrangimento, eu podia sentir o sangue queimando na minha face. Mas se eu prestasse bem a atenção, Naruto até que estava tentando superar esse clima de impossibilidades, decidi que ia ajudá-lo porque sozinhos nós definitivamente ficaríamos mesmo de molho a noite inteira.

- Claro... – minha voz descontrolou-se na última sílaba, mas nós decidimos ignorar isso.

Ele pegou delicadamente meu pé esquerdo em suas mãos e começou a passar a esponja gentilmente por entre meus dedos, depois o senti fazendo massagem enquanto passava a esponja na parte de cima do meu pé. Não pude negar que eu estava gostando desse tratamento VIP, eu havia andado Konoha inteira em busca do presente dele, meus pés agradeciam a massagem.

- Está bom assim? – ele perguntou, vendo a expressão relaxada em meu rosto.

- Está _ótimo_, por favor não pare agora. – o pedido soou um pouco mais urgente do que o normal.

Senti sua massagem intensificar-se um pouco, passando para o pé direito.

- É, parece que seus pés estão bem doloridos.

- Um pouco. – admiti.

- E por que eles estão assim?

Fiquei quieta. Não podia contar para ele que havia esquecido de comprar seu presente.

- Tudo bem se não quiser responder, você evitou essa pergunta o dia inteiro, deve ter um motivo não é?

Eu afirmei com a cabeça. Ele sorriu.

- Certo. Vem aqui.

Ele me pegou pelo braço, fazendo com que me aproximasse de seu corpo, derrubando um pouco de água da banheira. Virou-me de costas e começou a passar a esponja nelas, também massageando cada lugar que ele tocava. Levantei meu cabelo para que não atrapalhasse.

- Sabe... eu nunca me imaginei estar assim com você, tão íntimo, como se fôssemos inteiramente um do outro. Sempre te amei, desde o primeiro dia que te vi, naquele parquinho. Mas o engraçado é que, agora que estamos juntos, o amor que eu sentia não é nem uma pequena parte do amor que eu sinto agora, ele ultrapassa tudo o que eu já senti.

Eu fiquei pensando enquanto ele falava, eu estava me sentindo nas nuvens. Acabei constatando que comigo acontecia o mesmo, ou até mais do que isso, pois eu não tinha palavras suficientes para demonstrar o quanto o Naruto era parte de mim.

Ele molhou a esponja, torcendo-a um pouco abaixo do meu pescoço, para retirar o excesso de sabão das minhas costas. Ele beijou a lateral do meu pescoço, falando no meu ouvido.

- Acho que terminamos por aqui.

Virei meu rosto, seus olhos azuis me fitavam, estava quase hipnotizada com a intensidade em que eles penetravam nos meus olhos verdes, meu oceano particular favorito fazendo com que me perdesse em sua imensidão. Beijei de leve seus lábios, levantando-me para me enxugar enquanto ele terminava o seu próprio banho.

Fui até o espelho, me enrolei na toalha e comecei a escovar os dentes. O resultado da massagem era imediato, eu sentia meu corpo mais leve, livre de dores, até meu humor estava bem melhor. Quando me dei conta, Naruto estava novamente atrás de mim, me abraçando. Virei-me de frente para ele, unindo nossos lábios num beijo sufocante, ele passou seus braços em minha volta, segurando-me em seu colo. Sem largar o beijo, ele foi nos conduzindo, abriu a porta meio desajeitadamente, atravessou o quarto, me colocando na cama.

Ele passou a morder meu pescoço, minhas mãos se agarraram fortemente em seus cabelos, sentia meu coração acelerar, os arrepios me enlouqueciam. Suas mãos desceram até o nó que eu havia dado na toalha, abrindo-o vagarosamente, em seguida, me livrando dela. Fiz o mesmo com a sua, aproveitando para puxá-lo mais para junto do meu corpo.

Quando ele estava prestes a nos unir mais um pouco, eu o impedi.

- Espere... – falei enquanto tentava me concentrar no que eu havia pensado. Era difícil fazer isso quando alguém estimulava seus sentidos ao máximo.

Senti seus movimentos paralisarem.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou um pouco ofegante.

- Você... poderia _demorar_ só mais um pouquinho?

Senti que o havia pego desprevenido. Levou alguns segundos até que ele entendesse o que eu queria dizer com aquele pedido. Para incentivá-lo, eu puxei seu rosto para beijá-lo novamente, ele foi se afastando, fez um caminho de beijos, passando pelo meu pescoço, descendo vagarosamente até meu umbigo. Quando ele estava fazendo o caminho de volta, desviou-se, beijando suavemente a ponta do meu seio direito. Senti um arrepio sem igual percorrer meu corpo, era uma sensação nova, um prazer que fazia meus sentidos se confundirem, minha visão chegou a girar. Suas mãos foram tateando cada centímetro do meu corpo, não como ele fizera com a massagem, mas sim explorando, querendo sentí-lo de todas as formas.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, me inclinei para seu corpo, de forma a deitá-lo na cama. Desci meus lábios, ora beijando, ora mordendo seu peitoral. Senti suas mãos passearem por minhas costas, às vezes me apertando um pouco contra o seu corpo.

- Sakura... – ouvi sua voz meio rouca me chamar.

Eu o estava provocando, assim como ele fazia quando mordia meu pescoço. Agora sim ele podia sentir o turbilhão de arrepios indo e vindo, como correntes elétricas eletrocutando cada uma de suas terminações nervosas. Ele me chamou mais uma vez, sem o pronome de tratamento que ele normalmente utilizava, eu sabia que o estava levando à loucura. Resolvi ceder ao seu apelo, posicionando-me sobre ele, unindo-nos.

Ele me segurava pela cintura enquanto eu puxava seus cabelos, beijando sua boca com voracidade, eu queria que ficássemos sufocados a qualquer custo. Eu queria sentí-lo a cada segundo, a cada beijo, a cada respiração, a cada som produzido pela mistura de dor, cansaço e desejo. Queria que fôssemos um só, como ele descrevera mais cedo.

Naquele momento eu tinha certeza de que o que sentíamos um pelo outro era mais do que amor. Era algo inexplicavelmente maior, como se nossas existências só realmente existissem se estivessem juntas. Esse sentimento ardia dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que me agonizava, me libertava. Essa sincronia de ações, pensamentos e sentimentos nos levaram ao êxtase, nos deixando finalmente exaustos demais para continuar. Deitei-me ao seu lado, ele sussurrava alguma coisa que era inaudível para mim. Fiquei fazendo carinho em sua nuca até que o sono fosse forte o bastante para me derrubar. A última coisa de que me lembro era de sentir os braços de Naruto a minha volta, seu rosto colado ao meu, sua respiração fazendo cócegas em mim.

Assim que amanheceu eu despertei. Pela primeira vez eu o encontrei dormindo, geralmente eu já acordava recebendo o café da manhã. O dia anterior fora bem exaustivo pra ele, especialmente pela noite. Apenas eu havia realmente descansado, ele fizera de tudo para isso.

Levantei-me com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Quando já estava de pé, bocejei preguiçosamente admirando-o enquanto dormia, o lençol o cobria até a metade, ele dormia todo esparramado, parecia um anjo caído do céu. Fui até minha mochila pegar algo para vestir, em seguida, escovei os dentes e fui preparar o café da manhã. Quando já estava quase tudo pronto, o ouvi despertar, ele sentou-se na cama esfregando os olhos, bocejando por fim.

- Sakura-chan por que não me acordou? Eu podia ter preparado tu... – seu segundo bocejo o interrompeu.

- Você estava tão confortável dormindo que eu não pude te acordar. Bom dia. – me aproximei, encostando meus lábios nos dele de leve.

Eu nunca havia reparado que sua cara de sono fosse tão fofa. Eu precisava acordar cedo mais vezes. Naruto se levantou, vestindo-se com seu habitual uniforme ninja, ele partiria logo após o café da manhã.

Depois de fazer sua higiene matinal, ele veio sentar-se ao meu lado para comer o que eu havia preparado.

- Isso está muito gostoso Sakura-chan, obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer, você sempre faz isso pra mim. À propósito, tenho uma coisa pra você.

Ele me fitou meio confuso, apenas levantei, fui até minha mochila e peguei o pacote, entregando-o para Naruto.

- Não tive a oportunidade de te entregar ontem depois que todos saíram. – eu ri. – Vamos, coloque, quero ver como fica em você.

Ele se levantou, virando trezentos e sessenta graus para que eu pudesse vê-lo de todos os ângulos. Parecia que o cachecol fora feito perfeitamente para ele.

- Incrível! E ainda é das minhas cores favoritas.

Ele se sentou na cama, me chamando para sentar-me ao lado dele. Eu o fiz, ele tomou novamente meu pé esquerdo em sua mão, mas dessa vez ele retirou algo de um dos bolsos da calça e começou a colocá-lo em meu tornozelo. Era uma tornozeleira de ouro com um pingente em formato de flor de cerejeira.

- Eu também não tive a oportunidade. – ele sorria.

Fiquei impressionada, ele não havia se esquecido de comprar um presente pra mim. Acabei me sentindo um pouco culpada. Agradeci com um beijo prolongado.

Nós nos levantamos e arrumamos as coisas, saímos do apartamento e fomos andando calmamente até o prédio do Hokage para recebermos as ordens formalmente. Naruto daria início ao seu árduo treinamento e eu receberia novas instruções sobre uma missão em dupla com Shino, cujos detalhes eu ainda não sabia.


	12. Capítulo IX: os Seis Caminhos de Pain

**Capítulo IX: os Seis Caminhos de Pain**

**S**entei-me à beira da janela, como fazia algumas noites para conseguir dormir. Olhei para o céu, as estrelas o cobriam até onde minha visão conseguia alcançar, a brisa gelada de inverno tocava minha pele, fazendo-me sentir arrepios. O dia que se seguiria a esta noite repleta de detalhes, típicas da estação mais rigorosa do ano, era o principal motivo que não deixava o sono levar-me para o mundo dos sonhos. A qualquer momento a Dor poderia fazer do mundo e _do meu mundo_ um inferno.

Desde que protegemos a vila contra a destruição completa, derrotando o mentor dos planos contra Konoha mais repletos de crueldade, muitas coisas mudaram. Mais uma vez, a pessoa que eu considerava mais importante, até mesmo que minha própria vida, corria perigo. Dessa vez, não só Konoha, mas todo o mundo ninja sofreria as conseqüências se algo desse errado.

Havia se passado quase um mês desde que Naruto fora treinar com o Sapo Ermitão, em Myobokuzan, a Montanha dos Sapos, e eu não recebera nenhuma notícia dele, se estava bem ou se o treinamento estava realmente dando certo. Minha preocupação estava muito além dos limites normais, semanas se passaram desde que eu dormira descentemente pela última vez, meu coração se apertava de saudades o tempo inteiro e quase sempre eu continha meu choro desesperado, eu tinha de ser forte dessa vez, era necessário para que eu não o atrapalhasse.

A única coisa que me mantinha ocupada para que eu não enlouquecesse com todas essas paranóias era a minha missão de patrulha em conjunto do Shino, ficamos encarregados de vigiar os arredores de Konoha. Caso houvesse alguma invasão por parte da Akatsuki deveríamos informar rapidamente à Godaime para que ela chamasse o Naruto. Sim, nós estávamos depositando todas as nossas esperanças nesse treinamento, e isso era o que mais me deixava acordada durante as noites: o fato de que ele era o único que poderia _tentar_ lutar de igual para igual contra Pain e os seus Seis Caminhos de Dor. Só de pensar nisso eu sentia um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, de modo que todos os meus pêlos se eriçassem com repúdio à idéia de que eram altas as chances de que Naruto perdesse, não só a luta, mas também a própria vida, de modo torturante, quando lhe fosse extraída a Kyuubi.

Às vezes eu chorava escondido, como agora, para tentar aliviar um pouco essa pressão exercida em volta do meu ser, tentando me esmagar sempre que lhe era possível. Mas assim que o sol nascia eu me recompunha para não deixar que ninguém percebesse os meus momentos de fraqueza, que eram constantes, mas que à noite se faziam insuportáveis.

Mais uma vez o sol nascia sem que eu tivesse conseguido descansar o mínimo necessário para ter forças de correr novamente em volta de Konoha como eu teria de fazê-lo, mesmo tendo dormido ou não. Sem muita demora eu me dirigi para o banheiro, lavei as lágrimas do meu rosto e tratei de forçar uma expressão neutra, de modo a não atrair perguntas demais sobre o meu bem estar. Escovei os dentes, troquei de roupa e desci as escadas, tomando o cuidado de não fazer barulho, não queria que minha mãe viesse se preocupar excessivamente comigo como ela vinha fazendo nos últimos dias. Em vão.

- Sakura...? – ouvi o chamado distante de minha mãe.

Respirei fundo e respondi.

- Sim?

- Espere, não está um pouco cedo para você sair? Sente-se, vou preparar algo para você comer...

- Não estou com fome mãe, pode voltar a dormir.

Forcei um sorriso, mas acho que não deu muito certo. Ela apenas olhou tristemente para o meu rosto e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, saí pela porta.

O ponto de encontro com Shino era o Portão Principal de Konoha, geralmente eu chegava um pouco mais cedo por causa da minha insônia permanente. Era uma necessidade minha sair de casa, assim pelo menos eu parava de pensar nas coisas horríveis que me atormentavam todas as noites. Era pior quando eu conseguia dormir: os pesadelos não aliviavam em nada o meu cansaço.

- Bom dia Sakura-san. – Shino me cumprimentou, de longe.

- Bom dia Shino. – dessa vez não forcei um sorriso, pelo menos com ele eu podia ser verdadeira.

Ele parou de frente para mim e não fez mais nada. Vi sua expressão tomar contornos de preocupação e tristeza, sua respiração tornando-se um pouco mais pesada.

- Sakura-san... seus olhos estão fundos. Continua sem sono?

Apenas afirmei com a cabeça.

- Também percebi que perdeu um pouco de peso. Você não acha que deveria ir ao hospital, talvez tirar uns dias de folga...

Suspirei.

- Você sabe que eu não iria nem arrastada. Todos estão dando o seu melhor, pretendo fazer o mesmo. O que importa é o meu desempenho nas nossas patrulhas, o que faço ou deixo de fazer fora desse contexto é irrelevante.

- Mas Sakura-san, você é médica, sabe melhor do que eu que não vai durar muito tempo se continuar assim.

- Vamos. – disse, virando-me para iniciar a patrulha.

Shino demorou um pouco para vir atrás de mim, mas finalmente colocou-se ao meu lado, pulando entre os galhos da densa floresta que envolvia os arredores de Konoha. Eu não podia culpá-lo, tudo que ele disse era verdade, me partia o coração tratá-lo daquela forma, mas era o único jeito de tentar fazer com que parasse de se preocupar comigo, já era o bastante ter de se preocupar com a vila inteira.

Como de costume nós começamos a vasculhar a parte mais próxima dos muros de Konoha. Sempre que completávamos um perímetro, aumentávamos o raio para então reiniciar as buscas até que alcançássemos os limites da vila. Vez ou outra Shino liberava alguns de seus insetos para ficar de olho nas partes que nós já havíamos passado, sempre se preocupando de manter-se atualizado a cada quinze minutos.

Meu coração mantinha-se em ritmos variados, sempre acelerando quando havia alguma possível invasão por parte de Pain. Até o momento isso ainda não se concretizara, mas a cada dia que se passava, as chances de um ataque surpresa aumentavam absurdamente, eu podia _sentir_ isso. Era frustrante o fato de que eu podia apenas esperar pela sua chegada, sendo impossibilitada de contra-atacar, tamanha era a diferença de níveis entre nós. Tudo que eu podia fazer era notificar Tsunade-sama, e eu o faria com todo o meu coração, o mais rápido que meu corpo agüentasse.

Enquanto mais uma vez eu me perdia em pensamentos, notei uma expressão diferente no que eu podia ver do rosto de Shino, e isso não devia significar boa coisa.

- Algum problema?

Ele permaneceu pensativo, nós paramos. Novamente, assim como daquela vez em que ele vira os akatsukis na Vila dos Cataventos, Shino sentou-se no chão fazendo alguns selos, ficando imóvel por alguns minutos. Esperei pela explicação que não tardaria muito.

- Vejo três silhuetas a leste de onde estamos.

Meu coração saltou em disparada, o suor frio porejando pelas minhas mãos. Era chegada a hora.


End file.
